Sueño
by RanKudoi
Summary: Un inesperado reencuentro siendo la raíz de ello un extraño sueño fue lo que les llevó a vivir una situación en la que o bien podría triunfar el amor o el rencor ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Extraño

Hola, bueno estoy aquí pero dejar mi este relato para ustedes, disfruten.

Disclaimer: No me considero dueña de los personajes de Detective Conan, solamente la historia me pertenece.

Primer Capitulo de "Sueño" ^^

 ** _Extraño_**

 _"No me arrepentiré nunca de haberte mentido, lo haría una y mil veces más con tal de saber que sigues con vida, Ran...¿Qué sentido tiene para mi estar en este mundo sin ti?."_

 _Cada segundo, cada minuto es una tortura al no vivirlo contigo, siento ser tan egoísta pero ya no puedo más. Adiós Ran."_

 _—¡No!..¡Detente Shinichi!—Gritó ella desesperada al verle poniéndose una soga en el cuello—Espera ¡Shinichi!—Seguía gritando, pero él no la escuchaba."_

De repente se levanto empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada.

—"Era un sueño"—Pensó ella al verse en la cama.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Qué significaba esto?. Ran comenzó a debatirse mentalmente ya que todo lo que había visto le pareció demasiado real.

—Cariño ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó su marido levantándose al verla en ese estado.

—Lo-Lo siento Reizo, te he despertado—Se disculpó ella forzando una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes ¿has tenido una pesadilla?—Le preguntó su marido con preocupación.

—Si, soñé que había perdido un combate de Karate—Mintió.

—Ah...pues vaya—A su marido le salió una gotita en la cabeza—Ya ganarás la próxima vez.

—Si, buenas noches querido—Dijo Ran para que volviese a dormir.

—Buenas noches

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, pues ese extraño sentimiento ya lo había sentido una vez aquel día en Tropical Land, pero ¿Por qué ahora?, se suponía que ya lo había olvidado... ¿verdad?. Finalmente de tanto pensar el agotamiento acabó llevándose a la karateka al mundo de los sueños.

Los rayos del sol saludaron a la ciudad de Osaka, ya eran las ocho de la mañana, la paz reinaba en cada hogar menos en una, si, era la casa de Heiji Hattori, iba de un lado a otro dando portazos y gruñendo como si de un ogro se tratara, así era el detective del Oeste.

Heiji tenia un mal presentimiento, no paraba de llamar a su amigo, pero éste no le contestaba.

—"Kudo ¿por qué no me coges el teléfono? ¡Maldita sea!"—Pensó irritado ya que era la décima vez que llamaba.

—Heiji ¿qué sucede?—preguntó su esposa sosteniendo a un niño entre sus brazos—¿qué ocurre? ¡Heiji!—Gritó finalmente su nombre.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!—Se asustó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Kazuha—No me asustes así, mujer.

—¡Pues dime entonces porque andas tan inquieto!—Le dijo Kazuha alterada.

—Es Kudo, no me responde a las llamadas—Dijo bastante preocupado—desde que Ran se casó con ese tipo, él dejó de ser el mismo.

Kazuha comprendía a su esposo, pues al fin y al cabo hasta ella seguía sin entender a Ran por aceptar esa propuesta de matrimonio hace cuatro años, ambas hablaron hacía unos días sobre su vida diaria y de como les iba últimamente, pero Kazuha en aquel momento no se atrevió a mencionar ese tema a pesar de haber sentido ganas de hacerlo.

—"Ran"—pensó Kazuha— Heiji y si le hacemos una visita a Kudo, creo que le hará bien que estemos con él y tal vez..necesite..apoyo.

—¿Eh? pues si, tienes razón—Dijo Heiji cogiéndola de los hombros para depositar un beso en su frente—Muchas gracias Kazuha, no sé que haría sin ti, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, es una pena que Kudo no haya podido tener nuestra misma suerte con Ran—Dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada.

—Es una egoísta Kazuha—Replicó enfadado llamando la atención de su mujer—si ella supiera por lo que él ha pasado...sólo piensa en sí misma, es una necia.

—Heiji pero ¿qué ha pasado en..?—Su mujer no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ante el inesperado abrazo de su esposo—Dímelo, por favor

—Si tú supieras, te lo contare por el camino ¿vale?—Ella simplemente asintió ante el detective pero con cierta preocupación.

A diferencia de la casa de los Hattori, el silencio es algo habitual en el hogar de la mujer que actualmente se apellida Ran Kaoshiro.

Ran, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su familia mientras pensaba en ese sueño, pues no la dejaba tranquila, la imagen de Shinichi ahorcándose le venía una y otra vez a la mente.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó su marido al ver a su mujer pensativa y con rastros de preocupación—Vaya, si que debió ser importante ese combate de karate.

—¿Eh?..que...ah lo siento—Se disculpó ella mientras le ponía el desayuno en el plato—Veo que ya has preparado la maleta.

—Si, ya sabes como es mi paciente, no quiere que llegue tarde, el mes pasado me regañó—Respondió él tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Pero siempre es lo mismo, no puede llamarte inesperadamente para que le atiendas marchándote hasta New York, ¿quién se cree que es?—Dijo Ran molesta

—Lo siento cielo, sabes que no puedo evitarlo, me ayudó cuando era joven, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— Se levantó y la besó en la frente para luego salir de la cocina.

—Pero...¡¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez?!—Preguntó alzando la voz para ser escuchada por su esposo.

—Volveré en una semana cielo, no te preocupes—Le respondió su marido mientras subía por las escaleras.

—Buenos días padre—Saludó un niño de cinco años.

—Buenos días Takheru, dime ¿has dormido bien?—Preguntó poniéndose a su misma altura.

—Dormiría mejor si no hubiera tanto alboroto— Le respondió Takheru molesto.

—Lo siento, de todos modos Maru y tú teníais que levantaros ahora, a las nueve os vais de acampada ¿no?—Se rió su padre guiñándole un ojo.

—Si, si ya lo sé—Dijo Takheru dirigiéndose al baño—¡Maru despierta!—Gritó antes de entrar.

—De tal palo, tal astilla—Murmuró una niña saliendo de su habitación.

—Buenos días Maru, siéntate para desayunar ¿ya lo tenéis todo preparado?—Preguntó Ran a su hija.

—Sí, mamá—Respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

—El baño ya está libre Maru—Informó Takheru mientras tomaba asiento.

—Yo me levante hace rato, no me ves preparada tonto—Dijo picando a su hermano mayor.

—Respeta a tu hermano, Maru—Dijo Ran mientras Takheru fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada.

—Bueno familia, me voy ya, hasta la próxima semana—Apareció el marido en la cocina para despedirse.

—Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?—Le dio a su marido un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo tendré cielo—Dijo separándose de ella para darles un beso a sus hijos—Pasadlo bien estos tres días en la acampada mis pequeños.

—¡Si!—Respondieron a la vez contentos.

—Pues bien, llamaré cuando llegue—Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

—Más te vale porque sino lo pagarás—Le advirtió antes de que cerrara su marido la puerta, suspiró finalmente.

—Bien Takheru ve a vestirte tu también, dentro de cinco minutos vienen a recogeros—Le ordenó a su hijo—Y Maru, tú comprueba de nuevo si está todo.

—Si, mamá—Dijeron a la vez desapareciendo por la puerta.

—"Takheru, te pareces tanto a él"—Pensó Ran—¿Pero qué me pasa?—Dijo presionando su mano en el pecho.

En la gran mansión Kudo un hombre de 25 años desarreglado y con la ropa de hacia una semana, estaba en su enorme biblioteca sentado en su sillón con la mirada perdida. Estaba delgado, muy delgado y en el suelo yacían varias botellas de Wisky, prueba evidente de que consumía en exceso.

Ese hombre se llama Shinichi Kudo, aquel quien en sus tiempos era admirado por todo el mundo debido a sus dotes siendo el hombre ideal de cualquier mujer, pero eso era algo de lo que se retractarían si lo vieran en el estado en el que se encuentra actualmente, pues era completamente diferente al adolescente que una vez se dio a conocer.

Su estado actual era lamentable...

Vivía ajeno al mundo a pesar de recibir varías llamadas de amigos y familiares, algo que él ignoraba totalmente. Con el paso del tiempo la gran mayoría dejó de buscar contacto con él, solo una persona seguía persistiendo y ese era su amigo Heiji Hattori, quien en estos momentos sus insistentes llamadas estaban en proceso en estos momentos, pero aún así, él seguía sin contestar.

—"No puedo más...No quiero estar sin ti—Pensó Shinichi.—"Ran"

Él sufría por ella y es que no podía vivir sin aquella mujer quien fue, es y será la dueña de su corazón. Lo peor de todo era que ella es la mujer de otro, cosa que realmente le dolía al ojiazul, quien vivía consumido por el sufrimiento y la soledad. Lo tenía decidido quería irse del mundo, ya nada podía hacerle feliz y eso él lo sabía, por ello decidió escribir una carta en la que expresaba todo lo que sentía por última vez...Eran Palabras dedicadas a ella...

—Aunque me hayas olvidado, tú para mi siempre serás la única"—Pensó mientras tenia esa carta entre sus manos—Perdóname Ran—Dijo con la voz quebrada.


	2. inesperado

**Segunda Parte, disfruten ^^**

 **Inesperado**

Era un día bastante extraño para Ran, no sabia el porque, pero ese sueño le rondaba por la cabeza.

—"¿Pero qué me ocurre"— Pensó la violácea totalmente desconcertada.

—Llamaré a Kazuha—Decía mientras marcaba el número de su amiga, el móvil sonaba hasta que una voz familiar le contestó— Hola Kazuha, ¿cómo estás?.

— Hola Ran, que alegría me da oírte, pues esto muy bien y tú !¿cómo estás!?—Preguntó Kazuha.

—Me alegra saberlo, pues se puede decir que bien—Rió nerviosa— Y bueno, ¿cómo te va con Hattori?

—Kazuha, ¿con quién estás hablando?— Preguntó Hattori acercándose curioso.

—Es Ran—Respondió su esposa. Este frunció el ceño—Te manda saludos.

—Si, si—Salió gruñendo de la habitación—¡No pierdas el tiempo y vamos a preparar las cosas para mañana!

—Si, ya lo sé, por cierto Ran, mañana iremos a Tokio para ver a Kudo—Le informó Kazuha a su amiga. Heiji al escuchar a su esposa contarle a la violácea su futura visita volvió a la habitación molesto.

—¡No le digas nada Kazuha, no es asunto suyo!—Gritó Heiji enfadado, ya que no soportaba a Ran por el daño que le hizo a su amigo—¡Cuelga de una vez y vamos a preparar las cosas!—dijo alzando la voz.

—¡Oye no grites idiota!—Se alteró Kazuha por el susto que le ha dado su marido— Espero que le perdones Ran, verás es que Kudo no le ha contestado a las llamadas y eso le tiene muy preocupado—Le contó a la violácea en voz baja— Bueno mañana hablamos, Adiós— Y colgó.

—Oye , que tú estés molesto con mi amiga no significa que yo también deba estarlo ¿sabes? —Se volteo la morena molesta hacía su esposo—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Heiji?

—Yo, lo siento Kazuha—Bajó la mirada el detective de Osaka—El ver a mi mejor amigo desfallecer de esta manera no me gusta en absoluto y culpo a Ran por ello, es por eso que actúe así, lo siento mucho

—Heiji...

Mientras tanto, Ran seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Hattori, también pensaba en la actitud que éste mantenía con ella, algo que le parecía algo normal para así justificarlo, pero eso no era lo importante, pues según la ojiverde, Shinichi no contestaba a las llamadas, algo que le provocaba de nuevo aquella presión en el pecho.

Su mente le estaba haciendo pasar una pala jugada, agradecía internamente que sus hijos ya se hayan ido de acampada y que su marido también haya salido de viaje, algo que la molestaba demasiado pues ya eran demasiadas veces en las que ese paciente le necesitaba más de la cuenta, cosa que le parecía realmente sospechosa

—Ahh, me voy a dar una vuelta...

Caminaba sin dirección perdida en sus pensamientos, como siempre solía hacer cuando estaba sola. En su mente en estos momentos había algo que no podía salir de su cabeza y era ese sueño que tan atormentada la tenía, también estaba la conversación que tuvo con Kazuha. Esa fue la pieza que rompería del todo su tranquilidad provocando en ella la inquietud y una inmensa preocupación hasta tal punto de acabar inconscientemente en frente de la casa del detective del Este.

—¿Pero cómo...?—Tenia los ojos muy abiertos—¿Cómo he llegado tan lejos?.

Estaba realmente sorprendida del poder que su subconsciente tenía sobre ella, pues jamás se habría esperado estar en estos momentos en este lugar, la casa de su amigo de la infancia, mejor amigo y primer amor. Se giró para marcharse, pero una fuerza interior le obligaba a entrar. Algo le decía que si no entraba a la mansión lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Habiendo tomado su decisión, empujó esa reja tan gastada la cual hizo más ruido que nunca. La karateka, caminaba arrastrando los pies pero con cierta rapidez, acto que parecía un poco ridículo.

—"¿Pero qué me pasa?"— Pensó al verse de esa manera. Al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta entró sigilosamente.

Quería llamar para saber si había alguien en la casa pero no le salía la voz. No pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la casa y sentirse horrorizada al ver lo sucia y descuidada que estaba.

—"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"—Pensó.

De repente salió de sus pensamiento al escuchar una carcajada.

—"Es él"— Reconoció su voz.

Iba a marcharse, pero su cuerpo se lo estaba impidiendo, sentía que su corazón necesitaba saber cual era el motivo por el cual se carcajeaba de una manera que a ella le pareció bastante inusual en él.

—¡Damas y caballeros, he aquí el fin!—Gritó el detective dejando horrorizada a la violácea quien se había quedado en shock al ver a su mejor amigo con una soga en el cuello riéndose a carcajadas. Aquella imagen derrumbó por completo su muralla.

— Adiós..Ran—Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos para darle una patada a la silla.

-¡No, detente Shinichi!—Gritó Ran corriendo apresurada para impedir que muriera ahogado.

No supo como, pero se las apaño bastante bien para conseguir quitarle la soga y sujetarlo con fuerza para que no impactara contra el suelo. Él ni siquiera abrió los ojos, estaba paralizado pues el hecho de escuchar su voz fue algo que siempre había deseado con el corazón, pero en estos momentos no quería caer de nuevo en una de sus fantasías ya que más de una vez la violácea aparecía y desaparecía delante de sus ojos. Finalmente pensó en lo probable... ¿Una alucinación?

—"No puede ser"—Pensó el ojiazul al oler su fragancia. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—No me lo puedo creer, Ra...—Se calló brutalmente al recibir una bofetada de la karateka.

—Eres un idiota—Le dijo ella mientras Shinichi se sujetaba la mejilla por el dolor.

—R-Ran—Shinichi la miró sorprendido pues el hecho de volver a verla le dejó anonadado. Sin esperar, la envolvió entre sus brazos fuertemente sin intención de soltarla—!Estás aquí!

—¿Por qué, Shinichi?—Le preguntó con la voz quebrada—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Yo... lo siento—Le respondió en un hilillo de voz.

—¡Idiota, estás loco!—Se separó para gritarle al detective del Este quien bajó la mirada arrepentido, fue en ese momento cuando la violácea se percató de lo desnutrido que estaba—Vamos, Shinichi

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Preguntó él en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

—Luego hablaremos, ahora siéntate aquí—Le interrumpió—Te prepararé algo de comer

El detective se quedo sentado en el sofá intentado asimilar lo vivido hace unos momentos pues aún no podía creerlo del todo.

—"Ran, está aquí"—Pensó con cierta duda, pero luego se acordó de la bofetada recibida por parte de la karateka y el dolor de la misma, eso fue suficiente para confirmar que lo que estaba sucediendo era real...Suspiró ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar en el suicido? Tal vez, después de todo, si era un idiota.

Al cabo de un rato, Ran salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida, se la puso en la mesa sin decir nada, él seguía en la misma posición, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Come Shinichi—Le ordenó con autoridad.

—Yo, no... —Dijo él en un susurro.

—He dicho que comas o recibirás una de mis patadas y hablo totalmente en serio—Le amenazó la karateka.

—S-si—Obedeció y se puso a comer aterrorizado—G-Gracias—Agradeció Shinichi consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte de la violácea.

Al terminar de comer, se quedaron en silencio.

Él decidió romperlo...

—Lo siento Ran—Se disculpó con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—Lloró la morena del Este.

Él la abrazó y lágrimas también comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, algo que le pareció inesperado a la violácea, pero... ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?. Le correspondió al abrazo pues Shinichi sufría porque la estaba haciendo llorar...otra vez y ella porque simplemente vio con sus propios ojos como iba a perderle de nuevo. Consumidos en el llanto se fueron relajando hasta quedarse abrazados sin decirse nada, solo necesitaban la presencia del otro, nada les importaba.

Ninguno se esperaba tantas casualidades en un día. Él esperaba estar muerto y ella estar en su casa viviendo ese vacío, sintiéndose sola como todos estos años.

—Ran, perdóname— Shinichi la apretó más fuerte—Yo no sé como he podido llegar a eso, pero es que el hecho de no tenerte junto a mi duele demasiado

—Shinichi—Se sorprendió notando su desesperación en el abrazo algo que inconscientemente le sacó una sonrisa.

De repente ambos se perdieron en los brazos del otro entrando en aquella burbuja que tanto habían anhelado. Después de todo, ambos sufrieron por la ausencia del otro, ella con un hombre que no amaba y él sólo, sin la mujer de sus sueños. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvieron a sentir aquella calidez en sus pechos.

En Osaka, Heiji Hattori pensaba en formas de torturar a una persona, porque tenia pensado enseñarle a su amigo Kudo "modales, que irónico ¿verdad?". Kazuha decidió llamar desde su móvil para así picar un poco a su marido.

—Heiji no te preocupes, ahora veré si me lo coge a mí, seguro que no quiere hablar contigo—el detective del Oeste la fulminó con la mirada, mientras tanto el móvil sonaba.

—Em...Shi- Shinichi—Ran se apartó—Te están llamando—A él no parecía importarle, iba a ignorarlo hasta que vio a Ran tomarse la libertad de ver quien era— Es Kazuha, mañana vendrán a visitarte los Hattori.

—!¿Qué?! Espera...¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó mientras Ran le daba el móvil.

—Que mas da, responde—Entrecerró Ran los ojos, éste obedeció.

—¿Hola?

—Kudo! menos mal ¿estás bien?, nos tenias preocupados. Heiji lleva todo el día llamándote— Hattori al escuchar a su mujer hablando con Shinichi entró a toda prisa al cuarto para luego sin pensárselo dos veces le arrebató el móvil a su mujer.

—Kudo, maldito seas, desgraciado ¿Por qué no contestabas? mañana te daré una paliza, !¿Me oyes?!—Hattori asustó a medio vecindario por sus gritos.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa...Ha-tto-ri— Dijo Shinichi de forma burlona para molestarlo aún más—Bueno ¿a qué se debe tu visita?—Preguntó Shinichi cambiando de tema.

—Serás...—Suspiró finalmente al ver que su mejor amigo estaba bien— Tío estaba preocupado, no me cogías el teléfono.

—Vaya, lo siento cariño — Dijo Shinichi para provocar a Heiji, mientras Ran le miraba con los ojos como puntitos — En cualquier caso agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi Hattori ¿a qué hora llegareis para recogeros del aeropuerto?

—Aggg no me llames cariño animal , supongo que al medio día— Le informó el moreno— Oye, te veo de buen humor ¿Desde cuándo has vuelto a bromear Kudito?

—Cállate, ya hablaremos mañana, adiós cariño—Dijo Shinichi antes de colgar para que su amigo Hattori no le diera tiempo a insultarle. Éste después de colgar miro a Ran— Esto, ya sabes como somos..—Intento relajar el ambiente.

—Tranquilo, bueno ya va siendo hora de que me vaya— Dijo mientras se levantaba, pero una fuerza mayor la sujetó del brazo—¿Eh?

— P-por favor espera, tenemos que hablar—Preguntó Shinichi sin poder soltarla, esta vez no la dejaría ir, esto debía ser una segunda oportunidad que le ofrecía Dios y no la pensaba perder— ¿Por qué has venido Ran?

—Yo.. Tuve un sueño en el que tú morías y lo peor de todo es que estuvo a punto de cumplirse—Dijo con la mirada sombría. Intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir — Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo Shinichi !prométemelo!—Gritó sin poder aguantar más, tenia que llorar y lo peor de todo es que él no le contestaba, eso era algo que realmente la preocupaba bastante ¿Acaso lo volvería a intentar?

Una suave mano acariciando su mejilla la sacó de sus pensamientos. La violácea giró su rostro para mirar al ojiazul quien de repente coloca la otra mano libre en la cintura de ésta haciéndola abrir mucho los ojos, viendo como él se acercaba poco a poco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Te lo prometo—Y la besó siendo bajo su sorpresa correspondido. Era un poco inseguro por lo que se separaron para mirarse fijamente y saber que estaban seguros de lo que querían hacer. Una sonrisa decorando sus rostros fue respuesta suficiente para que ella envuelva sus brazos en su cuello y él se aferre más a su cintura profundizando más si es que se podía aquel apasionado beso el cual al cabo de un rato acabó siendo uno desesperado. Sentían la necesidad de respirar pero si a ellos en estos momentos les hacías esa pregunta te responderían que " Ni en broma". Finalmente se separaron, sus labios seguían en contacto, pues ambos deseaban compartir el mismo aire.

El tono de un móvil les sacó de su burbuja siendo la dueña de éste la karateka, quien en estos momentos al ver el nombre que aparecía en el móvil no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida, pues lo que menos le apetecía en estos momentos era hablar con aquella persona..."Su marido"

Bueno he aquí mi segunda parte, espero que os esté gustando..Hasta el próximo capitulo, habrá humor ^^... al menos yo me reí bastante escribiendo el capítulo xD


	3. Descubierto

**Descubierto**

Ella cogió el teléfono y se quedo mirándolo un tanto dubitativa mientras el detective se quedó esperando a ver que sería lo que haría la violácea, si contestar o no , al visualizar que ella no reaccionaba decidió darle un pequeño empujón.

— Responde, Ran.

Ella giró su rostro abriendo mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa pues no se esperaba que el ojiazul le dijera algo así, finalmente haciendole caso omiso abrió aquella tapa para luego aceptar la llamada.

—¿S-si? —Contestó nerviosa.

—Como que "si"..no has visto mi nombre cielo — Dijo él medio riendo —Acabo de llegar, me dijiste que te avisase ¿recuerdas?.

— Lo siento, no me fijé en quien llamaba —Mintió bajo la penetrante mirada de Shinichi —¿Has llegado bien?

— Si cielo, gracias por preguntar, la verdad es que estoy agotado así que por favor no me llames hasta que lo haga yo,necesito descarsar para el día de mañana ya que seguramente me tendrán muy liado —Dijo su esposo directamente, dejando a ran con cara de interrogante.

—O sea que harás lo de siempre, no llamar —Dijo Ran sin andarse con rodeos—Está bien, pero no te demores en hacerlo.

—Si cariño no lo dudes , te quiero a-adiós —Se despidió su esposo.

—Cuídate adiós—Colgó.

Había algo en esos viajes que no le gustaban nada a la karateka y deseaba con todo el alma saberlo y a pesar de parecerle mal aquello no pudo evitar en aquel entonces contactar con dos conocidos y muy buenos detectives para que averiguarán las acciones de su marido en New York, pues para su suerte ambos también estaban de viaje en el lugar .

 _"Ran estaba sola en casa pues su marido se había ido nuevamente hacía un mes y solamente volvió a llamarla para decirle que al final se quedaría dos semanas más._

 _—¡Otra semana más ¿otra vez?..no pasas tiempo con tu familia, parece que estás casado con tu paciente! — Ran se alteró, era la segunda vez en ese mes que se volvía a ir._

 _—L-lo siento Ran, sabes que no tengo opción es mi trabajo — su marido intentó calmarla._

 _—Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir contigo cuando te lo pedí?-Le preguntó—¡Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo entiendes.!_

 _—Si, pero no tendría tiempo, estoy muy liado lo siento cielo, bu-bueno tengo que colgar, teq.. —No le dio tiempo terminar , Ran le había colgado._

 _—¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?..Siempre hace lo mismo esta muy raro ..creo que..no se si es lo correcto..pero... y si, tengo que averiguarlo —Murmuraba marcando un número en el móvil"_

—¿Estás bien Ran? —Preguntó Shinichi al verla sumida en sus pensamientos—¿Te preocupa algo?

—N-no, no tranquilo.. estoy bien—Forzó una sonrisa.

—Ran, dime que ocurre por favor —Insistió el detective —Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que esa cara es todo lo contrario a estar bien.

—No sé, es que estos viajes desde hace un año se han vuelto muy continuos y siempre suele ser por ese "paciente" — Se quejo la violácea poniéndo la palabra paciente entre comillas con los dedos — Una vez le dije que quería irme con él a New York, total estaba de vacaciones así que no me pareció mal, pero él se negó diciéndome que estaría muy ocupado que tal vez podríamos hacerlo otro día y en otro lugar, siempre es la misma excusa —Le confesó a Shinichi con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas? Acaso crees que te..miente —Dijo Shinichi mirando el suelo.

—Puede, no tardaré en averíguarlo —dijo decidida —En dos días sabré quien es el paciente, donde, con quien, que hace y como trabaja...—Le contó Ran al ojiazul dejándole desorbitado.

—Ran, ¿has contratado algún detective? —Preguntó el detective sin quitar su cara de asombro.

—No, a dos, pasado mañana me llamarán, te sorprendería saber quien es son—Se rió—Son muy buenos detectives.

—Ran, a veces das miedo— Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza Shinichi— Esto..bueno ¿tus hijos están bien? —Preguntó él con la intención de cambiar de tema.

— Están de acampada, se han ido 3 días con el colegio —Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, de repente recordó a Takheru al ver la cara de Shinichi

—"En menudo lío me he metido"— Pensó Ran.

—"Entonces..Está sola en casa"—Pensó el detective sin mirarla.—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar en mi casa?

La violácea iba a responder hasta pero un sonoro ruido sobresaltándola la interrumpió.

—¿Que ha sido eso?—Se asustó la morena de ojos violetas.

—Vino de a fuera—El detective se levantó para buscar la causa del estruendo, resultó ser un árbol el cual bloqueaba la entrada de la casa—"No sé si alegrarme o entristecerme"—Pensó el detective mientras le hacía una gesto a Ran para que se acercará—" Bueno..Creo que debería alegrarme"

—¡¿Qué es esto y com voy a salir de aquí?!— Gritó Ran mientras el ojiazul se tapaba los oídos— ¡Kudo, no te rías idiota!—Le fulmino con la mirada al ojiazul pues para él la situación parecía divertirle bastante.

—Lo-Lo..siento Ran, creo recordar que en la tele mencionaron algo sobre un posible terremoto —Dijo Shinichi—Voy a hacer una llamada para confirmar nuestro problema

—Esta bien...

—."Es increíble que no nos hayamos enterado hasta escuchar el árbol desplomarse"—Pensó el detective del Este.

Al cabo de un rato el ojiazul vuelve junto a la karateka.

—Oye Ran, dicen que no podrán venir hasta mañana, al parecer no es el único árbol desplomado, la carretera está cortada por varios de ellos, así que debes quedarte aquí—Dijo con los ojos cerrados señalando el suelo de su casa.

—Pero, pero...—Ran se quedó sin palabras, suspiró—Que remedio, bueno me voy a preparar la cena que se ha hecho muy tarde—Dijo finalmente desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

—"Ojalá viviera así todos los días"—Pensó sonriendo dirigiéndose a la cocina para ayudar a Ran, pues quería aprovechar cada momento junto a ella.

Mientras tanto en Nueva york, nuestros detectives investigaban sobre el marido de Ran, gracias a los contactos, no tardaron en encontrar el lugar en el que se hospedaba, pero les sorprendió encontrar el nombre con el que estaba registrado.

—"Un nombre falso"— Los detectives pensaron a la vez.

—En serio ¿a quién se le ocurre registrarse con el nombre de Jack Sparrow? — Susurró la mujer entrecerrando los ojos —No te parece extraño Yusaku

—Si,, aunque lo que debería parecerte raro es el hecho de que no esté solo, no el nombre con el que se ha registrado ¿no crees? —Dijo cerrando los ojos el novelista.

—¿Crees que le estará siendo infiel a Ran?—Preguntó la ex-actriz con un tono que le pareció a Yusaku ¿feliz?.

— ¡Yukiko! —Su esposo vio que estaba en lo cierto —No te alegres por algo así, además, no sabemos si el marido de Ran está cometiendo adulterio, la única opción que tenemos para saberlo sería... —Insinuó Yusaku.

—¡¿Disfrazandome de empleada del Hotel para poder entrar en su habitación?! —Se emociono Yukiko.

—Silencio Yukiko que nos van a descubrir, vamos prepárate— Susurró su esposo.

—Si —susurró ella mientras salía de su escondite para adentrarse al hotel, el esposo de Ran seguía en el lugar, no había salido según la recepcionista. Yukiko caminó con disimulo hasta encontrar la puerta que llevaba al vestuario de empleados , tenía un plan y lo llevaría a la perfección,se puso el uniforme y salió no sin antes coger la tarjeta de la habitación.

—201, está es su habitación"—Pensó sonriendo.

Llevo con ella la cena y un vino especial.

— "Vamos a ver que tenemos por aquí"—Pensó la ex-actriz tocando la puerta con los nudillos, nadie abrió, pero estaba segura de que había alguien, así que volvió a tocar para finalmente conseguir su propósito. Un apuesto hombre de cabello castaño, tez blanca y alto vestido con una bata abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, señor—Saludo Yukiko bajando la mirada,pues aquella bata era muy fina, de repente una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos.

—Cariño ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó la voz misteriosa.

Yusaku estaba escuchando todo desde fuera, no sin antes encender la grabadora para tener como prueba la conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?— Preguntó el marido de Ran amablemente a Yukiko.

—Esto es un regalo por parte del hotel, les ha tocado un cena especial de parejas ¿me deja pasar para dejarles la cena?—Ésta sin esperar respuesta entró.

—Cariño, me voy a la ducha—Dijo el esposo de Ran mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en los labios a su amante,

—"Bingo"—Pensó Yukiko mientras les tomaba una foto con disimulo .

—Deja eso ahí y retírate...vamos lárgate—Le dijo la amante a Yukiko con desprecio.

—Lo-Lo siento ¿Cómo se llama usted señorita? —Preguntó Yukiko dejándolo todo en la mesa —Su cara me suena.

—Y a ti que te importa, haz tu trabajo y fuera de aquí—La amante se dirigía a Yukiko con aires de superioridad.

—Vamos Fumie, tranquilízate solamente será una fan que te habrá reconocido— dijo el marido de Ran mientras su amante se aferraba a él.

—"Otra foto"— pensó Yukiko satisfecha por su trabajo.

—Perdónele ella es...—Dijo el marido de Ran.

— Es Fumie Ginkozu ¿verdad? —dijo mientras la reconocida se quedo sorprendida —la cantante que sustituyeron por ser una borracha y no, no soy su fan —Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? que grosera, me voy a quejar—Dijo él cerrando la puerta. A Fumie le molestó bastante el comentario de la supuesta empleada.

—¡Maldita!—Grito Fumie a los cuatro vientos.

Yukiko salió del hotel corriendo ya vestida con su ropa anterior sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Esto promete.. —dijo acercándose a su marido—Lo has escuchado todo ¿no?.

—Si, pero tengo entendido que Fumie Ginkozu es una mujer casada, vaya, parece ser que ambos están engañando a sus respectivas parejas —Dijo él poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

—Ran se llevará una gran decepción— dijo Yukiko —En cierto modo me alegra por que al final podrá estar con mi Shin-chan ¿no te parece genial querido?— Dijo dando saltos de felicidad.

—Yukiko cálmate —dijo yusaku con los ojos cerrados y con una gotita en la cabeza.


	4. Recuerdos amargos y felices

**Recuerdos amargos y felices**

Era una situación bastante complicada, el pensar que después de tanto tiempo sus deseos carnales les incitaran a darse aquel apasionado beso el cual despertó más deseo del que ellos pudieron imaginar provocaba bastante tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo cuando la mente de cada uno les recordaba de que no les quedaba más remedio que dormir bajo el mismo techo debido al accidente del árbol, aunque a Shinichi no parecía molestarse en absoluto , es más, estaba contento por saber que Ran estaría a su lado, aunque fuera por un día.

Al terminar de cenar, Ran se puso a lavar los platos y Shinichi se quedó sentado observándola. Pensaba en lo guapa que se había puesto con el paso de los años, era toda una mujer.

Finalmente ella le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Shinichi, coge una bolsa y recoge todas las botellas que tienes tiradas en el suelo de la biblioteca y también las del salón — le ordenó Ran.

— ¡S-si, ya voy !— Respondió Shinichi nervioso mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Desde cuándo bebes? — Dijo en un tono bajo para no ser escuchada, pero él la oyó a la perfección.

—"Desde que te perdí, Ran"—Pensó cabizbajo desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Shinichi en la biblioteca se puso manos a la obra pues quería tener su casa presentable para el día de mañana ya que sus amigos de Osaka estarían pronto en el lugar. Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de botellas consumidas desparramadas por el suelo, era tan poco consciente de sus actos en aquel entonces que ni se dio cuenta de que se estaba matando a si mismo con el alcohol.

—"¿Para qué suicidarme si ya estaba acabando conmigo con esto?"— Pensó con una sonrisa melancólica.

El sonido del teléfono de la mansión le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a la mesita para cogerlo y se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver, pues después de aquella batalla contra la organización a penas supo de esa persona.

— Cuanto tiempo, Kudo — Saludo Shiho Miyano con el tono que tanto la caracteriza.

—¡H-Haibara!— Se sorprendió— Quiero decir Miyano, menuda sorpresa, pensé que ya no te acordabas de nadie— Dijo riendo Shinichi.

— ¿Disculpa? tienes un problema muy gordo Kudo, te he llamado unas cuantas veces y no me lo cogías, te daba por muerto así que esta vez llamé para confirmar mi teoría— Dijo Shiho burlándose de él ocultando el verdadero motivo, la preocupación, pues ella sabia que su amigo había cambiado brutalmente desde el matrimonio de Ran.

Aún recuerda, aquel fatídico día en el que él debía irse para la batalla final.

 _"Habían descubierto su verdadera identidad "Conan Edogawa era Shinichi Kudo y para obtener ayuda de la policía japonesa tuvo que transformarse delante de ellos._

 _Debía actuar, alejarse de sus seres queridos, de ella..su Ran. Él jefe de la Organización también estaba al tanto de su secreto, pues Gin y Vodka antes de ser detenidos se lo informaron, por lo tanto, tenia que pedir protección para sus amigos y familiares por si algún día los buscaban para utilizarlos en contra del detective._

 _Les dieron la protección necesaria en secreto hasta el día en el que todos los miembros de la organización de Japón estuvieran encarcelados, una vez conseguido ese objetivo, le tocó al detective del Este actuar junto al FBI ya que aun quedaban bastantes miembros en Estados Unidos, sumando al jefe, tenía que partir._

 _Finalmente llamó a Ran para despedirse de ella diciéndole que nunca más iba a volver , a pesar de eso, la violácea le rogó para verle aunque fuera por última vez, él también quería estar cerca de ella y para siempre, pero esta vez no sabia cuando iba a regresar._

 _Haibara contemplaba la triste imagen de Conan hablando por teléfono con Ran, los ojos del niño brillaban, quería llorar pero no lo hacia, al final acepto verla._

 _Una vez terminada la llamada miró la pantalla del teléfono con tristeza, luego fijo sus ojos azules en Haibara quien capto el mensaje de su mirada._

 _— El antídoto ya está listo— Dijo seria — ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer Kudo?_

 _— Si, ya ha sufrido mucho por mi, no quiero que siga esperándome, porque no sé si voy a regresar y si lo llego a hacer no sé cuando lo haré — Replicó Conan triste._

 _— Como quieras Kudo, sígueme al laboratorio — Dijo mientras andaba hacia la puerta que la llevaba al sótano — ¿Cuándo os encontraréis?_

 _— Esta noche— Respondió el detective._

 _— ¿Estás seguro? esta vez la transformación dolerá más y estarás cansado — Le reprochó Haibara sin mirarlo._

 _— Créeme Haibara, nada duele más que alejarte de la persona que amas — Dijo Conan mirando el suelo._

 _— "Te entiendo más de lo que crees kudo, yo estoy cerca de ti todos los días ,sin embargo ,a la vez estás lejos de mi, solo tienes ojos para ella, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos..supongo que es mejor así" — Pensó Haibara mientras cogía la pastilla definitiva — Aquí tienes Kudo_

 _— Gracias..Haibara — Agradeció el niño sonriendo de forma triste — Por.. todo_

 _Haibara no le contestó, salió del laboratorio para dejarlo sólo, pero decidió decirle a Conan algo para subirle el animo, algo que él no se esperaría de su fría amiga._

 _— Todo saldrá bien Kudo, no decaigas debes ser fuerte para..regresar y luego..le contarás la verdad, se acabarán las mentiras..todo estará bien— Le animó Haibara sin mirar al pequeño._

 _—Gracias de nuevo— Agradeció sonriendo"_

— Oye Miyano ¿Me oyes? — Shinichi llamó la atención de su amiga.

— Si te oigo lo siento, estaba pensando — Dijo Shiho.

— ¿En qué? —Preguntó Shinichi curioso.

— En que mi teoría no fue correcta, sigues vivo, no tendré que ir a ningún funeral —Se burlo la científica.

— Oye oye ¿tanto me odias? — Dijo Shinichi sonriendo entre dientes — Pues si esto vivo y coleando que-ri-da.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Mouri ? —Preguntó Shiho yendo directamente al grano con una de sus características sonrisas.

— ¿Q-Qué dices ? — Dijo Shinichi con los ojos como platos — ¿No puedo reírme ahora?.

— Kudo, llevas cuatro años como un..un..—Shiho pensaba en la palabra — Fantasma ,eso es.

Shiho recibió un gruñido molesto por parte de Shinichi al otro lado del teléfono.

— Además te conozco lo suficiente, tus emociones cambian siempre cuando se trata de ella— Continuó Miyano de forma tranquila—¿y bien?

— Está en mi casa..y se va a quedar a dormir — Le contó un poco nervioso y en voz bajita, iba a decir algo más pero Shiho se le adelanto.

— Vaya, así que vas a revivir la noche de hace cinco años, eh —Le recordó Shiho con una sonrisa traviesa — No pierdes el tiempo Kudo.

— !¿Que¡? —El detective se puso como un tomate al recordar su última noche con Ran —No sé de que me hablas—Negó Shinichi.

— Oh, vamos Kudo, que no soy tonta o me vas a decir que la marca que traías en el cuello te la hizo un mosquito— Dijo Shiho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él iba seguir negando las cosas pero suspiró dandose por vencido, pues sabía que con la científica no se podía.

Tu ganas, Miyano...

—Bien, habla—Dijo la científica.

— Vino a verme y b-bueno estuvo conmigo toda la tarde y..luego..esto..nos besamos — Le contó el ojiazul esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su amiga la cual no estaba llegando— ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues ahí o te has muerto?

Shinichi se rió al haberle devuelto la broma por el comentario anterior.

— Pero Kudo, Mouri ¿no estaba casada? — Pregunto Shiho.

— Lo está...— Afirmó Shinichi —Pero..yo..no..bueno..prefiero no sacar ese tema con ella.

— ¿Por qué? os habéis besado, yo que tu hablaría con ella, mira Kudo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero deberías hacer algo, si está ahí es por algo, además deberías contarle todo, ya no hay peligro ,confiesa la verdad o al menos dile que sigues enamorado de ella o es que piensas dejarla marchar como hiciste hace 5 años—Dijo Shiho seria—Y es más he pasado por alto una cosa ¿ Por qué se queda en tu casa?— pregunto Shiho curiosa.

— Un árbol ha bloqueado la puerta, no es por gusto, no tiene otra opción — Respondió Shinichi

—Oh, vaya y...

— Bueno ¿Cómo te va con Hakuba? — Interrumpió Shinichi mostrando interés por la vida de su amiga.

— Bien, muy bien, llamaba en parte por eso, nos casamos el mes que viene — Le Respondió Shiho — Oye Kudo, no me cambies de tema.

—!Enhorabuena ya estas haciéndote una mujer — rió Shinichi — ahora no puedo evitar imaginarme a minicientíficas — Se carcajeó Shinichi.

—!Idiota cierra el pico¡— Gritó sonrojada Shiho. De repentó miró su reloj para comprobar la hora, suspiró —Kudo, tengo que dejarte

—Si esta bien, buenas noches

—Antes de colgar te informo que la semana que viene estaremos Hakuba y yo en Japón, ah y Kudo... — Shinichi escuchaba atentamente— No pierdas esta oportunidad , te deseo suerte— Dijo Shiho.—Hasta la semana que viene

— Lo haré, gracias por todo, hasta la semana que viene — Se despidió Shinichi antes de colgar.

—"Recuerdo esa maravillosa noche en la que le di todo de mi a Ran, pero después tuve que mentirle diciéndole que no la quería"—Pensó amargado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina como si de una fuerte conexión emocional se tratará, la violácea también recordó aquel amargo pero a la vez feliz momento en el que el amor de aquella noche especial había dado sus frutos, algo que a día de hoy el detective desconocía...

—"Takheru"— Pensó Ran.

En Osaka, Kazuha estaba en la cama tumbada hablando con Heiji mientras éste la ignoraba perdido en sus pensamientos, él solo asentía pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta esa mujer, Heiji?!— Gritó Kazuha asustando a su esposo por la locura que acabó de soltar por la boca.

— !Idiota ¿pero que tontería estás diciendo? — Se alteró el moreno.

— Te hable de mi nueva compañera de trabajo, te dije que era guapa y te dije que si te gustaría cenar con ella y asentiste !pedazo de estúpido¡—Le insultó enfadada.

—Mujer, lo siento pensaba en el viaje de Mañana, lo siento no estaba escuchando lo que me decías— forzó Heiji una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver a Kudo? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Solo quiero saber de él Kazuha, hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba tan animado, realmente me siento aliviado, solo quiero conocer el motivo — Replicó Heiji sonriendo

— Por cierto, ¿me contarás porque estás tan enfadado con Ran? no sé porque tienes que contármelo por el camino mañana, vamos, cuéntamelo ahora. —Insistió Kazuha

— Se casó con otro, dejó a Kudo plantado, no le esperó y ahora él está así por su culpa —Le contó enfadado con los ojos cerrados — Es por eso que estoy así.

— Vaya, dices que eres muy amigo de Kudo pero me parece que te has perdido bastantes cosas Heiji, al final voy a saber más que tú sobre ese tema—Llamo Kazuha la atención de su marido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kazuha? —Preguntó Heiji.

— Heiji te contare algo muy importante, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Kudo ,tiene que ser Ran la que se lo cuente a él —Dijo Kazuha confundiendo más aun al moreno, éste finalmente asintió.


	5. El sueño de los dos

**El Sueño De Los Dos**

En un lujoso apartamento de Nueva York una pareja de casados hablaba sobre las pruebas ya conseguidas por petición de su "cliente", buscaban la mejor manera para solucionar el tema de este caso mientras cenaban.

—¿Qué hacemos Yusaku? Ran estará esperando nuestra llamada—Preguntó Yukiko mientras su marido tomaba de su copa de vino.

—Creo que no deberíamos de habernos metido en esto Yukiko —Respondió Yusaku —No esperaba encontrarme con una infidelidad.

—Pero Ran nos lo ha pedido y no es el momento de abandonar, te recuerdo que aceptaste tanto como yo, así que te aguantas querido —Replicaba la actriz —A no ser que...

—Hagamos que él mismo confiese...en el caso de que no lo haga se lo diremos a Ran —Terminó la frase Yusaku.

—Exacto, pues bien, mañana iremos a hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo —Dijo Yukiko —Por cierto querido yo...

—Sé lo que quieres decir Yukiko, no es el momento, ya lo hablaremos con ella cuando estemos en Japón — Yusaku supo de que quería hablar su esposa.

—Muy bien, ¡que interesante se está poniendo esto!—Gritó Yukiko contenta.

—Yukiko, tranquilízate por favor—Dijo su marido con una gotita en la cabeza.

En la casa de los Hattori, como es de esperar, Heiji Hattori estaba más negro que la capa de Lord Voldemort al escuchar de su esposa lo que nunca se habría esperado.

—¡Que!—Gritó Heiji—¿Estás hablando en serio Kazuha?—Preguntó su esposo.

—Si Heiji,muy en serio—Respondió su esposa.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme eso? no es justo para Kudo, tengo que decírselo—Dijo Heiji con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú no vas a decir nada porque me lo has prometido ¿acaso tú le dijiste a Ran que Kudo siempre fue Conan ?—Se tapó la boca de golpe mientras su marido la miraba totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Quién te ha contado eso?—Preguntó Heiji sin quitar la cara de asombro.

—E-Esto bueno yo—Rió nerviosa—N-No me hagas caso a veces digo tonterías.

—No son tonterías, habla Kazuha ¿hay algo más que yo no sepa?—Preguntó con un semblante serio fijando en ella su mirada.

—Lo siento Heiji, no puedo decirte nada más porque estaría traicionando a mi amiga, así que por favor no me repliques—Respondió mientras le daba la espalda a su esposo para dormir.

—Un momento a mi no me dejarás con la palabra en la boca Kazuha, es que acaso..¿Ran ya lo sabía?—Preguntó Heiji.

—Por favor no me hagas más preguntas, nosotros no debemos meternos en esto, te lo suplico Heiji no le digas nada a Kudo y en cuanto a lo otro...no puedo hablarte de ello ,por favor entiéndeme—Respondió Kazuha volteándose.

—Esta bien, no te haré más preguntas.. le preguntaré a Ran—Dio Heiji dándole la espalda a su mujer para ignorar cualquier queja.

—¡Pero mira que eres cabezota, no te atrevas a preguntarle nada a Ran!..¿lo has entendido, Heiji? ¿Heiji?—Le llamó, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los ronquidos de su esposo.

— Será imbécil, se ha dormido —Gruño Kazuha—Te vas a enterar mañana—Dijo mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta para dormir.

—"Así que Ran ya lo sabía ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?, tengo que averiguarlo"—Pensó Heiji mientras fingía estar dormido.

—"Oh no ¿Qué es lo que he hecho" se me ha escapado, Ran me va a matar, debo evitar que Heiji hable con ella sea como sea"—Pensó Kazuha en su gran error.

En la Mansión de Shinichi Kudo rondaba el silencio, Ran al terminar de lavar los platos decidió ayudar al ojiazul con las tareas de la casa. Limpiaron cada rincón sin olvidarse de nada. Al cabo de un rato se sentaron agotados, les pareció un milagro el que hayan conseguido acabar a las 10 de la noche, pues habían pensado que terminarían más tarde.

Estaban un tanto cansados a causa del largo día vivido. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse y preguntarse, pero el problema era que ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso.

Ran había sufrido mucho durante estos 5 años habiendo aceptado vivir una mentira casándose con un hombre con la misma intención que ella, un plan que al parecer no salió como ellos esperaban, al menos ella, jamás habría pensado volver besar los labios de aquel que la hacia flotar en sus sueños, simplemente aquello la dejaba sin respiración, ni siquiera creía llegar a estar encerrada con él en su casa, esto demuestra que el mundo es un pañuelo.

Shinichi por su lado, también había sufrido dejando ir a la mujer que amaba, muriéndose de pena al no tenerla junto a él, a su lado. ¿Quien lo habría dicho? Que inesperadas son las vueltas del destino.

Aunque no lo pareciera, los nervios del detective estaban a flor de piel, le consumían por dentro, agradeció internamente a Kaito por haberle enseñado a poner su mejor cara de Poker.

La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando desde su lado del sofá queriendo decir algo para llamar su atención, algo que desgraciadamente no conseguía porque no le salían las palabras adecuadas para mantener una conversación en condiciones siendo motivo de todo esto la aparente serenidad que pudo notar en la karateka, pero aquello lo puso en dudas ya que después de todo él también parecía estar "calmado"

Decidió romper aquel molesto silencio, pues era algo que le ponía bastante nervioso, obviamente seguía con su cara de Poker, pero sabia que no aguantaría mucho más.

—Esto bueno ¿te apetece un té, Ran?—Preguntó nervioso sin mirarla.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la violácea ¿Lo estaba ignorando?. Decidió usar el contacto visual para volver a preguntarle, giró su rostro para hablarle y le extrañó ver en su rostro una mirada perdida.

—¿Ran?—La llamó pero ésta seguía sin inmutarse—¡Ran!

—¡Ahh! dime—La violácea se sobresaltó por el grito del detective.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó el ojiazul con notable preocupación..

—No es nada tranquilo—Dijo Ran.

—¿Seguro?—Insistió no muy convencido.

—Seguro—Sonrió para calmarle.

—Esta bien, te estaba preguntando si te apetecía un té—Dijo para suavizar el ambiente— No vendría nada mal con este frío

—Tienes razón, voy a ir a prepararlo— Replicó Ran mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Ah no espera, ya lo hago yo Ran—Dijo levantándose para seguir a la karateka

—Eres capaz de provocar un incendio haciendo un simple té—Confesó Ran mientras se reía.

A Shinichi no le hizo ninguna gracia, es cierto que una vez por poco quemaba la casa intentando cocinar, pero con el té no tenia problemas, es más, lo hacia bien y le salia delicioso.

—Oye, oye, que no voy a quemar la casa haciendo un simple té—Se defendió al ver la poca confianza que tenía Ran en él—Te lo demostrare

El detective del Este, se acercó a Ran para quitarle la tetera que estaba llenando de agua para así continuar él con el proceso.

—Shinichi no seas crío, lo haré yo—Dijo Ran sujetando la tetera que Shinichi quería quitarle.

—Ya basta lo haré yo y punto, suelta esa tetera, si seguimos así el agua se derramará—Respondió mientras intentaba quitársela.

Y como si las palabras del ojiazul hubieran cobrado vida propia, el agua se derramó por todo el suelo mojando parte de la encimera de la cocina. Shinichi alargo su brazo, pues quería coger un trapo para limpiar el desastre provocado, pero a causa del agua comenzó a moverse torpemente , Ran intentó ayudarle así que lo sujetó del brazo para que no se cayera, desafortunadamente no les ha ido muy bien.

— ¡Ahhhhh!—Dijeron a la vez al perder el equilibrio.

Los dos acabaron en el suelo, aunque en una situación bastante embarazosa. Shinichi estaba encima de Ran, ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra. De repente el ojiazul se quedo mirando fijamente a la karateka a los ojos, aquellos en los que se había perdido más de una vez.

Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco sintiendo esas ganas de volver a poseer aquellos labios, los cuales se veían más apetecibles de lo normal, deseaba demasiado volver a besarla y no pensaba reprimirse, eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para la violácea, quien se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Shi-Shinichi—Ran levanto la mano para apartar al detective pero éste fue más rápido.

—Shhh—Él cogió su mano al vuelo, puso la otra mano en su mejilla y se acercó poco a poco a ella.

—E-Espe..—No le dio tiempo a acabar, no pudo.

La besó, esos besos que sólo él sabia dar..tan dulces...era una sensación que llevaba años sin sentir, era...maravilloso. Al final decidió dejarse llevar rodeando el cuello del detective con sus brazos para acercarlo y profundizarlo más el contacto olvidándose por completo de la razón y de la situación en la que estaban, simplemente se dejaron dominar por la lujuria del momento, sobre todo el ojiazul, quien no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, no ahora, después de haberla extrañado tanto, pensaba aprovechar el tiempo sin perder ni un segundo.

Ninguno de los dos supieron como, pero acabaron en el sofá besándose más apasionadamente notando como aumentaba el calor de sus cuerpos. Ran no supo de donde había sacado las fuerzas para arrancarle la camisa a Shinichi y dejarla partida en dos telas.

Los dos en aquel momento eran conscientes de a donde querían llegar, pero necesitaban saber que ese deseo era mutuo y no un simple capricho egoísta, se miraron buscando una respuesta clara, se sonrieron, eso fue suficiente.

—Te amo Ran—Susurró Shinichi.

La besó de nuevo expresando en aquella demostración lo mucho que lo sentía, por haberle mentido y hecho tanto daño.

Ella sonrió enceguecida por las lágrimas de felicidad mientras él se deleitaba en su paladar llenándola de dulces besos en las mejillas, en la nariz, en su cuello desnudo, dejando rastros de amor en cada parte de su cuerpo, era tan cálido el sentimiento que se presentaba en sus pechos..parecía un sueño.

Sin más paciencia y con sus cuerpos ya embriagados se unieron en uno viviendo aquella noche como si fuera la última. Ninguno sabía que podría suceder a partir de esa noche, pero ¿acaso importaba? estaban ahí, juntos, no querían pensar en nada más, solo en amarse de nuevo.. una vez más.

Era el sueño de los dos..

 **Fin del capitulo, Comenten ¿si? Díganme que les ha parecido, hasta pronto ^^**


	6. El Caso

**Disclaimer: No me considero dueña de los personajes de Detectice Conan, solamente me considero dueña de la historia.**

 **El Caso**

Un día soleado se asomo por Osaka, eran las 8 de la mañana y la familia Hattori se preparaba para el viaje a Tokio, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, cada uno sumido en su propio pensamiento, Heiji seguía pensando sobre la conversación que tuvo con Kazuha, una de ellas es la segunda noticia pero no le quitaba importancia a la primera, lo tenia claro, cuando llegase a Japón tendría que preguntarle a Ran en persona.

—"¿Cómo pudo conocer la identidad de Kudo si éste nunca se lo había dicho?"—Pensó Heiji

Heiji seguía con esa pregunta desde que su mujer se lo había dicho, debía preguntarle a Ran aunque ésta probablemente no sea tan amable con él, después de todo él dejó de hablarle por su enlace, fue a su boda y lo único que hizo fue decirle que " porque le hacia tanto daño a su amigo"a partir de aquel día, la mirada de Ran siempre se tornaba fría hacia Heiji, aun así, debía intentarlo, aunque haya riesgos de recibir una de sus patadas.

Kazuha estaba igual, buscaba maneras de despistar a su esposo, pero como él era detective ¿Cómo hacerlo?, no le cabía duda de que él era mucho más astuto que ella, pero se aprovecharía de su posición, conocía sus debilidades y pretendía aprovecharse de ellas.

—"No te saldrás con la tuya Heiji"—Pensó Kazuha de forma maliciosa.

Heiji miró a su mujer y vio que de repente en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa terrorífica y éste no pudo evitar asustarse.

—"E-Esta mujer da miedo"—Pensó con cara de pánico

—Heiji ya deberíamos irnos, llegaremos tarde—Dijo Kazuha con los ojos cerrados sin mirarle.

El moreno salio de sus pensamientos y asintió con una gota de sudor en la frente, no tenia ninguna duda, Kazuha estaba planeando algo y éste se temía lo peor.

—"Tengo miedo"—Pensó Heiji

—Venga nos vamos, Kotake cielo, ven aquí—Decía mientras cogía al niño—Vamos Heiji, muévete.

—¡S-si!—Respondió de forma automática mientras cogía las maletas

Así fue como los Hattori emprendieron su camino hacia Tokio, Heiji no podía evitar pensar en lo que debía hacer cuando llegase a su destino, pero tampoco olvidaba la terrorífica mirada de Kazuha, debía estar alerta.

Mientras en Tokio, en las calles de Beika el sol asomaba. Era una mañana muy tranquila en la mansión. Sin ninguna duda era el mejor momento de Ran y Shinichi quienes en aquella mágica noche después de haberse amado tanto se que quedaron entre besos y caricias completamente dormidos. A pesar de no querer despertar de su maravilloso sueño, la karateka no pudo seguir durmiendo debido a la luz del día. Abrió poco a poco los ojos asimilando lo de anoche...No había sido un sueño..Fue real.

Se quedo mirando la cara de su detective, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al recordar sus palabras, en las que en cada beso, caricia y unión le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Le acarició el torso hasta llegar a su rostro, éste seguía totalmente dormido, sin intenciones de despertar, como si de un niño se tratara. Ran sonrió al ver que en su rostro vislumbraba mucha paz.

—"Tonto, es increíble saber lo mucho que te extrañe"—Pensó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Como respuesta de sus caricias, el detective la apretó más hacia él hasta tal punto de hacer chocar sus narices. La violácea no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la escasa distancia, sintiendo como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Se acercó rompiendo aquella distancia rozando los labios del ojiazul con los ojos cerrados, hasta que de repente los abrió por el inesperado beso recibido por parte de su amado, pues lo había despertado por el dulce gesto el cual quiso aprovechar apresando sus labios. Ran correspondió inmediatamente expresando todo su amor. Después de separarse juntaron sus frentes mirándose de forma tierna.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo?—Dijo Shinchi mientras le daba un fugaz beso, Ran asintió sonrojada.

—Yo también te amo, Shinichi—Respondió ella.

Shinichi ante tal respuesta volvió a besarla apasionadamente, empezó a bajar por su cuello hasta volver de nuevo a su lugar favorito, se puso encima de ella y la volvió a besar vorazmente.

—Shi-Shinichi tengo que irme—intentó apartarlo pero él volvía a apresarla y ella simplemente no podía evitar corresponderle.

—Mmm no... no.. por favor ...un rato más—Decía el ojiazul entre besos.

—S-Shinichi.. ¿no.. lo entiendes? Heiji y Kazuha vendrán a verte, tengo que irme..—Corresponder a cada beso no le ayudaba en absoluto, así que se resistió y le miro a los ojos seria para recordárle la situación en la que estaban—Shinichi...

Shinichi captó el mensaje, era verdad, ella estaba casada y tenia que esperar a ver que sería lo que haría Ran, no se atrevía a preguntarle.

—Esta bien—Suspiró el detective del Este—Pero...

En ese momento se instalo en la cara de Shinichi una mirada de profunda tristeza.

—Prométeme que no me dejarás, Ran—Suplicó él—Por favor

La violácea notó la desesperación en las palabras del detective así que decidió por primera vez tomar la iniciativa dándole lo que más le gusta, un dulce beso, luego puso su mano en la nuca del ojiazul para obligarlo a juntar su frente contra la suya.

—Te lo prometo maniático de los misterios—Éste se sorprendió por la acción y por la respuesta de Ran así que no pudo evitar sonreír y darle otro tierno pero fugaz beso.

—Al menos desayunarás conmigo antes de irte ¿no?—Preguntó el detective en el oído de su amada.

—Esta bien—Respondió ella.

Ambos se levantaron para vestirse, pero Ran detuvo a Shinichi.

—¡A la ducha ya!—Ordeno mientras señalaba las escaleras de la mansión con los ojos cerrados.

Shinichi se quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos, no supo como reaccionar, decidió obedecer pero antes la cogió por la cintura y unió su cuerpo todavía desnudo al suyo.

—Dúchate conmigo—La invitó con una sonrisa picara provocando el sonrojo en la violácea.

—No Shinichi, yo iré a preparar el desayuno así que venga vete ya—Dijo liberándose de Shinichi.

La karateka, se dirigió a la cocina bajo la penetrante mirada del detective, quien en estos momentos se encontraba refunfuñando, por nada en el mundo quería separarse de ella, sobre todo después de haberla tenido como en la noche anterior.

Finalmente le hizo caso omiso y decidió ir al baño para asearse teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa llena de felicidad pues la misma al fin y al cabo había entrado ayer por su puerta.

Después de una buena ducha, Shinichi con el animo por los cielos acompaño a su karateka en el desayuno. Cuanto había extrañado su comida, pues desde su vuelta a Japón la única comida que había pasado por su estomago era precalentada.

Durante el desayuno, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar recordar su infancia y los tiempos de institutos en los que Sonoko solía hacerles pasar momentos realmente vergonzosos.

—Esa Sonoko—Se rio Ran al recordar a su amiga de la infancia.

—Si, que tiempos aquellos, a mi me ponía de los nervios—Dijo Shinichi—Por cierto ¿Qué hay de ella?

—Se ha casado con Makoto y tiene tres niños preciosos—Respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

—¡¿En serio?! no puede ser ¿Sonoko? ¿nuestra Sokoko?—Replicó Incrédulo.

—¿Acaso hay otra Sonoko que conozcas Shinichi?—Ran le miró con los ojos entrecerrados al verle riendo a carcajadas—Oye ¡Shinichi!

—L-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo—Dijo después de calmarse limpiándose una lágrima del ojo.

—Sonoko también ha madurado, la gente cambia ¿sabes?—defendió a su amiga, pero aquello solo consiguió hacer que Shinichi volviera a reírse.

—Pero Ran...es Sonoko—Decía entre risas.

—Shinichi deja de reírte, no seas cruel—Respondió Ran intentando aguantarse la risa, pues a pesar de todo comprendía al ojiazul, después de todo Sonoko en sus tiempos no fue un chica que solía perder el tiempo.

—B-Bueno ya paro... ya paro...aii Sonoko—Dijo Shinichi calmando su ataque de risa—"Hacia tanto que no me reía así"

Una vez terminado el desayuno y su alegre conversación, la violácea decidió prepararse para irse a su casa. El detective por su lado, decidió acompañarla a pesar de las negaciones de la karateka, pero ni de aquella manera parecía aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Finalmente se dio por vencida aceptando su caballerosidad.

En el camino se tornaba un incomodo silencio, algo que al cabo de un rato Ran decidió romper.

—Bueno ¿Has resuelto algún caso?—Preguntó Ran mientras Shinichi se sorprendió por la inesperada interrogativa.

—No he resuelto un caso desde hace...cuatro años—Respondió con la mirada sombría.

—¿Eh?—Le miró incrédula—¿Por qué?—Detuvo su caminata y éste se giro para mirarla.

—Porque yo...—Dijo mientras se acercaba a la violácea—No soy Shinichi Kudo sin Ran Mouri.

—Shi-Shinichi—Esas palabras simplemente consiguieron hacer que de los ojos de la karateka comenzaran a brotar lágrimas, pues le parecía increíble escuchar algo así de la boca del detective.

—Tonta no llores...—La envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Idiota, no tuviste porque hacer eso—Dijo encarándolo entre lágrimas—Los casos para ti, son importantes, no debiste hacerlo

—Tú siempre has sido más importante para mí, Ran—Le limpió los restos de lágrimas con los pulgares.

De nuevo comenzaron a sentir esa aura envolviéndoles por completo convirtiéndoles en dos tontos enamorados, comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios olvidándose de que estaban en la calle.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!—Se separaron sobresaltados por el grito.

Ambos corrieron hacia la casa en la que se había escuchado el grito, sin esperar, entraron en el lugar para luego quedarse horrorizados ante lo que se presentó para sus ojos.

— Ran, llama a la policía—Ordeno Shinichi.

—S-Si—Saco el móvil para marcar el número mientras Shinichi se acercaba a la mujer del chillido.

—¿Que ha pasado?—Preguntó Shinichi

—N-No lo se, lo encontré así y al ver su rostro..¿está muerto?—Respondió la mujer entre lágrimas.

—Le han envenenado con cianuro, señora—Informó Shinichi al revisar el cuerpo—¿Quién está en casa?

—Buenas tar..¿Que ha pasado aquí?—Preguntó asombrado el misterioso hombre que entro junto a su mujer.

—¿Quién es usted?—Replicó el ojiazul con otra pregunta.

—Soy Hendo Miyaru y ésta de aquí es mi esposa, Akemi Miyaru—Respondió el hombre.

—¿E-Esta muerto?—Preguntó al detective del Este Akemi Miyaru estando asustada.

—Si, lo han envenenado—Respondió Shinichi.

—Shinichi, están de camino—Avisó Ran.

—Esta bien, por favor que nadie se acerque a la escena de crimen y usted dígame su nombre—Refiriéndose a la mujer que ha descubierto el cuerpo.

—Soy Nanako Furukawa—Respondió ella un poco calmada—Él es mi marido, Tomoya Furukawa

—Buenas tardes, somos la policía—Se escucho desde la entrada—Vamos a entrar con su permiso.

—¿Kudo, eres tú?—Pregunto Megure—Cuanto tiempo muchacho, nos tenias abandonados.

—Tanto tiempo inspector Megure, me alegro de verle—Sonrió Shinichi.

—Bien, supongo que nos ayudaras ¿que tenemos aquí?—Se acercó Megure a la escena del crimen.

—Le han envenenado con cianuro, se lo han puesto en el té—Informó Shinichi.

—Detective Takagui y Sato, interroguen a las personas que están aquí, que relación tienen y cuantos integrantes hay en esta familia—Ordeno Megure.

—Si, señor—Obedecieron y ambos comenzaron con su trabajo.

—Kudo—Él nombrado le miró—Confío en ti.

—Gracias inspector Megure, no le defraudare—Dijo el detective animado.

—Más te vale Kudo, rechazaste la propuesta de trabajar con nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que eso sigue en pie—Le avisó Megure.

Shinichi sonrió al ver que aun confiaba en él a pesar de haber rechazado ayudarles durante todo este tiempo.

—"Es tu momento para lucirte, Shinichi"—Pensó Ran esbozando una sonrisa al ver al detective ponerse en acción, éste se giro hacia Ran y la miró de forma confiada.

—Ahora vuelvo, espérame—Está asintió sin rodeos.

Shinichi al no encontrar una pista clara en la escena del crimen, decidió ir a interrogar a los sospechosos junto a Takagi y Sato.

—Papa, he vuelto..—Saludo un hombre misterioso entrando con un segundo a su lado.

—¿Que hace aquí la policía?—Preguntó el segundo hombre misterioso.

—¿Quien es son ustedes?—Replicó Megure a los dos hombres.

—Y-Yo pues soy Manaru Furukawa—Respondió el primero.

—Y yo soy Sendo Furukawa ¿Que hace la policía aquí?—Insistió nuevamente el segundo hombre.

—Estamos aquí por el asesinato de Tomoya Furukawa ¿Son hijos de él?—Preguntó Megure

—Yo soy su hijo y él es su hermano—Contestó Manaru Furukawa.

—Ya veo, tenemos que hacerles una serie de preguntas así que por favor, no se muevan de aquí—Pidió Megure.

—¿Acaso nos considera sospechoso?—Se enfureció Sendo Furukawa.

—N-No solo queremos saber si han tenido algún tipo de problema con la victima—Sonrió de forma forzada y con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—¡Pero él es mi hermano, yo no le haría daño!—Gritó enfurecido Sendo furukawa.

—Si que puede hacerlo, puede sospechar de cada uno de ustedes—Dijo con un semblante serio Shinichi mientras se acercaba a los miembros de la familia—Por si no se han dado cuenta un familiar suyo ha muerto, en vez de dar problemas, acepte ser interrogado y todo solucionado.

—¡Pero no pueden sospechar así como así, es mi hermano, repito es mi hermano!—Sendo cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando.

—Pues entonces acepte ser interrogado—Le dijo el ojiazul a Sendo.

—Esta bien—Acepto finalmente.

—Gracias—Agradeció Shinichi—Entren a esa habitación y esperen su turno.

—¿Nuestro turno?—Dijeron tío y sobrino a la vez.

—Si, además de ustedes está su esposa, la que descubrió el cuerpo y dos personas más, por favor entren y esperen—Pidió Megure.

Después de ser interrogados todos los sospechosos, Takagi y Sato se acercaron para dar la información a Shinichi y a Megure.

—Primera sospechosa: Nanako Furukawa, 30 años, casada con la víctima desde hace 2 años. Segundo sospechoso: Hendo Miyaru, 48 años, Amigo de la victima, aunque también solían hacer negocios juntos y al parecer últimamente han tenido bastantes discusiones por la empresa. Tercera Sospechosa: Akemi Miyaru, 47 años, solía verse con la víctima estando con su esposo, no tiene más relación. Tercer sospecho: Manaru Furukawa, 25 años, hijo de la víctima, no se lleva muy bien con su padre,según su esposa quería echar a su hijo de casa porque le parecía un holgazán. Cuarto sospechoso: Sendo Furukawa, 32 años, hermano de la víctima, tiene una tienda de electrodomésticos en Beika y siempre le hace una visita a su hermano, casi siempre.—Informaron sobre el interrogatorio Takagi y Sato.

—Entonces podemos descartar a Akemi Miyaru—Megure asintió estando de acuerdo—¿Por qué discutían por la empresa Hendo Miyaru y la victima—Preguntó Shinichi a Takagi

—Al parecer la víctima hace unos años le había propuesto compartir el negocio y éste acabó aceptando, con el tiempo la víctima, había comenzado a coger el dinero de la empresa para gastos personales y Miyaru se había cansado de trabajar con él por ese motivo. La víctima después de conocer las intenciones de Miyaru, le amenazó con dar información a las empresas rivales para arruinar el negocio, hoy casualmente tenían una reunión para arreglar las cosas—Informó Takagi.

—"Así que le amenazó"—Pensó el detective—¿Y su hijo?

—Quería echarlo de casa, le parecía un holgazán que solo quería vivir a pie de rey, así que según el interrogatorio lo había echado hoy mismo, al no tener a donde ir se fue a buscar a su tío para que éste tratara de convencer a su hermano de que lo dejara volver—Informó Sato.

—Ya veo—Dijo Shinichi—¿Y su hermano y esposa?.

—Con su hermano, pues hace poco tuvo una pelea con la víctima, pero al parecer decidió venir a ayudar a su sobrino para así a continuación reconciliarse—Informó Sato.

—En cuanto a su esposa, no ha habido ningún problema, según ella, se llevaban bastante bien, siempre le regalaba joyas y la solía llevar a lugares bastante caros satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de sus deseos—Informó Takagi

—"Cazafortunas"—Pensó Sato con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias—Agradeció Shinichi por la información mientras volvía a la escena del crimen.

—"Bien ninguno tiene una coartada justificable, Nanako furukawa, Hendo Miyaru, Manaru, Furukawa y Sendo Furukawa, no tengo ninguna duda, uno de ellos es el asesino"—Pensó mientras se dibujaban las imágenes de los sospechosos en su mente.

Investigó cada parte de la habitación sin perder ni un solo detalle, hasta que unas extrañas marcas de barro en la ventana llamaron su atención, en aquella zona el olor a cianuro estaba presente, por ello envió a los policías a investigar el lugar consiguiendo finalmente al cabo de un rato la información necesaria.

—Al parecer borro la huella pero... ¿eh? —El detective se detuvo al visualizar algo extraño en la habitación—Un micrófono, ya veo, así que le estaban espiando para encontrar el momento perfecto.

El ojiazul, miró a los sospechosos y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro llena de satisfacción.

—"No hay ninguna duda, él es el asesino"—Pensó confiado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Decidido, se acercó a la multitud para dar su teoría...

—Inspector Megure, ya he resuelto el caso.

—¿En serio Kudo? pero si no has tardado nada—Dijo orgulloso Megure—¿Quién ha sido?

—El asesino es...Usted, Sendo Furukawa—Respondió señalando al culpable.

—¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?!—Replicó el acusado—¡¿Tienes pruebas?!

—Pues claro que las tengo, pero primero daré mi teoría si no le importa—Dijo seriamente el ojiazul— Usted entró por la ventana una vez la víctima decidió abandonar la habitación, al haberlo hecho aprovechó el momento para echar el cianuro en su té, una vez la víctima estando de nuevo en el lugar, decidió tomarse un sorbo de su té, fue en ese momento cuando al sentir que se estaba ahogando se levantó moviéndose violentamente acto que hizo que se estampara contra la puerta y que también consiguió hacer que el bote que usted llevaba se derramara en su mano porque se le había olvidado cerrarlo ¿verdad?. Una vez muerto su hermano, usted salió por la ventana dejando rastros de barro, aquello solo confirmo más aún mi teoría, pues según el lugar justo a al lado de su casa, se encuentra de obras...Cerca de una tienda de electrodomésticos según la investigación de Takagi. También hay otro punto y muy importante, el cual también le acusa del crimen, al saltar por la ventana tocó la pared, seguramente porque se desequilibró, aquello dejó restos de cianuro en la pared por ello lo limpió con un pañuelo y...—Dedujo el detective

—Solo has dicho un montón de chorradas ¿Donde están las pruebas?—Sendo le interrumpió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo para fumar.

—Seguiré con la teoría y luego daré la prueba final—el acusado se rió y asintió confiado—Usted escuchaba la conversaciones de la familia así que supo que se había peleado con su hijo, puso micrófonos en la casa

—Si es cierto, encontramos uno en cada cuarto—Informó Takagui.

—Ya veo, así que así supo que su hijo vendría a pedir su ayuda—Dijo Megure.

—Así es, probablemente Manaru sea una persona que piense en voz alta o simplemente no es la primera vez que acude a su tio, éste decidió aprovecharse de la situación, al escuchar la pelea entre padre e hijo, supo que Manaru iría a verle, así que salio lo más rápido posible, entro en la casa le puso el veneno, volvió a su casa y actuó como si nada—Dijo Shinichi—Quiso utilizar a su sobrino como coartada solamente para que éste dijera que a la hora del crimen lo había encontrado en su casa

—Déjate de estupideces, ¿cuál es la prueba?.—Preguntó el sospechoso

—Tu mano—Respondió Shinichi tajante.

—¿Mi mano?...tonterías no tengo nada en la mano—Río nervioso.

—Se acabo el juego, si encuentran restos de cianuro en tu mano sabrán que has sido tú, además, no la has usado en ningún momento, siempre la has dejado en el bolsillo, antes para fumar, usaste la misma mano para encender y fumar el cigarrillo—Informó Shinichi.—Dime ¿Por qué le has matado?

—Por ella, estamos juntos—Respondió mirando a la viuda dándose por vencido.

—"Menudo morro tiene esta mujer, encima de cazafortunas es la amante del hermano"—Pensó Sato con mala cara mientras Takagi reía nervioso por las vibraciones que le transmitía Sato.

—Así que sois amantes... ¿sabes? no era necesario llegar a esto—Dijo Megure.

—Es que me tenia harto, quería alejarla de mí, ella quería divorciarse para estar conmigo, pero aún así no quiso dejarla, me amenazó con llevarla lejos, por eso ambos decidimos estar juntos en secreto...yo...lo siento —Dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras la viuda lloraba por la noticia de su amante.

—Sendo Furukawa ya nos contará todo lo que sigue en comisaría—Informó Takagi mientras le ponía las esposas.

—Sendo—Le llamó Nanako llorando.

—Perdóname Nanako, sé feliz por mi—Le dijo Sendo.

—Te esperaré—El culpable solamente asintió mientras subía al coche patrulla.

—Sendo—Esta vez le llamo Shinichi—Ningún motivo es suficiente para matar a alguien— el aludido le sonrió con tristeza.

Una vez se llevaron al asesino, el detective del Este no pudo evitar sentirse bien, extrañaba esa sensación.

Mientras él disfrutaba de su éxito, una mirada a sus espaldas le obligó a voltearse, era Ran quien estaba orgullosa de él

—Así se hace señor detective—Le felicitó la violácea.

 **Bien, Fin del capitulo ¿Qué tal si me dicen que les ha parecido? No me vendría mal ^^**


	7. Confesión

**Disclaimer: No me considero dueña de los personajes de Detective Conan, solamente me considero dueña de la historia (Hay que decirlo alguna que otra vez ¿no?) xD Difruten del capitulo...**

 **Confesión**

En Nueva York la pareja de famosos se encontraba en Central Park después de haber ido al hotel en el que se hospedaba el marido de Ran con su amante, pero la sorpresa fue que ya no estaban allí.

—Vaya vaya que piensas de esto Yusaku—Se rió su mujer.

—Será fácil volver a encontrarlos.—Dijo Yusaku mientras ojeaba el periódico—No debiste meterte con su amante.

—Es que ha sido una borde y no pude contenerme querido—Se quejo Yukiko con los ojos entrecerrados.

De repente el móvil de Yusaku empezó a sonar, era Ran, quien al ver que no recibía la llamada de los Kudo decidió llamarles ella.

—Mmm es Ran Yukiko—Le informó a su mujer.

— ¿Quieres que hable yo con ella Yusaku?—Preguntó su mujer.

—No, es mejor que no le contestemos hasta hacer lo que hemos planeado—Replicó mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

—Si, ¡esto es tan emocionante!—Dijo mientras seguía a su marido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Yukiko...

Ambos continuaron su camino hasta llegar al nuevo Hotel en el que se hospedaba la pareja de amantes, quienes no fueron difíciles de encontrar por su según los Kudo "Falta de ingenio".

—Ahora se registra ella con el nombre de Elizabeth Swann... patético—Criticó Yukiko con los ojos cerrados.

—Solo muestran su amor por la película—Comento riendo Yusaku.

—Bueno, supongo que esta vez no hará falta esconderse ,ni disfrazarse así que entremos—Dijo Yukiko a su marido—Terminemos con este juego.

Ambos entraron al nuevo Hotel, éste era más simple que el anterior pero tampoco era barato, se dirigieron a recepción.

—Buenos días—Saludó Yukiko a la recepcionista.

—No me lo puedo creer—Murmuró la recepcionista poniéndose las manos en la boca a modo sorpresa, iba a decir el nombre de los famosos pero éstos le pidieron silencio poniéndose los dedos en los labios.

—Por favor, silencio—Susurró Yukiko a la recepcionista.

— Esta bien pero ¿me pueden firmar un autógrafo?—Pidió la recepcionista con un brillo en los ojos.

—Ahora tenemos prisa lo siento—Le dijo Yukiko—Venimos a ver a unos amigos.

—Oh vaya, que pena— bajo la mirada la recepcionista—Bueno díganme ¿a quién han venido a ver?

—Su nombre es Elizabeth Swann...si esa es la pareja de nuestro amigo—Respondió Yukiko forzando una sonrisa.

—Mmm veamos, se encuentran en la habitación número doscientos—Informó la recepcionista—Llamaré para avisarles de que han llegado.

—No por favor, queremos que sea una sorpresa—La detuvo Yukiko al verla cogiendo el teléfono.

—Ahh bueno en ese caso, está bien—Dijo la recepcionista mientras devolvía el teléfono a su sitio.

—Gracias, ya nos vamos—Le guiño un ojo Yukiko a la recepcionista—¿Vamos querido?

—Si, vamos...—Le respondió su marido.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor para llegar a su próximo destino, al llegar a la planta en la que se encontraba el marido de Ran se encaminaron en dirección a la habitación.

—Que empiece la acción—Dijo emocionada Yukiko mientras tocaba la puerta.

—Yukiko por favor..—Rió nervioso Yusaku.

De repente la puerta se abrió segundos después y no podían estar mas complacidos, pues era el marido de Ran quien la abrió.

—U-Ustedes son...—Dijo asombrado el marido de Ran por la presencia de los famosos..

—Soy Yusaku Kudo y ella mi esposa Yukiko Kudo, sentimos presentarnos de esta manera pero tenemos que hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante ¿Nos deja pasar?—Yusaku se fue al grano.

—E-Esto pues...—Dudó el marido de Ran.

—Créame, es por su bien—Le avisó Yusaku con su característica sonrisa.

—¿Eh?—Seguía confuso el marido de Ran.

—Seremos directos, usted es el marido de Ran, sabemos que le esta siendo infiel, así que hemos venido a hablar con usted para proponer que sea usted y no nosotros quienes se lo digamos—Le Informó Yukiko.

—¿Pero de que están hablando?—Empezó a sudar nervioso—Yo...yo solo me hospedo aquí, no le estoy siendo infiel.

—Deje ya de mentir, le hemos pillado—Le dijo Yukiko señalando al marido de Ran con el dedo.

—N-No tienen nada para demostrarlo, márchense—Les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta hasta que escucho la frase del famoso escritor.

—Tenemos pruebas—Informó Yusaku sacando la grabación y las fotos, el marido de Ran se quedo helado ante lo que vio— Dígame¿Qué piensa hacer?

El esposo de Ran, decidió dejar de negarlo, pues tenían pruebas y bastante claras, así que agachó la cabeza aceptando la derrota.

—Yo no querida llegar a esto—Susurro finalmente el marido de Ran.

—¿Donde esta su amante?—Preguntó Yukiko curiosa.

—No está, ha salido.—Respondió el marido de Ran.

—Perfecto, déjenos pasar y aprovechemos el momento para hablar—Le dijo Yukiko uniendo las palmas de sus manos sonriendo.

—Claro—Abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarles pasar.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo en aquella conversación, Yusaku y Yukiko somplemente no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al escuchar cierta información.

—Así que Maru no es hija de Ran—Dijo Yukiko pensando en voz alta llamando la atención de los presentes—¿Eh? ¡ahh! perdón,perdón.

—Yukiko...—Se quejó su marido con los ojos cerrados—¿Cómo se conocieron entonces?

—Conocí a Ran hace años, no puedo decirles como ya que es algo que no puedo decir.

—¿Y quién es la verdadera madre de la niña?—Pregunto Yukiko.

—Es...Fumie—Replicó en un susurro.

—¿Tú amante?—Se sorprendió la ex-actiz—¿Como es posible?

—Miren tuve unos problema hace unos años, así que solía dejar sola a Fumie, a causa de ello empezó a consumir alcohol... por mi culpa... porque desaparecí..cuando finalmente conseguí resolver mis problemas tuve un reencuentro inesperado con ella y bueno...la deje embarazada. Cuando dio a luz no quiso saber nada de la niña por el simple hecho de compartir mi sangre, porque no podía perdonarme,así que me la dio y yo me la quedé. Estaba solo al igual que Ran por ello habíamos decidido casarnos, para darles a los niños un perfil a seguir y una familia...También está Takheru que...—Les contó con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Sabemos que nos es tuyo—Le interrumpió Yusaku.

—Desde hacía bastante tiempo, además.. es idéntico a nuestro Shinichi—Continuo Yukiko.

—¿Eh?—El marido de Ran se quedo sorprendido—¿Conocen al verdadero padre? así que se llama Shinichi, ella y yo nunca deseamos sacar ese tema, preferimos no recordarlo, vaya, si que habéis investigado bien...

—Somos buenos detectives —Se rió Yukiko ante su comentario.

—Yukiko, por favor...—Su esposo la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, supongo que ya ha llegado el momento de acabar con está mentira—Sonrió finalmente el marido de Ran—Ah, por cierto, dígame ¿como ha conseguido estas fotos?

—Las hice yo, fui la empleada que se metió con Fumie, lo siento—Se disculpó Yukiko con una sonrisa forzada —Fue tan desagradable que me pareció imposible quedarme callada

—Perdonadla, lo hace adrede, quiere alejar a cualquiera que esté cerca de ella—Les confesó el marido de Ran.

—Entiendo, bueno creo que nosotros ya deberíamos irnos—Dijo Yusaku levantándose—Por favor, cuando regreses a Japón habla con ella

—Eso haré, gracias señores Kudo—Agradeció el marido de Ran recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento mientras desaparecían por la puerta.

—Vaya, al final no ha sido tan difícil querido— Dijo contenta Yukiko.

—No es una mala persona,pero aun así actuó mal—Replicó serio el novelista—Ahora solo falta solucionar una cosa más.

—Si lo sé, ya he reservado los billetes para mañana—Le informó Yukiko dando brincos de alegría mientras Yusaku la miraba desorbitado.

—"Esta mujer no cambiara nunca"—Pensó sin cambiar su expresión.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja del hotel, la pareja se acercó al mostrador del lugar para darle una pequeña sorpresa a la recepcionista.

—Ten, los autógrafos—Se los entregó la ex-actriz.

—Muchas gracias—Agradeció ilusionada la recepcionista

Finalmente Yusaku y Yukiko, salieron del hotel sintiéndose satisfechos por el éxito de su misión, también decidieron no llamar a Ran pero si enviarle un pequeño mensaje en el que decía:

 _"Todo a su debido tiempo"_

Sabían que ese mensaje la confundiría, algo que precisamente querían pues era un leve castigo por haber ocultado lo de Takheru.

Mientras tanto, en un campamento en las afueras, muchos niños jugaban y se divertían entre ellos, menos uno...él solo tenia ojos para su libro de Sherlock Holmes.

—Takheru ¿quieres jugar al escondite?—Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros acercándose a él.

—Lo siento, pero yo paso—Le respondió mientras seguía con su lectura.

—¿Por qué? anda no seas malo y ven a jugar, nos falta uno—Insistió otro niño.

—He dicho que no, dejen de molestar—Se quejó levantando la vista con los ojos entrecerrados hacia los niños, uno de ellos ante tal respuesta se acercó a él y le quitó el libro.

—Oye pero ¿qué haces? ¡devuélvemelo!—Le gritó Takheru levantándose.

—Intenta cogerlo—Y el pequeño que le quitó el libro de repente comenzó a correr.

Takheru empezó a correr detrás de él para cogerlo, pero tropezó con una piedra y acabó cayendo al suelo, éste por la rabia de la caída se levanto furioso ante la risa burlona de los otros niños, Takheru sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia el niño que tenia su libro y para la sorpresa de los demás le propino un fuerte cabezazo a su ladrón consiguiendo que se cayera al suelo bruscamente.

´—¡Aaaaaaahhhh!—Grito de dolor el niño.

—¡Eso es por quitarme mi libro!—Le dijo alterado Takheru.

—Niños ¿que ha pasado aquí?—Pregunto la profesora acercándose por el alboroto.

—Señorita, Takheru me ha pegado—Dijo el niño llorando.

—Porque me ha quitado mi libro, ha empezado él—Se defendió Takheru

—Takheru, la violencia no es la solución—Le regaño la profesora—Recoge tus cosas , te vuelves a casa.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Sin peros que valgan, recoge tus cosas—Le ordenó.

—Pues bien...—Takheru recogió su libro del suelo para luego irse a recoger sus cosas.

—Mejor que estar con estos niños tan raros...—murmuraba mientas se alejaba.

 **Bien, fin del capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Comenten Please^^**


	8. Momentos

**Ran-Laura: Así que descubriste mis pistas ehh, eres muy buena detective, verás este fin de semana no tenia nada interesante que hacer, así que decidí ponerme a escribir^^ aquí tienes tu contii... Gracias por comentar^^**

 **MomoKuroba: Si pobre Shin, Le dolió no estar con su Ran, he intentado hacer que el asesinato sea muy simple, el típico de la serie " asesinato con cianuro" xD aqui tienes tu conti..Gracias por comentar^^**

Momentos

Ya solucionado el caso de asesinato, Megure decidió mantener una conversación con Shinichi ya que llevaba tiempo sin verle.

—Eres increíble, no has tardado nada en resolver el caso, veo que tu habilidad nunca muere Kudo—Rió Megure.

—En serio no ha sido nada inspector, es un placer ayudarles—Dijo Shinichi poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Había llegado a pensar que te dejaron de interesar los casos, por cierto ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?—Pregunto curioso Megure.

—"Maldecir a los hombres de negro y lamentar la pérdida de la mujer que amo"—Pensó él—Ah..esto.. pues nada en especial la verdad—Se rió nervioso.

—Mmm Kudo quería volver a mencionarte aquella propuesta que te había hecho hace tiempo, piénsalo, no estaría mal tenerte por ahí, últimamente hay muchos casos que tenemos sin resolver y los crímenes han aumentado e incluso algunos malhechores han huido de la cárcel—le informó Megure serio.

Shinichi se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, la verdad es que él no tenia ni idea, estaba totalmente aislado del mundo, así que medito sus palabras ¿puede uno tener tanta suerte?, Bueno la verdad es que él ha vivido un infierno, hasta tal extremo de querer quitarse la vida, todo dio un giro inesperado, la mujer que ama está de nuevo a su lado y ahora ¿Lo casos? esos que tanto extrañaba y tanto que lo hacia... esa sensación, la satisfacción de revelar la verdad, de hacer justicia. Giró hacia la mujer de su vida, está le sonrió a modo de respuesta y fue donde en ese momento en el que no dudo en mirar al inspector Megure para informarle sobre su decisión.

— Kudo, si necesitas tiempo..—Le cortó Shinichi.

—No inspector, estaré encantado de trabajar con ustedes—Informó él.

—Muy buena elección muchacho—Sonrió Megure.

—Gracias inspector—Agradeció Shinichi.

—Bueno entonces, te veré mañana—Se despidió Megure mientras se subía al coche.

—Si, hasta mañana..

A Shinichi no podía irle mejor, a veces en su mente se tornaba la oscuridad, le asustaba la idea de solo pensar que podría despertarse en el suelo de la mansión tirado en el suelo, con una nueva botella vacía.

—¿Esto es real?—Se cuestiono en un susurró a si mismo.

—Pues si que lo es señor detective—Alguien lo había escuchado.

—¿Eh? Ah Ran—Sonrió Shinchi.

—Si quieres te doy una de mis patadas para que te hagas a la idea—Se puso Ran en posición de lucha, cosa que puso a Shinichi pálido.

—Ah n-no.. no no no hace f-falta.. t-t-tranquila—Tartamudeó Shinichi.

—Mmm Bien si no hace falta ¿No vamos ya?—Le preguntó Ran.

—Si vamos—Le Respondió Shinichi sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras caminaban el móvil de Ran sonó, era la profesora de Takheru, llamaba para decirle a Ran que viniera a recogerlo, ya que se había peleado en el campamento.

—¡¿Cómo que Takheru se ha peleado?!—Se alteró Ran mientras que Shinihi escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

—Así es, se ha peleado, le llamo para pedirle que viniera a recogerlo, ya que ese es el castigo—le informo la profesora.

—Oiga es un niño, no es para tanto, además ¡¿dónde estaba usted en aquel entonces?!—Le grito Ran a la profesora.

—B-Bueno yo me fui un momento al baño, l-lo siento mucho—Se disculpo la profesora—De todas formas el castigo es ese, así que por favor le agradecería que viniera por él.

—Bien bien iré a recogerlo—Colgó de mala gana y suspiró—Este niño..

—¿Tu hijo se ha peleado?.

—Si, es muy impulsivo algunas veces "Como tú"—Pensó mientras le contestaba.

—Pero si es solo un niño, no es para llegar a expulsarlo del campamento—Comento Shinichi.

—Pienso lo mismo pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, debo ir—Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—Se ofreció Shinichi.

—Ah no no hace falta, te lo agradezco, además tienes que ir a recoger a Kazuha y a Heiji al aeropuerto—Le recordó ella.

—Ah si es ..verdad "Inoportunos" —Pensó de mala gana.

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada más, pero estaban contentos, ambos sonreían por el inesperado cambio, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun quedaban cosas de las que hablar. La casa de Ran ya estaba a la vista, se quedaron en la puerta en silencio.

— Ran, si me necesitas para algo llámame ¿de acuerdo?—La miraba Shinichi de forma tierna.

—Si lo haré, gracias Shinichi—Agradeció Ran

Éste ya se giro para marcharse pero una fuerza mayor lo sujeto del brazo.

—Ran..

—¿E-Estarás bien, verdad?—Le preguntó mirando al suelo.

Ya no pudo contenerse más, la agarro por la cintura y le planto un beso, ella ante tal sorpresa envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y le correspondió inmediatamente. Al separarse Shinichi junto su frente con la suya.

—Ahora si estaré bien—Le Respondió acariciándole la mejilla, ésta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras, lo amaba demasiado. Esta vez fue ella la que le beso, él correspondió con el mismo amor.

Lo que ambos no sabían, es que había alguien en la lejanía observando cada uno de sus movimientos, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa...

Bueno, Bueno ¿Quien será esa persona?..Averigualo^^ Dejen Opinión.. ¿NE?!


	9. Alerta

**Capitulo nueve de "Sueño" ^^**

 **Alerta**

Ran y Shinichi seguían mostrándose el amor que se tenían el uno hacia el otro, se miraron con ternura, como si nadie más existiera, solo ellos, pero Ran no pudo evitar recordar de nuevo a su hijo cuando miraba a Shinichi, no sabia como contárselo ni como se lo tomaría, después de todo le privó de conocerle, se reflejo en ella la preocupación y eso es algo que a Shinichi no le paso desapercibido.

—¿Qué sucede Ran? —Le preguntó Shinichi.

—¿eh? no, no es nada Shinichi, estoy bien —Le respondió Ran forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura? sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? —Le sonrió Shinichi.

—Lo sé, es solo que..verás Shinichi tengo que decirte algo yo.. —Dijo Ran bajando la mirada.

Ran se callo brutalmente ya que al levantar la mirada vio que Shinichi la miraba fijamente, esos ojos azules, le parecía tan... atractivo, se quedó sin habla.

—¿Ran? —La llamo Shinichi.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —Esperaba ansioso.

—No, no es nada, es solo que iba a decirte que me tengo que ir, ya sabes para recoger a Takheru —Le respondió Ran con una gota de sudor en la frente.—"No puedo"—Pensó ella.

—Ah, si es verdad, entonces no haré que te retrases más—Le dijo Shinichi —Ten cuidado por el camino ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, lo tendré —Le respondió ella.

Shinichi la abrazó fuertemente como manera de despedida, si fuera por él se quedaría así el resto de su vida.

—Te quiero, Ran.—Le susurró Al oído apretándola más fuerte contra su pecho, mientras que una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Yo también, Shinichi.

Se separaron, Ran tenia que irse a por su hijo y Shinichi tenia que ir a recoger a sus amigos de Osaka, le dio un beso y emprendió su camino.

—Cuando vuelvas ¿podrías avisarme Ran?—Le pregunto Shinichi girandose.

—Si, esta bien—Le respondió Ran con una sonrisa

Mientras Shinichi se alejaba, Ran bajo la mirada decepcionada al no haberle contado lo de su hijo, pero cuando recapacito las cosas, era mejor así, pues primero tenia que hablar con Takheru, ella había decidido esperar a que él creciera un poco para decirle la verdad, aunque aún así, él niño con solo cinco años era demasiado inteligente, podría odiarla por haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

Un rayo de luz paso por la mente de Ran en aquel instante.

—"Que no veamos la solución a un problema, no significa que ésta no exista"—Pensó Ran recordando como lo decía Shinichi.

Sonrió finalmente, debía estar preparada ante cualquier dificultad, no podía decaer, no ahora, cuando todo estaba empezando a volver a su sitio.

Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, se sorprendió, eran las once, la profesora de su hijo llamó una hora antes para que ella lo recogiera, entró con prisas a la casa, se vistió rápidamente y cogió las llaves del coche, no era el momento de pensar, ya lo haría después.

—Bien..ya está todo—Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave.

Mientras tanto Shinichi caminaba feliz de la vida, nada podía ir mal, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

—Esto es genial—Dijo Shinichi mientras caminaba.

—Yo no diría lo mismo..—Dijo una voz que le dejó helado.

—No puede ser..—Susurró Shinichi

—Date la vuelta—Le ordenó la voz misteriosa.

Éste obedeció y empezó a girarse hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la misteriosa persona esbozaba una sonrisa que congelaría a cualquiera.

—Gin..—Dijo Shinichi ante los ojos del asesino.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Shinichi Kudo o Conan Edogawa..—Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Como has...—Dijo Shinichi.

—¿Escapado?—continuo Gin.—Siempre hubo un plan B

Shinichi no podía articular ni una sola palabra, Gin le apuntaba con un arma, sus intenciones se veian claras, iba a morir.

—También me encargaré de tu amiga, es preciosa..—Dijo Gin enfureciendo a Shinichi.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un ded..—Dijo Shinichi.

No pudo decir nada más ya que Gin le metió la pistola en la boca.

—Me parece que no estás en posición de decir nada..—Le dijo Gin con una de sus características sonrisas.—Muévete..¿o prefieres morir aquí?

Gin le tiró un pañuelo a Shinichi y le ordenó a ponérselo en los ojos.

—¿A donde me llevas?—Preguntó Shinichi mientras se ponía el pañuelo en los ojos.

—Todo a su tiempo detective, todo a su tiempo..—Le respondió Gin.

Shinichi escuchó el ruido de un motor, un coche se ha detenido al lado de ellos, Gin le obligó a subir empujándolo con fuerza.

—Vamos sube detective..—Le empujaba Gin.

Shinichi obedeció a regañadientes subiendo finalmente en el misterioso coche, lo daba por hecho iba a morir, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Cuándo escapo uno de sus peores enemigos? ningún miembro del FBI le avisó, ni siquiera Akai o Jodie.

—"Maldición, ¿qué significa esto?"—Pensó Shinichi frustrado.

Y cuando todo parecía marchar bien, el destino le demostró lo equivocado que estaba, no tenia ninguna salida... era su final.

—"Ran, perdóname"—Pensó Shinichi con el corazón encogido.

—Ya hemos llegado, detective—Le informó Gin mientras el coche se detenía.

Shinichi seguía con los ojos vendados, Gin lo sujeto del brazo y lo bajo con poca delicadeza. Empezaron a subir unas escaleras, al detenerse, Shinichi escuchó una puerta abrirse.

—Entra..—Le ordeno Gin poniéndole el arma en la espalda

Una vez se adentraron, Gin le quito a Shinichi la venda de los ojos, no reconocía el lugar ya que no había luz, estaba todo oscuro, solo se visualizaba una silla.

—Siéntate Shinichi Kudo—Le ordeno Gin.

Shinihi Se dirigió a la silla y se sentó esperando su final, se sentía impotente, tanto esfuerzo, tantos años para que ellos vuelvan a ser la causa de su desaparición.

—Bien no haré esto más largo, ¿últimas palabras?—Le apuntó Gin con el arma.

—Maldito.. no te saldrás con la tuya..—Le dijo Shinichi con ira.

—Ya lo he hecho..Adiós detective—y disparó.

Shinichi cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero estaba confundido al no haber recibido el disparo, abrió los ojos y vio que dentro de la pistola salio un ramo de rosas rojas.

—¡Has picado!—Gritó Gin tirado en el suelo girando como una noria entre carcajadas.—¡Tenias que verte!

Shinichi al escucharle hablar, lo entendió todo, lo cogió de su abrigo negro con irá, mientras que éste no dejaba de reírse, esa voz solo podía ser de una persona.

—Tú..Kaito Kuroba—Le sujetaba furioso Shinichi.—¡Eres un desgraciado!

—No puedo..no..aii—Se carcajeaba el mago.

—¡Quieres parar, esto no ha tenido ninguna gracia Kaito!—Le gritó Shinichi.

—Lo siento, ya paro, ya paro—Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿A que ha venido esto?—Le preguntó Shinichi soltándole del abrigo.

—Esto podria suceder,detective—Le respondió Kaito mientras se quitaba la mascara de Gin.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó Shinichi confundido.

—Han escapado de la cárcel varios criminales amigo y Gin podría ser uno de ellos—Le respondió Kaito.

—Eso es imposible, me habrían avisado los del FBI—Dijo Shinichi

—Me parece que no has sido consciente del tiempo que llevas ignorando al Mundo—Le miró Kaito serio.—He estado intentando ponerme en contacto contigo, así que hoy decidí ir a tu casa para hablar, pero te vi saliendo con tu querida amiga y os seguí.—Kaito le miró de forma picara.

—Esto es increíble, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?—Shinichi le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sonrojado.

—Al menos veo que te va bien—Kaito se rió al ver a Shinichi tan avergonzado.

—Ya vale, deja de reírte ¿quieres? por cierto,¿dónde estamos—Preguntó Shinichi

Kaito ante la pregunta, respondió sacando un mando en el que pulso un botón y las luces se hicieron presentes.

—Te presento el bar de Jii, mi ayudante—Le informó Kaito.

—Vaya, aquí trazabas tus planes ¿cierto?—Le preguntó Shinichi mirándole de reojo.

—Si, este fue el nidito de Kaito Kid—Le dijo Kaito sonriendo entre dientes.

—Ya veo..ahora dime ¿por qué piensas que Gin ha escapado de la cárcel?—Shinichi le miró serio a Kaito.

—Porque quiere tu cabeza Kudo, pregúntales a los del FBI ¿quieres?—Le pidió a Shinichi.—Has estado muy perdido, han pasado muchas cosas, me preocupo por ti amigo, sabes que esa gente quiere vengarse de ti y no solo ellos, sino otros criminales que has metido entre rejas..ten cuidado.

Shinichi ante las palabras de su amigo sonrió.

—Tranquilo, sabre arreglármelas—Le dijo Shinichi confiado—No soy tan fácil de matar..

—Pues hace un rato por poco te mueres con mi ramo de flores.—Bromeó Kaito dejando a Shinichi con una ceja alzada ante el mal chiste.

—Muy gracioso—Se quejó Shinichi de brazos cruzados.

—Hablando enserio, ten cuidado—Esta vez Kaito le miró serio.

—Lo tendré—Le dijo Shinichi

Kaito tenia razón, los crímenes habían aumentado, ya se lo había dicho el inspector Megure, pero no tenia miedo, pensaba hacer que todos volvieran a estar entre rejas...Shinichi Kudo volvía a las andadas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO...SUPONGO QUE METER A GIN EN ESTE CAP ME HACIA ILUSIÓN..PUEDE QUE APAREZCA EL VERDADERO O PUEDE QUE NO xD**

 **ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO..DEJEN OPINIÓN**

 **KISS**


	10. El Plan

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste^^ Dejen opinión :D**

 **El Plan**

En el campamento, Takheru estaba cansado de esperar a su madre, su profesora le había ordenado a que viniera a la cabaña de ella para esperar, pues según ella, al estar castigado no tenia derecho de estar con los otros niños, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto, es más, su problema eran ellos.

—"¿Por qué tardara tanto?"—Pensó Takheru molesto.

De repente la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver a su profesora.

—Vaya si que está tardando tu madre, volveré a llamar para ver que ocurre—Le dijo a Takheru mientras se dirigía al escritorio para coger su móvil—Tú quédate aquí, no te muevas—Le ordenó antes de salir.

—"Está mujer.."—Pensó malhumorado.

La profesora al salir llamó Ran, para saber porque estaba tardando tanto, al buscar el número de la nombrada, llamó.

—¿Si?

—¿Señora Kaoshiro?..Soy la profesora de su hijo.

—Oh, disculpe la tardanza, estoy de camino, estaré allí en nada—Le informó Ran.

—Esta bien, por favor no se retrase más tiempo, también tengo que hablar con usted sobre su hijo.—Le dijo la profesora.

—¿Es que ha hecho algo más?—Preguntó Ran.

—Ya lo hablaremos cuando esté aqui señora Kaoshiro, Hasta luego.—Se despidió la profesora.—"Por fin nos vengaremos de ti".—Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La profesora antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cabaña en la que estaba Takheru, envió un mensaje a una persona en el que decía:

— "Sólo falta la pequeña y hecho"

Al entrar a la habitación, encontró al niño leyendo el libro que le concedió la maravillosa oportunidad.

—"Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda"—Sonrió sin quitar la mirada del inocente niño.

—¡Señorita!—Gritó una niña entrando por la puerta.

—"Perfecto, como lo esperaba"—La miró simulando estar sorprendida por la entrada de la pequeña.—Maru, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Señorita, por favor no le castigue—Dijo la niña entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento Maru, tu hermano se ha peleado, es lo justo..

—P-Pero le han quitado su libro... ¡¿Por qué no castiga al otro niño también?!—Le gritó alterada la niña.

—Basta Maru, si sigues así te castigare a ti también,—Le regaño— "Criatura ingenua, vamos cae en la trampa".

— ¡Pues bien, me iré con mi hermano!

—Maru, no digas tonterías, ve y diviértete—Esta vez el que hablo fue Takheru.

—Demasiado tarde Takheru, ella también se va, sois unos insolentes, Maru recoge tus cosas y quédate aquí a esperar a tu madre.—Ordeno la profesora.

—Pues bien—Y se giró la niña para irse.

—"Maru serás tonta"—Pensó su hermano mirándola.

Mientras él se quejaba mentalmente de lo terca que era su hermana, la profesora le miraba, se sentía bastante complacida con el resultado, sabía que castigar solo a Takheru, le haría explotar a la pequeña Maru, ese fue un punto fácil para la docente por ello, solo tuvo paciencia.

En el bar de Jii, Shinichi seguía hablando con su amigo Kaito, éste ante la insistencia del mago decidió llamar a Jodie para cerrarle el pico al ladrón de una vez.

—Hola Jodie, soy yo Kudo—Saludó Shinichi.

—Cool Kid, ¿Cómo te va?—Preguntó Jodie sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono.

—Muy bien, gracias—Agradeció Shinichi— y tú ¿cómo estás?.

—Ah pues perfectamente, thank you, me ha alegrado mucho tu llamada, desde hace años que no te veo el pelo my boy—Se rió Jodie

—Si desde que terminó todo..

—Dime, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?—Preguntó Jodie con un tono muy animado.

—Bueno quería preguntar sobre el tema de la organización—Le respondió Shinichi serio mientras que Kaito escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

—¿Organización? ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?—Preguntó Jodie.—Oh escucha boy, Shuu quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Shuu?—Shinichi alzó una ceja

—Akai al teléfono—Dijo él con los ojos cerrados molesto.—¿Qué problema hay con la organización?

—Ah, Akai—Shinichi se puso serio, pero el mago le hizo gracia y se echó a reír por el nombre que dijo Jodie—Un momento Akai, por favor, oye Kaito ¿quieres dejar de reírte?—Le susurró al mago con los ojos entrecerrados y tapando el móvil con la mano.

—Lo siento, lo siento, ya paro—Dijo Kaito limpiándose una lágrima del ojo—Ai Shu—Susurró Kaito intentando aguantarse la risa, Shinichi suspiró y volvió a colocarse el móvil para hablar con Akai.

—Bueno, veo que el payaso que está contigo se ha calmado—Dijo Akai.

—N-No le hagas caso, es un payaso, tú lo has dicho—Kaito le puso mala cara al detective.

—¿Qué pasa con la organización?—Continuó con el tema en el que estaban.

—Quería saber si ha pasado algo con esa gente...

—Solo te diré que siguen pudriendose en la cárcel..¿Algo más?.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no han escapado?—Preguntó Shinichi

—Eso es imposible, están en una cárcel bastante segura, sólo saldrían de ahí estando muertos.

—Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse—Sonrió Shinichi.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello—Le dijo Akai con su tipica sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

—Gracias Akai, entonces ya hablaremos en otra ocasión.

—Claro, niño—Se despidió Akai

—¿Hasta cuando seguirás llamandome así.—Preguntó Shinichi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

—Cuando dejes de serlo—Respondió Akai.

—Pero ya no soy un niño, Akai—Se rió Shinichi.

—No lo pareces, pero lo eres—Le Dijo Akai con tu típico tono.

—Bueno bueno, ya hablaremos otro día, hasta otra—Se despidió finalmente el detective.

—Adiós..

—¿Contento?—Shinichi se giró y miró al mago—Todo está en orden, solo eran imaginaciones tuyas.

—Vaya pues me alegra saberlo—Dijo Kaito sonriendo mientras se giraba para dirigirse a la mesa de billar.—¿Una partida?

—¿Sabes jugar al billar?—Preguntó Shinichi acercandose al lugar.

—Si, soy muy bueno—Respondió Kaito riendo entre dientes.

—Ya lo veremos..

Shinichi cogió un palo y se preparó para jugar contra su oponente, pero el móvil del detective de repente sonó.

—¿s?

—Kudo,¿dónde estás? te estamos esperando en el aeropuerto—Se quejó su amigo Hattori al otro lado del teléfono.

—Oh no, lo había olvidado, ya voy, no tardare—Le dijo Shinichi riendo nervioso.

—Vaya Kudo, que cabeza tienes, te estaremos esperando y no te retrases más—Le dijo antes de colgar.

—¿Era Hattori?—Preguntó el mago.

—Si, debo irme, se supone que tenía que ir a por ellos, esto es por tu culpa—Le miró de reojo Shinichi al ladrón.—Bueno ya nos veremos, ven a visitarme—Le dijo mientras salia por la puerta.

—No lo dudes, Aoko quiere organizar una cena—Comentó—Llevamos años sin reunirnos y tu ahora has vuelto con tu chica, así que todo estará muy bien—Le sonrió de forma picara

—Cierra el pico—Le dijo Shinichi avergonzado—Bueno Adiós—Se despidió antes de salir corriendo.

"Me alegra ver que has vuelto a ser el mismo".—Pensó Kaito contento.—Bueno es hora de que vuelva a casa, sino Aoko me matará.—Dijo apagando las luces para salir del bar.

 **Pues hasta aquí este capitulo^^**

 **Gracias a las personas que me han aconsejado para mejorar, de verdad, me han ayudado. Y a las que no han comentado, gracias por leer :)**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 _ **Kiss**_


	11. Sin Rastro

Holaaaaaa..! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 11 de "Sueño" Espero que lo disfruten..!

 **Sin Rastro**

El detective del Este, se dirigió a toda prisa al aeropuerto, pues por culpa de la broma de Kaito, hizo esperar en demasía a los de Osaka, seguramente Heiji querría matarlo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el ojiazul empezó a mirar por los alrededores para encontrar a la familia Hattori, al ver que no había rastro de ellos, sacó su móvil para llamar al moreno.

—¡Kudo! —Gritó alguien en el oído de Shinichi, éste se volteo irritado al reconocer al dueño de esa voz—¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?!

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Hattori—Ironizó el detective del Este.

—Hola Kudo—Saludó Kazuha alegremente—¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Toyama, te veo bien.

—Imbécil, ya no es Toyama sino Hattori—Le dijo molesto el moreno.

—Entonces cuando os llame a los dos Hattori, os confundiré—Le replicó mirándole de reojo Shinichi.

—Kudo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si quieres—Le dijo Kazuha a Shinichi.—No le hagas caso a este idiota, a veces no es muy inteligente.

—Oye tú, como que no soy inteligente—Se quejó Heiji.

—Si, Kazuha tienes razón—Apoyo Shinichi a la mujer de la coleta.

—Vosotros dos—Se empezó a irritar Hatori, mientras que los otros dos se reían del detective del Oeste.

—Vaya que niño tan gracioso—Dijo Shinichi al ver al hijo de los de Osaka.— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Acaba de cumplir dos años—Respondió Kazuha sonriendo hacia su hijo.

—Hola campeón—Saludó Shinichi al niño mientras que éste sonreía sonrojado, acto que enterneció la mirada del ojiazul—Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Si vamos, que estoy muy cansado porque alguien no ha venido a su hora—Ironizó Heiji, el ojiazul le miró de reojo, finalmente suspiró.

—Por cierto Kudo, ¿cómo te va?—Preguntó Kazuha a Shinichi.

—Pues bien, muy bien, gracias Kazuha—Respondió sonriendo hacia la nombrada.

—Ya te veo, al final Heiji estaba equivocado—El detective del Este al escuchar a Kazuha fijó su mirada en su amigo, éste entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije por teléfono...Me tenías preocupado.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño—Rió Shinichi al ver la cara del molestia del moreno

—¡No me llames así!—Le gritó con la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo, Shinichi se encogió riendo entre dientes y con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh vamos, sé que te encanta—Le siguió provocando el detective.

El moreno se irritó aún más a causa de las palabras del ojiazul, iba a replicar pero un notabñe

El moreno se irritó aun más a causa de esas palabras, iba a replicar pero un notable brillo en la mirada del ojiazul lo detuvo, aquello era algo que llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver, así que comenzó a caminar a paso ligero con una sonrisa en su rostro prefiriendo no decir nada.

—"Me alegra ver que estás bien Kudo"—Pensó Heiji siendo observado por su esposa.

—"Heiji"—Pensó enternecida Kazuha.

—¡Taxi!—Llamó Shinichi para detener el vehículo.

Todos subieron al auto para dirigirse a la casa del detective, al subir al coche, cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Ran conducía dirigiéndose al campamento para recoger a su hijo Takheru, lo que no se esperaba era recibir una nueva llamada en la que la profesora le informaba de que Maru también sería expulsada, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Qué clase de profesora es esta? La tiene tomada con mis hijos —Murmuró la ojiazul mientras bajaba de su coche.

Buscó con la mirada a la docente, pues ya le había llamado avisándole de que estaba en la zona.

—Señora Kaoshori —La llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Ran se giró y al ver que era la profesora de sus hijos, se acercó sin disimular su molestia hacia ella—¿Cómo está? —Le preguntó al tener a la ojiazul cerca.

—Bien, gracias ¿Podría decirme como es que Maru también ha sido castigada? primero fue Takheru y ahora Maru, mis hijos no son niños problemáticos, así que ya puede estar explicándome lo que pasa—Dijo Ran acercándose al rostro de la profesora poniendo a ésta nerviosa.

—¿P-Podría acompañarme a la cabaña?—Preguntó la profesora —Allí se lo explicare todo.

— Esta bien —Acepto Ran cruzando los brazos.

Caminaron ambas hasta llegar a la cabaña, la profesora se apartó de la puerta para que entrara Ran primero.

—¿Por qué está tan oscuro?—Preguntó Ran a la profesora.—¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

Ran yacía en el suelo inconsciente a causa del paralizador eléctrico que le puso en la espalda la profesora.

—Listo —Dijo mirando el cuerpo de la ojiazul.—¡Ya puedes salir!.

—Buen trabajo —Le felicitó una voz misteriosa al salir del cuarto —Átala y métela con sus queridos hijos.

Ésta obedeció, al atarla la arrastró hasta el cuarto en el que estaban sus dos hijos amarrados también.

—Mirad quien está aquí queridos niños—Dijo de forma maliciosa la profesora al dejar el cuerpo de Ran junto a éstos.

—¡Mamá! ¡mamá! —La llamaron ambos gritando, la profesora molesta los acabó amordazando para que no hicieran más ruido.

—"Maldita"—Pensó Takheru con rabia.

Shinichi, ya estaba en su mansión con su amigos de Osaka, éste les acompaño para asignarles una habitación.

—Kudo ¿te encuentras bien?—Pregunto Heiji al notar la inquietud en el ojiazul.

—No, estoy bien Hattori—Respondió Shinichi—"¿Pero que me pasa?"—Se preguntó a si mismo, luego miró la pantalla de su móvil.

— Ocho—Dijo de repente el moreno.

—¿Ocho?—Shinichi repitió confuso.

—Es la octava vez que miras la pantalla de tu móvil Kudo...

—¿Así? no me había dado cuenta—Se rió nervioso el detective del Este.

—¿Estás esperando alguna llamada?—Preguntó Kazuha.

—E-Esto pues...si más o menos—Respondió a la morena.

Heiji al ver la reacción de su amigo ante la pregunta de su mujer, cogió del brazo a Shinichi y le arrastró para hablar con él en privado.

—Kazuha, tengo que hablar con Kudo, ahora vuelvo—Le avisó a su mujer antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Este hombre...—Murmuró la de Osaka con los ojos entrecerrados.

Heiji arrastró a Shinichi piso abajo hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

—O-Oye Hattori ¿que te pasa?—El moreno se giró para encarar seriamente a Shinichi.

—Dímelo tú Kudo, estás muy raro ¿Por qué miras tanto tú móvil? Suéltalo—Le obligó el de Osaka.

—No sé de que me hablas—El ojiazul empezó a caminar hacia atras.

—A mi no me engañas, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando?, vamos Kudo soy tu amigo.

Hattori era demasiado insistente, sabía que si no le decía algo, no le dejaría en paz.

—B-Bueno esta bien, esta mañana el inspector Megure me ofreció trabajar con él ¿Contento?—No quería contarle lo de Ran.

—¿Megure? ¿Y qué le has dicho?—Preguntó sin creérselo del todo.

—A partir de mañana, empezaré a trabajar con la policía—Le informó Shinichi.

—¡Eso es genial!—Se alegró el moreno por la noticia—¿Entonces esperas alguna llamada de él?

—S-Si—Intentó sonar lo más creíble posible, Hattori iba a seguir hablando, pero el detective le interrumpió.—Bueno Hattori, tengo que salir un momento, tú ve a acomodar el equipaje, seguramente Kazuha te esté esperando.

Salió de la biblioteca dejando a Heiji con la palabra en la boca. El detective del Este al salir de su casa miró de nuevo el móvil, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—"Ran".

En la cabaña, Ran abrió los ojos con dificultad.

—"Donde estoy"—Pensó la ojiazul amordazada.

Giró su cabeza y vio a sus dos hijos mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos, se sintieron aliviados al ver a su madre despertar. Intentó liberarse pero no había manera.

—Hola Ran Mouri, bueno ahora eres Kaoshiro—Habló una voz misteriosa desde la esquina del cuarto. Ran lo buscaba pero le dificultaba encontrarlo por la oscuridad, escucho unos pasos acercándose poco a poco hasta que la poca luz que entraba, le permitió reconocer a la persona.

—"Tú, no es posible"—Pensó poniéndose pálida.

—Te sorprende que no esté en la cárcel—Susurró la misteriosa persona acercándose al rostro de ella.

—"Iwao Ushigome"—Dijo mentalmente la karateka mirando al asesino.

 **Fin del capitulo, siento haber tardado ^^ Dejen Opinión.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Kiss**

 **Nota: Iwao Ushigome era un luchador profesional de lucha libre que salió en el capitulo 316-317 (El héroe enmascarado)**


	12. Palabras

Hola a todos lectores, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de "Sueño"

 **Palabras**

Shinihi, al librarse del detective de Osaka siguió pensando en Ran parado en la puerta de su casa, pues le pareció extraño que ésta aún no le haya llamado, por lo tanto cogió su teléfono para saber si estaba todo bien.

—"Vaya no me contesta"—Pensó con el móvil en el oído.

Suspiró al ver que su karateka no respondía, eso no le dejaba tranquilo ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Agitó la cabeza ante el pensamiento negativo, pues quiso convencerse de que Ran no pudo aceptar la llamada porque simplemente estaría ocupada. Al final el ojiazul decidió ir a visitar al profesor Agasa ya que apenas sabía de él.

En la cabaña, el teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de Ran. Iwao al escucharlo fue directamente hacia ella y se lo quitó.

—Ya puedes despedirte de él—Dijo Iwao tirándolo al suelo para pisarlo sin contemplaciones.

En la mirada de la violácea, se reflejó la ira al ver como destrozaba su móvil ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ellos? debía pensar rápido, idealizar un plan para que al menos sus hijos salieran de este lugar con vida y a salvo.

—Bueno ahora nadie podrá llamarte, ahora te enseñare a no meterte en donde no te llaman, ¿Cómo te atreviste a golpearme aquel día en el campeonato? —Le sujeto de la barbilla con poca delicadeza.

—"Maldito"—Ran lo miró con repugnancia al tenerlo tan cerca, así pues sin pensárselo dos veces, le propinó una buena patada en sus partes dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

La violácea, intento levantarse como pudo para acercarse a sus hijos, pero Iwao la agarró del pelo.

—Esa imprudencia, te costará caro—La giró bruscamente para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago dejándola caer al suelo de rodillas—¿Cómo te has atrevido estúpida?

De nuevo, iba a golpear a la karateka, pero éste se detuvo al ver que la puerta empezó a abrirse dejando ver a la "profesora" de los niños.

—¿Qué pasa aquí amor?—Preguntó la docente acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

—"¿Amor?" — Ran apartó su rostro con repugnancia al ver el beso que se dieron esos dos— "Ya entiendo"

La violácea, les hizo señas dándoles a entender que quería hablar, ambos criminales dudaron.

—Mmm, Como grites mataré a los niños— Le advirtió la mujer quitándole el pañuelo de la boca—Bien, ¿qué quieres?

—Dejad a mis hijos marcharse, ellos no tienen nada que ver, por favor, ya me tenéis a mi...

—Creo que eso no va a poder ser querida, si los soltamos irán directos a la policía y eso no nos convendría—La profesora interrumpió a Ran mientras se agachaba a su altura para reírse con malicia—Primero nos divertiremos contigo, por tu culpa metieron a mi novio en la cárcel, ahora, tú lo pagarás...

La ira en la violácea, creció brutalmente por culpa de esos dos, debía actuar pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo escapar? giró su cabeza para mirar a los niños, Maru con lágrimas en los ojos y Takheru...

—"¿Me está sonriendo?"—Pensó Ran al ver la seguridad en la cara de su hijo. Era idéntico a su padre, estaba claro, tenía un plan—"Este niño.."

Shinichi, mientras tanto estaba en la casa del profesor Agasa sentado en el sofá. El profesor estaba bastante animado pues sabía que venía Shiho de visita.

—¿Profesor que está haciendo?—Preguntó el detective acercándose a Agasa.

—Es un regalo para Shiho, un nuevo invento mio—Respondió Agasa. Shinichi al ver el invento arqueo una ceja.

—"No creo que quiera uno de sus inventos profesor, siempre explotan"—Pensó Shinichi riéndose con los ojos entrecerrados.

Prefirió no decirle nada al verle tan feliz, después de todo Shiho era como su nieta, le tenía mucho cariño.

—Oye Shinichi...

—¿Si profesor?

—Te noto un poco inquieto ¿Ocurre algo?—Se giró el científico loco hacia el detective preocupado.

—N-No, tranquilo estoy bien—Respondió el detective agitando las manos.

—Shinichi, te conozco—Insistió el profesor. Finalmente el detective suspiró.

—Es Ran...

—¿Ran? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?—Preguntó el profesor mientras se dirigía junto al ojiazul al sofá para seguir con la conversación.

—Le dije que me llamará pero no lo hizo, no sé que le ocurre, se habrá arrepentido de haber estado conmigo anoche...—Shinichi se tapo la boca rápidamente al percatarse de que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¡¿Has estado con Ran?!—Se sorprendió Agasa por la información sobresaltando a Shinichi.

El detective del Este al ver que no tenía salida, prefirió contarle a Agasa.

—Si, ayer estuvo conmigo y la verdad es que estoy pensando que tal vez se haya arrepentido, no sé, llevo un buen rato teniendo un mal presentimiento...

Agasa vio que el ojiazul empezó palidecer, pero él también seguía un tanto sorprendido, pues jamás se habría esperado escuchar algo así.

—Shinichi ...

—Tranquilo profesor, estoy bien...—Mintió

—A lo mejor, le ha pasado algo o no ha escuchado el móvil sonar ¿no crees? no veo que Ran sea de esa clase de mujeres, tú ya la conoces ¿Crees que es capaz de hacerte algo así?—Las palabras de Agasa resonaron en la cabeza de Shinichi, reflexionó.

—No, claro que no, que tonto soy—Sonrió finalmente.

—Y ahora puedes contarme como es eso de que Ran estuvo contigo anoche—A Agasa le salió una sonrisa picara mientras que el detective agachó la mirada sonrojado.

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, siento que sea tan corto , espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado...!

Quería hablaros de un nuevo proyecto que llevaré a cabo..el titulo será **"Buscando la Verdad** " las protagonistas principales serán Ran y Shiho, ellas serán las encargadas de destruír a la BO. Ran es fuerte y Shiho inteligente, la conbinación perfecta. Cada una tendrá su momentazo, por ahora espero que "Sueño" y "Sed de Venganza" os esté gustando...Kiss

¿Review?


	13. Los Trucos

Hola lectores, nuevo capitulo de "Sueño" ^^

 **Los trucos**

—Ese Kudo...—Murmuró el detective del Oeste en la habitación de invitados.

—¿Te ha pasado algo con él Heiji?—Preguntó su mujer al visualizar la molestia en la cara de su esposo.

—¿Eh? No, no es nada...

— ¡Ah! pero Kotake, no hagas eso—Dijo Kazuha al ver a su hijo tirándola del pelo.—Cariño suéltame, ¡Heiji ayúdame!.

—Niño travieso, ven aquí—Se levantó su padre para cogerlo entre sus brazos.—¿Te gusta tirar del pelo a mamá?

El niño levantó sus pequeños brazos, como señal positiva de su respuestas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Es idéntico a ti, Heiji—Dijo Kazuha mirándole de reojo.

— ¡Eso es bueno!—Animado alzó a su hijo riendo entredientes.

—"Yo no podría decir lo mismo"—Pensó Kazuha con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oye Kazuha, voy a salir—Dijo el moreno acercándose a su esposa para darle al bebe.

—¿A donde vas? —Preguntó su mujer malhumorada— De nuevo me dejas sola Heiji.

—Mujer, solo voy a buscar a Kudo...

—Hmm, parece que estés casado con Kudo y no conmigo—Le dio la espalda molesta.

Heiji ante la acción de su mujer se rió entredientes, se acercó sigilosamente hasta abrazarla por la espalda provocando el sonrojo en su esposa.

—Sabes que eres la mujer que más amo en este mundo, tonta—Le susurró al oído.

—N-No creas que esto funciona conmigo—Dijo simulando estar enfadada.

—Oh vamos Kazuha, mírame—Le pidió Heiji

Ésta al girarse sonrojada por los mimos de su marido, vio en el una expresión de ternura, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, así que sin previo aviso la besó en los labios demostrándole lo feliz que era estando casado con ella.

—Idiota—Le insultó de forma cariñosa después de separarse.—Anda vete...

—¿Y ahora me echas?—Pregunto el detective del Oeste con una mueca de disgusto.

—Si...—Respondió tajante su mujer con una de sus características sonrisas.

—Kotake hijo mio, ven aquí—Le habló a su hijo mientras se lo quitaba a Kazuha, para ponerlo encima de la cama—Bien, ahora te vas a enterar.

—¿Eh?—Sin más tiempo para reaccionar, el moreno sujetó a su esposa, la obligó a tumbarse en la cama para luego para matarla a cosquillas—Heiji para, no, por favor, basta, ¡me voy a morir!

Heiji no parecía estar dispuesto a detenerse, su divertida cara lo decía todo, se lo estaba pasando bomba y no pensaba dejar a Kazuha en paz y mucho menos cuando éste le había demostrado su amor incondicional, definitivamente era un castigo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en un avión se encontraba el esposo de Ran, que había decidido volver debido a las ordenes de los ·Kudo, pues éste tenía pensado quedarse con Fumie dos semanas y eso no se lo iban a permitir.

Estaba demasiado harto de Yukiko Kudo, pues ésta le llamaba a cada rato ¿Cómo demonios esa mujer había conseguido su número? era un peligro y muy pesada según él. No se hacia una idea sobre quien podría ser el causante de todo esto.

Estaba bastante estresado, no solo le llamaba, sino que le había informado de que su próximo vuelo saldría hoy mismo ¿Que le pasaba ? definitivamente no era normal.

Además de eso, Yukiko había demostrado que la infidelidad de él más que entristecerla la alegró, algo justificable, pues el hijo de Ran es su nieto y el padre de éste es su hijo.

Sonrió finalmente, tarde o temprano esto tenía que suceder. A pesar del apoyo mutuo que se habían dado nunca fueron felices, algo que lo demuestra es su relación con Fumie, nunca pudo contárselo a Ran porque eso significaría la ruptura de su matrimonio y Fumie por el tratamiento que llevaba aún no estaba lista para darse a conocer y mucho menos conocer a su hija, aquella criatura que una vez despreció cuando tan solo era un bebe.

Todo se complicaba cuando pensaba en su pequeña hija, seguramente lo odiaría, pues ni siquiera él habiéndola tenido estuvo con ella. Mas bien fue Ran, alguien que había sido toda una madre para Maru, incluso la consideraba suya propia.

Todo cuando se trataba de los niños se le hacia difícil, también estaba el pequeño Takheru, ese niño tan especial que a pesar de haber estado poco con él, sabía que era demasiado inteligente, también desconocía la manera en la que se lo tomaría él. Todo era un caos cuando los pequeños estaban de por medio.

—"Me duele la cabeza"—Se hizo un masaje en la sien.

—Espero que todo salga bien...

—Disculpe señor, necesita algo—Se acercó una azafata con un carro al ver a Reizo pidiéndole que se acercara con el dedo indice.

—Por favor, un café...

—Si señor...—Cogió el café y se lo entregó amablemente—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias—Agradeció sonriendo.

—A usted—Respondió la azafata mientras se alejaba con el carro.

—"Bien, con este vuelo llegaré a la noche, será una bonita sorpresa"—Pensó mientras se tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Mientras tanto en aquella cabaña seguían atados en aquella habitación, los secuestradores decidieron salir, no sin antes comprobar las ataduras de la karateka ignorando las de los niños, pues no serían capaces según ellos de quitárselas.

Pasaron los minutos y Ran no paraba de ojear la habitación para ver si podría encontrar un maldito objeto que le fuese útil, para su desgracia no había absolutamente nada.

—"Maldita sea"

Mientras tanto Takheru, no se quedaba atrás, tenía pensado aprovecharse de su corta edad y es éste no paraba de reírse mentalmente al ver a esos dos idiotas subestimarlo de tal manera, decidió utilizar un truco que le había enseñado su amigo Minaru Kuroba, era un niño bastante bueno haciendo trucos de magia, cosa que a Takheru no le interesaba, pero hoy era una excepción, agradeció internamente el hecho de que su amigo le haya enseñado como desatarse de una cuerda, pues su padre le había enseñado como hacerlo en uno de sus espectáculos.

—"Bien veamos como era..." Vamos Takheru, recuerda como era...

 _Takheru, mi papá estaba dentro de un tubo de agua atado de lo pies a la cabeza ¿y sabes que hizo? salir del agua totalmente desatado ¿no es genial? Lo hizo ayer...—Le contó su amigo emocionado._

— _¿Así?—Dijo sin quitar la mirada de su libro.—Si, si que..lo es._

— _¿Quieres que te enseñe? Mi papá me ha enseñado como se hace—Se puso Minaru de rodillas en frente de su amigo quien estaba sentado bajo un árbol._

— _No ahora no—Se negó Takheru siguiendo con su lectura._

— _Oh vamos Takheru, yo la otra vez tuve que soportar tus charlas sobre tu detective favorito—Se quejó su amigo fulminándolo con la mirada—_ ¡ _Y también...!_

— _Vale vale, no hace falta que te pongas así Minaru—Levantó las manos al ver a su amigo tan enfadado._

— _¿Me escucharás?—Le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, Takheru suspiró._

— _Esta bien..._

—Claro ya lo recuerdo, primero era ver el tipo de atadura, bien me ataron formando un ocho, tenía que hacer que un lado esté más apretado que el otro y el otro un poco más suelto y luego debo deslizar mis manos fuera...Listo, que fácil fue.—Sonrió el pequeño al verse libre. Se quito la mordaza y luego se acercó a su hermana pequeña.

—Tranquila Maru, ahora estarás bien—Le dijo a su hermana mientras la desataba.

—Takheru, tengo miedo...

—"Eres hijo sin duda de tu padre"—Lo observó su madre orgullosa de las hazañas de su pequeño.

—Bien, desatemos a mamá.

—Si.

Éstos al dirigirse hacia su madre le quitaron la mordaza.

—Gracias, muy bien hecho Takheru—Le felicitó su madre.

—N-No es nada—Se puso una mano en la cabeza sonriendo sonrojado.

—Vamos Takheru, desatemos a mama, rápido antes de que regresen—Dijo su hermana abriendo la puerta para ver si había alguien.

Mientras tanto Takheru desataba a su madre, Maru vigilaba desde la puerta, no había nadie así que se giró para ver a su madre totalmente liberada de esas molestas cuerdas.

.— ¡Mamá!—Corrió hacia los brazos de su madre llorando.

—Tranquila cariño—Ran La tranquilizaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Maru.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos para llamar a la policía—Le informó el pequeño a su madre.

—Han destrozado mi móvil, tendrá que haber alguna cabina por aquí—Se levantó la karateka—Esta vez no me atacaran por la espalda.

Apretó los puños haciendo los huesos de sus dedos crujir. Sus hijos la miraron aterrados, no era nada bueno hacer enfadar a Ran y eso ellos lo sabían.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Shinichi decidió volver a su casa, pero antes de ello volvió a llamar a Ran y ésta seguía sin contestar, algo no andaba bien y una molestia se presentó en el pecho del ojiazul.

Lo tenía claro, si Ran no le volvía a contestar, éste sin dudarlo se presentaría en la puerta de su casa.

—"¿Por qué demonios no contestas, Ran?"—Pensó el detective.

— ¡Hermano Shinichi!—Lo llamaron tres voces a sus espaldas.

El detective se giró, conocía perfectamente a los dueños de esas voces.

—Vaya cuanto tiempo chicos—Sonrió el detective al ver a liga juvenil de detectives.—Habéis crecido.

—Pues claro ¿qué te esperabas?—Dijo Genta con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo estás hermano Shinichi?—Preguntó Ayumi acercándose al detective—Hacia tiempo que no te veíamos, nos tenías preocupados.

—Estoy muy bien chicos, muchas gracias, siento haberos preocupado—Sonrió el ojiazul—"Todo el mundo se ha preocupado por mi"

—¿Te ibas a tu casa?—Preguntó Mitsuhiko.

—Si, acabo de salir de la casa del profesor Agasa—¿Vosotros ibais a verle ahora ¿verdad?

—Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó Genta.

—El profesor Agasa ha inventado un juego nuevo para niños de vuestra edad, supongo que vosotros sois los primeros en probar las creaciones del profesor, además, el profesor Agasa me lo ha dicho...—Se rió al decir lo último.

A la liga juvenil de detectives se les deslizo una gota en la cabeza.

—Ah entonces, fue el profesor quien te lo dijo—Dijo Ayumi forzando una sonrisa.

—Si, aunque no habría hecho falta hacerlo soy detective. Tiene preparada la merienda para vosotros cuando llegarais.

—¿M-Merienda?—A Genta se le salieron las babas.

—Oh vamos Genta, si acabas de comer—Le regañó Mitsuhiko mirando a su amigo de reojo.

—Pero vuelvo a tener hambre, llevo veinte minutos sin comer—Se defendió tocándose el estomago con los ojos cerrados.

—Genta...—Dijeron Shinichi, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko con una sonrisa forzada.

Mientras tanto en aquella cabaña, Takheru y Maru escuchaban atentamente la idea que trazó su madre.

—Bien, escuchen, he encontrado el paralizador eléctrico para dejarlos inconscientes. El otro hombre sabe luchar así que se me hará más difícil con él, así que vosotros saldréis de aquí para llamar a la policía o pedir ayuda ¿Entendido?

—¿Quieres decir que tendremos que dejarte aquí sola?—Susurró Maru apunto de llorar.

—No pienso hacer eso mamá...—Ahora fue Takheru el que habló

—Vais a hacerlo y punto, no quiero que esa gente escape, no quiero replicas ¿Me habéis entendido?—Ordenó Ran con tono de enfado.

—Sí, mamá—Ambos obedecieron.

—Bien encóndanse y cuando diga "ya" corran todo lo que puedan...

Pasaron los minutos y los secuestradores no aparecían, los niños se escondieron detrás de la puerta para que éstos una vez entraran, los pequeños no podrían ser vistos. Ran se encontraba en el suelo simulando estar atada. Tenía las manos bien escondidas ya que tenía el paralizador eléctrico.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos acercándose al lugar.

—"Ya están aquí"—Pensó la karateka.

Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca hasta detenerse en frente de la puerta, el pomo empezó a girarse para que después la puerta de abriera.

—Vaya, Vaya ya te has despertado ¿D-Donde están esos mocosos?—Preguntó la profesora mirando a Ran con furia. La karateka se encogió de hombros.—Maldita, dime don...¡Ahhhhh!

— ¡Ya!—Gritó después de haber dejado inconsciente a la profesora.

—Vamos, Maru—Dijo Takheru cogiendo a su hermana de la mano para salir corriendo, pero se detuvieron al ver en frente de ellos a Iwao.

—¿A donde creéis que vais mocosos?—Preguntó riendo mientras apretaba un puño contra su otra mano.

—Vamos a entregarte a la justicia—Respondió el pequeño con su característica sonrisa.

—Tú, deja en paz a mis hijos—Dijo Ran saliendo de la habitación.

La karateka sin previo aviso corrió hacia él propinándole una fuerte patada haciendo que el hombre se cayera de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Ahora, ¡rápido!—Grito Ran mirando a sus hijos.

— ¡S-Si!—Obedecieron saliendo del lugar tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas les permitían.

—Mamá—Decía una y otra vez entre lágrimas mientras corría junto a su hermano.

En aquel momento en aquella cabaña, Ran se encontraba en posición de defensa para propinarle otro golpe a Iwao.

—No sabes lo que has hecho, me las vas a pagar—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.—¿Sabes? no me importan los críos. Ahora sé buena si no quieres dar tu último suspiro en esta cabaña.—Le amenazó a la karateka sacando una pistola.

—No me asustas —Le dijo Ran riendo confiada.

—¿Crees que puedes esquivar las balas?—Preguntó con tono burlesco— Muy bien, vamos a comprobarlo.

La apuntó con el arma para luego apretar el gatillo. Ran recordó una conversación que tuvo con el detective, así que utilizo aquella información a su favor. La esquivo rápidamente yendo por la izquierda, corrió hasta llegar a Iwao para luego darle una fuerte patada en la mano..

—No ha estado mal pero aun te falta mucho—Dijo Iwao poniéndose en posición de lucha.

—Ya lo veremos...

Y así comenzó la pelea entre ambos, Iwao detenía los golpes de la karateka con demasiada facilidad, esquivó un puñetazo para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, la cogió del pelo para darle un puñetazo en la cara dejándola fuera de combate.

—Y ahora vuelve a dormir —Dijo Iwao acercándose a Ran.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh!—Gritó de dolor al recibir la descarga de nuevo.

—"Eso es por mi novia"—Pensó el luchador

Mientras todo esto sucedía los niños no encontraban ni una cabina para poder llamar, decidieron ir a la carretera para pedir ayuda, esto se les hacía bastante complicado al ser dos simples niños.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta ver un coche venir a toda velocidad, el pequeño Takheru no dejaba de agitar las manos para llamar la atención de aquel conductor. Cuando el coche visualizo a los niños, se detuvo de una manera tan brusca que hizo que los chicos se abrazaran del susto.

—Niños ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí ?—Les preguntó una misteriosa voz femenina.

— ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! ¡tiene que ayúdanos por favor! ¡nuestra madre está en peligro!—Grito el pequeño Takheru sorprendiendo a la conductora.

— ¡Suban!— Abrió ella la puerta del copiloto, Takheru no dudó en subir pero Maru estaba asustada.—Pequeña no tengo todo el día

— ¡Vamos Maru, sube o no podremos ayudar a mamá!

—Si

—Decidme, por donde ir—Dijo la mujer esperando las instrucciones.

—Entre por la carretera de tierra, luego gire a la izquierda y finalmente entre por esa otra carretera para llegar a la cabaña.—Le informó el niño.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a vuestra madre?—Preguntó mientras conducía a toda velocidad.

—Nos habían secuestrado, mi madre no ha dicho que se quedaría para que no los dejara escapar y es por ello que estuvimos en la carretera, para pedir ayuda.—Le contó Takheru a la mujer.

—Ya veo...¿Quién es vuestra madre?—Preguntó La mujer.

—Ran Kaoshiro, yo soy Takheru y ella es Maru...

—Pues encantada chicos, Yo soy Sera Masumi—Se presentó la morena sin perder de vista la carretera.—Bien, ahora tenía que entrar por esa carretera para llegar a la cabaña ¿cierto?

—Si

—Perfecto—Aumentó la velocidad haciendo que Takheru y Maru se preocuparan por sus vidas.—Ya la veo.

Al poner a toda velocidad su coche, llegó a la cabaña para luego sacar un arma.

—¿Qué hace con eso? Es peligroso—Dijo Takheru

—Tranquilo pequeño, soy policía—Le informó la morena riendo divertida.—No salgan del coche, cierren con seguro cuando no esté.—Ambos asintieron.

Sera, salió del coche no sin antes observar la zona desde su vehículo, para saber si hay algún peligro, se acercó a la casa mientras dirigía unas cuantas miradas hacia los alrededores, al llegar a la casa se acercó a una ventana para inspeccionar.

No había peligro de momento, se puso en frente de la puerta para darle un patada y ponerse al lado de la entrada.

— ¡Policía!—Gritó la morena mientras entraba.— ¡Salgan con las manos en alto!

Sera con mucha precaución se dirigió a la habitación del fondo, ya que era el único lugar que le faltaba por inspeccionar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio otra patada para después apuntar con su pistola, encendió las luces y entró. Estaba todo vacío, signos de que éstos ya no estaban en el lugar.

—"Maldición, se han escapado"—Pensó enfurecida la morena.

Fin del capitulo, siento haber tardado tanto, el ordenador me daba problemas xDD

Espero que les haya gustado^^


	14. Te Encontraré Siempre Lo He Hecho

Hola, pues aquí está el nuevo capitulo, sin más que decir disfruten :D

No soy propietaria de los personajes de DC.

 **Te Encontraré Siempre Lo He Hecho**

La policía sin encontrar pistas sobre los secuestradores, decide llamar a los refuerzos y dar aviso de lo sucedido, los niños les dieron el número del padre ya que éste no conocía la situación, Sera le llamó para informarle del asunto pero para la mala suerte de ella, Reizo no contestaba a las llamadas.

—"Vaya no me contesta"—Pensó Sera

Los problemas iban aumentando ya que no sabían como encontrar a Ran, según las cámaras de la carretera no vieron ningún coche salir por estas zonas.

—Disculpen—Habló una voz femenina a la espalda de la policía.

— ¡Profesora Sayuri!—Gritaron ambos niños.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—Preguntó Sayuri acercándose a Sera.

—¿Es usted la profesora encargada de estos niños?—Preguntó seria la policía.

—No, yo me encargo de los niños de mi clase, la que se encarga de estos niños es la profesora Matsumoto quien llevo sin ver un buen rato y eso me ha preocupado ya que los niños de su clase siguen fuera de las cabañas y eso me ha parecido muy irresponsable ya que es muy tarde—Dijo la profesora molesta.

—Con que Matsumoto...Dígame el nombre de esa profesora por favor necesitamos investigar sobre ella ya que ha secuestrado a la madre de estos niños—Enseñó la morena su placa.

—¿E-Esta hablando en serio?

—Dígame ¿cree que he traído a todos mis compañeros para jugar?—Ironizó Sera—Dígame rápido el nombre de su compañera y necesitamos que nos diga lo que sabe de ella.

—S-Se llama Riuko Matsumoto—Se puso nerviosa Sayuri.

—¿Qué relación tiene usted con ella?—Empezó Sera su interrogatorio sacando su libreta para tomar apuntes.

—Ninguna en especial, solo somos compañeras de trabajo, no era una mujer muy amigable que digamos—Respondió la profesora mientras Sera tomaba apuntes.

—¿Y ese hombre grandullón?—Preguntó una voz infantil llamando la atención de los policías quien estaba al igual que Sera con una libreta y un bolígrafo tomando apuntes.

—¿Hombre grandullón?—Interrogó Sayuri.

Sera sonrió al ver al pequeño en esa pose, le recordaba a su gran amigo y rival quien llevaba tiempo sin ver.

—Si, su compañera de trabajo no estaba sola había un hombre con ella, según la información que me dieron los niños es...—Empezó a buscar la página en la que tenía la descripción del hombre—Calvo, fuerte, alto y tiene barba

Sayuri se puso la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba en aquel misterioso hombre.

— ¡Ahh!—Dijo golpeando el puño en la palma de su mano al recordar algo—Una vez alguien la recogió del trabajo con un chevrolet color azul marino, pude saber que era un hombre pero no puedo decirles con exactitud su aspecto ya que no logre verlo con claridad.

—Ya veo—Dijo Sera mientras se giraba para hablar con uno de sus compañeros—Kai, llévate a los niños para que describan al cómplice y así tener una idea de su aspecto en una imagen—Pidió la morena.

—De acuerdo—Aceptó el policía, luego se agacho a la altura de los niños—Vengan conmigo pequeños.

—Si—Dijeron a la vez.

—¿Que pasará con los niños?—Se giró Sera para preguntarle a Sayuri—Esa mujer era la encargada de una clase ¿Tiene pensado que hacer?

—Dada la gravedad del asunto me veo obligada a llevar a los niños a sus casas, así que si me disculpa he de ir para llamar al chófer del autocar del colegio—Dijo para luego marcharse.

—Un momento—Detuvo Sera a Sayuri—El padre de estos niños no me contesta a las llamadas así que por favor avíseme cuando pueda contactar con él—Dijo Sera mientras miraba a los niños hablar con uno de los policías.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Heiji estaba tumbado en la cama con su esposa teniendo en el medio al pequeño Kotake, quien en estos momentos estaba totalmente dormido.

Heiji recordó que tenía que hablar con Ran, al ser un personaje público no tardó en encontrar su dirección y un número que al parecer era para temas profesionales.

Kazuha se había quedado dormida al cabo de un rato así que el detective de Osaka aprovechó para salir de la habitación.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que su amigo Shinichi se había ido. Decidió aprovechar el momento para ir a la casa de la famosa escritora quien probablemente en estos momentos, se encontraría en su casa según Heiji.

Tenía que arriesgarse, quería saber como Ran averiguó la identidad del detective del Este, tenía demasiada curiosidad, finalmente salió de la mansión perdido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Ran estaba inconsciente atada en una silla, podía liberarse sin problemas ya que las cuerdas solo la sujetaban para no caerse, pero tenía el cuerpo demasiado débil, todo le daba vueltas, le costaba abrir los ojos y ver todo con claridad.

Recuerda el momento en el que luchaba contra Iwao y éste sin esfuerzo alguno la derribó rápidamente, dejándola fuera de combate de nuevo con el maldito aparato.

Luchaba por abrir los ojos, quería saber donde estaba, pero solo podía visualizar unos débiles rayos de luz entrando por pequeñas fisuras de las paredes, escuchaba muchos paso por encima de su cabeza, quería gritar pero estaba sin fuerzas. En la habitación en la que estaba ella, no había nadie, estaba completamente sola.

Pasaron los minutos y Ran consiguió espabilarse un poco, pero se puso pálida al ver lo que tenía entre sus rodillas con sus manos pegadas al objeto con fiso.

—No—Pensó aterrada.

Su mirada se torno sombría mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero no debía dejarse llevar en ese momentos porque sería su fin. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar todo así de repente? era tan feliz , el destino le había devuelto al hombre que amaba, pero todo al parecer iba en su contra.

—"Shinichi"—Pensó la karateka.

Mientras tanto en Beika, el detective del Oeste caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, iba en dirección a la casa de Ran mientras pensaba en como sacar de ella cierta información.

El móvil del moreno empezó a sonar, llegó a pensar que era Kazuha, así que lo sacó de su bolsillo para luego contarle alguna mentira piadosa pero le sorprendió ver que no era Kazuha quien llamaba, sino Shinichi.

—"¿Que hago? Es Kudo"—Pensó el detective del Oeste mientras miraba la pantalla—Mejor no lo cojo, me descubriría.

Hattori al ignorar la llamada de su amigo decidió seguir con su camino para regresar a toda prisa a la mansión Kudo, no quería que su amigo supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

El moreno ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que una extraña sombra estaba siguiéndole sigilosamente.

Mientras tanto en las afueras, la policía había conseguido identificar a los presuntos secuestradores y no solo eso, Sera se impactó al saber quien era Ran, nadie más que una de sus amigas del instituto.

No la reconoció por el apellido, pues ella siempre había pensado que acabaría con su gran rival y amigo Shinichi Kudo.

Estaba enfurecida al no ver ninguna maldita prueba por el lugar, hasta que finalmente una gran información llegó a sus oídos.

—Sera hemos encontrado el chevrolet de los secuestradores y hemos encontrado esto—Le informo un compañero para luego darle una hoja y un móvil.

En la hoja ponía:

 _El japonés vive en la casa roja_

 _La casa verde es más pequeña que la casa de al lado_

 _El de piel blanca vive debajo del tigre._

—¿Un enigma?—Pensó la morena. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al empezar a sonar el móvil que encontraron—Desgraciados ¿Donde está Ran?

— Pero que modales, tranquila pronto lo sabréis, aunque ya será demasiado tarde—Se carcajeó Iwao.

— Pronto tu cómplice y tú os pudriréis en la cárcel, malditos—Dijo con ira.

—Si nos llegáis a encontrar claro, hemos sido buenos preparando un acertijo tan fácil como ese, si con eso nos os basta, es que soy unos inútiles—Dijo para después colgar.

—Maldición, ha colgado—Dijo Sera enfurecida.

Sera se giró preocupada al escuchar a la pequeña Maru llorar por su madre mientras que Takheru sollozaba en silencio, no sabía que hacer al verlos en ese estado, eran solo unos niños al fin y al cabo.

—Tranquilos encontraremos a vuestra madre—Se puso a la altura de éstos.

—¿D-De verdad?—Dijo Maru esperanzada.

—Claro que si, somos policías, es nuestro trabajo—Dijo sonriendo.

—Masumi—Una voz masculina la llamó a sus espaldas.

—Inspector Megure, ya veo que le han informado sobre el asunto—Dijo Sera con satisfacción.

—Por supuesto, en esta zona también debemos ser avisados ya que Ran Kaoshiro vive en Tokio, es nuestra sección, no entiendo porque estáis aquí antes que nosotros—Se quejó de brazos cruzados.

—Ha sido una coincidencia, yo me dirigía a Tokio y vi a estos niños pedir ayuda y es por eso que los de mi sección están aquí antes—Dijo con una gota en la cabeza—De todos modos usted ya sabe que pronto estaré en vuestra comisaría ¿verdad?

—Si lo sé—Respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.—De todas formas nos sorprende que haya sido Ran la victima de este secuestro, pobrecilla—Dijo sorprendiendo a la morena.

—¿Por qué dice eso?—Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Ah no, por nada en especial solo que esta mañana me la encontré en una escena del crimen con Kudo—Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

—¿Con Kudo? Un momento inspector ¿Sabe algo de Kudo?—Preguntó mientras éste estaba de espaldas.

—Esta mañana hemos hablado, a partir de mañana empezará a trabajar en la comisaría con nosotros—Informó Megure.

—Inspector podría darme el número de él, por favor—Pidió Sera.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué lo quieres?—Preguntó Megure.

—Quiero hablar con él inspector, a lo mejor puede ayudarnos—Dijo Sera intentando contener sus nervios mientras sonreía de forma forzada.

—Si creo que tienes razón, puedes llamarle con mi móvil si quieres—Le dijo Megure.

—Gracias —Suspiró Sera.

Mientras tanto el detective del Oeste había llegado a la casa de Ran, estaba parado en frente de la entrada, pensaba seriamente en las preguntas que quería hacerle, se dispuso a caminar de nuevo para adentrarse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, éste se giro para ver quien era el causante de ello.

—K-Kudo—Dijo el sorprendido Heiji.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó serio el detective.

—Bueno yo...—Rió nervioso.

—Responde Hattori ¿Por qué has venido a la casa de Ran?—Preguntó el detective acercándose al moreno.

Heiji estaba entre la espada y la pared no quería contarle el motivo hasta saber lo que escondía la karateka. La mirada de Shinichi lo ponía totalmente nervioso, sabía que el detective del Este no lo dejaría hasta saber el por que.

El móvil de Shinichi, le sacó del apuro a Hattori al empezar a sonar.

—K-K-Kudo el móvil—Señalo el bolsillo del nombrado.

—¿Eh?—Shinichi sacó su teléfono mirando molesto a Heiji, finalmente desvió su mirada al aparato—Es Megure ¿Qué querrá?

—A lo mejor te necesitan para algo importante, cógelo—Dijo Heiji ganándose una mirada fulminante del detective del Este.

—Hola inspe...

— ¡Kudo!—Gritó una voz haciendo que Shinichi se apartara el móvil de la oreja.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó el detective molesto.

—Kudo soy yo, Sera Masumi—Dijo la morena al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Sera? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Megure?—Preguntó a su amiga.

—No hay tiempo para eso, escuchame Kudo, tenemos problemas, te necesitamos aquí ahora mismo—Dijo Sera alertando al detective

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Shinichi Serio

—Han secuestrado a Ran—Informó la morena pero no obtuvo respuesta—Kudo, Kudo ¿me oyes?

Ésta no obtenía respuesta del detective ya que en el mismo instante en el que el ojiazul escuchó esa frase, el mundo se le había caído encima , Hattori al ver su estado le quitó el aparato para seguir hablando él con la morena.

—Hola, al habla Heiji Hattori—Dijo el detective del Oeste.

—Oye escúchame han secuestrado a Ran apunta el lugar en el que tenéis que venir, han dejado un acertijo para encontrarla—Dijo alarmando al moreno ya que le sorprendió la noticia —Necesitamos a Kudo, tráelo es el único que puede resolverlo

Heiji se molestó por el comentario pues él también podía resolver el acertijo pero no era el momento, Ran estaba en peligro.

—Ahora vamos para allá—Colgó el detective de Oeste para luego dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo, quien seguía en Shock—Kudo, Ran está en peligro ¡Estar así no hará que la encuentres!

Shinichi reflexionó las palabras de Hattori, tenía razón, en estos momentos su amada Ran seguramente lo estaría esperando, debía ir a por ella.

—Vamos a por el coche—Dijo Shinichi para luego empezar a correr en dirección a la mansión junto a Hattori.

—Te encontraré, siempre lo he hecho Ran.

Fin del capitulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, intentaré publicar una vez por semana cada capitulo

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo... dejen su opinión no sean tímidos^^

 **"No soportaría perderte"**


	15. No Soportaría Perderte 1ª Parte

Hola a todos, aquí vengo con el nuevo capitulo, me alegra saber que les está gustando en serio, me han animan a seguir y a mejorar, cualquier sugerencia son libres de comentar sin más que decir espero que este capitulo les guste.

 **No Soportaría Perderte: Primera Parte**

Los detectives, una vez llegaron a la mansión decidieron emprender el camino, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Kazuha para que no se preocupase.

Ambos en el coche con los nervios a flor de piel aunque éstos no lo aparentaran, se dirigían al camino citado por Sera en el coche en silencio.

En el ojiazul empezó a ser notoria la preocupación, pues el sudor en su rostro lo delataba, su amigo Heiji decidió hablar con el para calmarlo.

—Kudo, ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó el moreno mientras miraba a su amigo conducir.

—Si—Respondió intentando sonar creíble.

—Kudo, a mi no me engañas—Dijo Hattori mirando la carretera. Shinichi no le replicó—Tranquilo, la encontraremos.

—Lo sé "Siempre lo he hecho"—Pensó finalmente.—No hay tiempo que perder ¡vamos allá!

— ¡Aaaahhh!, pero Kudo..¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Quieres que nos detengan por exceso de velocidad?!—Grito el moreno aterrado.

—No es el momento para pensar en eso —Replicó Shinichi serio—"Espérame Ran, solo un poco más"

Pasado un rato y con la velocidad a la que iba el ojiazul, llamó la atención de más de una patrulla de policía, quienes en esos momentos se pusieron a perseguir el coche con las sirenas puestas.

Pero el detective no parecía tener intenciones de detener el vehículo, es más, aumento la velocidad haciendo que el rostro de Heiji se tornara azul.

—¡No quiero morir tan pronto!—Gritó Heiji sudando de miedo—¡Kudo maldita sea, ten cuidado!

—Llama al inspector Megure y cuentale nuestra situación para que nos dejen en paz—Dijo Shinichi sin apartar la mirada de la carretera— Rápido ¡¿A qué esperas?!

—E-Esta bien—Asintió nervioso el moreno.

El detective del Oeste con las manos temblorosas, sacó su teléfono para buscar el número del inspector.

—"Hacia tiempo que no sentía tantas emociones"—Pensó Heiji mirando a Shinichi, finalmente sonrió.

Mientras tanto el inspector Megure estaba esperando la llegada de los detectives ya que no lograban descifrar el enigma.

El aparato del inspector Megure empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, miró la pantalla para luego contestar.

—Hattori ¿Cuánto os queda para llegar?—Preguntó cuando se puso el móvil en el oído.

—Tenemos un problema inspector—El detective del Oeste fijaba su mirada en la cantidad de coches que los perseguían mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué problema? —Preguntó Megure.

—¿Es que no lo oye?—Replicó con otra pregunta Hattori—Hay un montón de coches patrulla persiguiéndonos ¿podría decirles que nos dieran camino libre? Están estorbando.

—De acuerdo, dime la matricula del coche y la marca para informarles—Pidió Megure mientras se dirigía a uno de los coches patrulla para hablar por la radio.

—Kudo, dime la matricula y la marca del coche—Le pidió el moreno seriamente.

— 4520, Es un Volvo de color gris oscuro—Le informó Shinichi a Heiji

El detective del Oeste repitió las palabras del ojiazul en voz alta ya que el ruido de las sirenas hacían eco en sus oídos.

Megure al recibir la información, dio el mensaje correspondiente a los policías que perseguían a los detectives, para que así la persecución diera su fin.

Al cabo de unos minutos las patrullas apagaron las sirenas para luego dispersar, Ambos respiraron aliviados.

— Oye Kudo, queda confirmado que estás mal de la cabeza—Dijo molesto el detective del Oeste dirigiendo hacia el ojiazul una mirada fulminante.

Al cabo de un rato Shinichi ve unas luces en la lejanía, era Sera dando la señal de que se detuvieran. El ojiazul al verla empezó a reducir la velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse al llegar justo al lado de la morena con el coche.

—No habéis tardado nada—Se sorprendió la policía.

—Como no, este psicópata ha superado los límites de velocidad consiguiendo que nos persigan una docena de patrullas—Se quejó Hattori con los ojos cerrados mientras el ojiazul lo miraba de reojo.

—Sera—La llamó Shinichi de repente.

—Entiendo...Sígueme—La morena se subió a una moto para mostrar el camino a los detectives.

Shinichi estaba conteniéndose demasiado, si perdía la calma todo estaría perdido para él, necesitaba tener la mente lo más fría posible para poder encontrar a su amada.

—Ran, espérame—Dijo inconscientemente llamando la atención del moreno.

—"Kudo"—Pensó Heiji.

Al llegar al lugar, Shinichi bajo a toda prisa del coche para acercarse a Sera, quien le miraba satisfecha.

—Sera tenemos que actuar rápido para encontrarla—Dijo Shinichi

—"Ran sigue siendo tu debilidad ¿No es así Kudo?—Pensó la morena al ver cierta desesperación en el detective.—Kudo, cálmate te necesitamos fresco.

El ojiazul a pesar de querer hacerlo, no podía evitar desesperarse al pensar que su Ran estaba en estas condiciones. Le aterraba la idea de pensar que no la encontraría, se puso pálido.

—Vamos Kudo—Le agitó por los hombres—Vamos a buscarla, toma, esto es lo único que tenemos, he intentado buscar alguna pista por los alrededores pero no hay ninguna casa verde, ni nada relacionado con lo que dice.

Shinichi respiró hondo para luego fijarse en el pequeño papel.

— _"El japonés vive en la casa roja, la casa verde es más pequeña que la casa de al lado, el de piel blanca vive debajo del tigre_ "—Leyó el detective mentalmente poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó el de Osaka acercándose para luego quitarle el papel.—Mmmm

—¿Habéis mirado por los alrededores?—Preguntó Heiji mientras leía el papel.

—Si no había rastro de ella...ni de ellos—Informó la morena.

— _"Maldición_ "—El ojiazul le costaba mantener la calma—" _Debo encontrarte Ran, no soportaría perderte de nuevo"_

Mientras tanto Reizo había llegado a su destino, estaba muy cansado por el largo viaje.

—"Estoy agotado"—Pensó suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

Reizo decidió encender el móvil ya que durante el viaje lo tenía apagado, pero le sorprendió ver la cantidad de llamadas que tenía en el móvil.

—"¿Quién será?—Pensó mirando el número que fue desconocido para él—"Llamaré para ver de quien se trata"

El aparato por el otro lado empezó a sonar para luego ser atendido por una voz femenina.

—Hola, ¿Con quién hablo?—Preguntó Reizo al ser atendido.

—¿Reizo Kaoshiro?—Preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Eh si, soy yo ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Sera Masumi, policía—Informó la morena

—¿La policía? ¿Por qué me llama la policía? ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó un tanto nervioso.

—Su mujer...ha sido secuestrada—La morena no se ando con rodeos

—¿Qué?

Fin del capitulo quiero disculparme por dejarlo ahí , es que era muy tarde, estaba cansada. Pero mañana escribiré sin falta el próximo para subirlo lo antes posible, espero que éste os haya gustado, dejen su opinión ¿quieren? :D

Gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que me animáis a seguir la historia, os lo agradezco de corazón. ^^


	16. No Soportaría Perderte 2ª Parte

_Hola queridos lectores, sé que queréis matarme, pero de verdad que esta desaparición tiene una buena explicación, el trabajo y los estudios no me permitieron publicar nada a pesar de haber tenido este capitulo más que listo, bueno aquí tenéis una nueva ración de "Sueño_ "

 **No Soportaría Perderte: Segunda Parte**

Mientras Sera hablaba por teléfono, Shinichi seguía investigando el acertijo que dejaron los secuestradores.

—Kudo —Se acercó con prisa Hattori al ojiazul—¿Has averiguado algo?

—Más o menos—Respondió el detective del Este con una mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados.

—Iwao Ushigome, ese tipo le ha debido de guardar mucho rencor a Ran ¿Qué le habrá hecho?—Hattori le preguntó a Shinichi.—¿Tú lo deberías de saber, no?

—Iwao Ushigome era una luchador profesional, un compañero de su club tenía la intención de traicionarles revelando la identidad del lobo enmascarado, Iwao por ello, lo mató. Ran le había dejado inconsciente con una técnica de karate cuando vio que tenía intención de golpearme después de haber sido descubierto, en aquel tiempo todavía era Conan—Recordó Shinichi.

—Ya veo, supongo que a esto le podríamos llamar ajuste de cuentas—Dijo Hattori.

—¿Cómo vais chicos? —Se acercó Sera detrás de los detectives.

—No hay mucho que contar, me molesta demasiado no conseguir descifrar este maldito acertijo—Hattori se quejó .

—"Solo espero que Ran esté bien"—Se entristeció la policía.—¿Tienes alguna pista Hattori?

—Bueno, de momento solo puedo decir que Ran no está con ellos ya que han sido capaces de enviar un enigma para buscarla—Dijo Hattori poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

—"Ran..."—Pensó el ojiazul cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Disculpen—Una voz infantil llamó la atención de los tres adultos—¿Saben algo de mi mamá?

—Estamos en ello pequeño—Le respondió Sera a Takheru poniéndose a su altura.

—"Así que este niño es el hijo de Ran"—Pensó Shinichi.

—¡Eso llevan diciéndolo desde la tarde!—Gritó Takheru entre lágrimas.

—Hacemos lo que podemos, cálmate—Sera intentaba tranquilizar a Takheru—Tu padre vendrá dentro de un rato, le he puesto al tanto del asunto

—¿Viene mi papá?—Preguntó Takheru.

—Si, él está de camino, así que pórtate bien ¿vale?

—¡Quiero ayudar, por favor quiero encontrar a mamá!—Insistía Takheru.

—No —La voz severa de Shinichi llamó la atención de Takheru.

—¡¿Por qué?!— Takheru se alteró mirando desafiante al ojiazul.

—Porque solo eres un niño, no debes interponerte en las cosas de la policía—Le regañó Shinichi bajo la mirada de los dos presentes.

—Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi mamá—Dijo Takheru con la mirada sombría para finalmente susurrar—Solo quiero salvarla

Shinichi, se acercó al niño de cinco años para posar sus manos en los hombros de éste.

—La encontraremos y la traeremos a salvo, te lo prometo—Intentó parecer lo más estable posible pues a él también le afectaba bastante la situación.

Ante la sorpresa del detective, Takheru se abalanzó hacia él para llorar entre sus brazos, Shinichi no sabía porque, pero le dolía demasiado ver a esa criatura en ese estado, le correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿Estás mejor?—Preguntó el detective al ver a Takheru separarse.

—Ahora si que la encontrare—Dijo Takheru sonriendo victorioso ante la mirada sorprendida de Shinichi y de los demás.

El niño solo había fingido para conseguir el papel con el enigma que llevaba el detective del Este.

—Maldito crío—El moreno le miró enfurecido, empezó a correr detrás de él al igual que Sera para quitarle el papel.

Shinichi se quedó parpadeando sorprendido al ver que Takheru era mejor actor que su propia madre, se había tragado toda la escena. Definitivamente ese chico no era normal.

Takheru aprovechó para mirar el papel mientras corría para luego pararse repentinamente en seco.

Heiji le cogió de la camiseta y lo alzó hacia él.

—Pero niño ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego?!—Le grito el de Osaka haciendo que Takheru y Sera se tapasen los oídos.

—Puedo ayudar, he encontrado una pista—Dijo Takheru señalando el papel que tenía.

—Dame eso—Heiji le quitó a Takheru el papel de la mano para luego dejarlo en el suelo—¿Qué va a saber un crío?

—Puede que nos ayude—Dijo Shinichi acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos serio—Dejemos que nos diga lo que ha encontrado

—Pero Kudo es...—Dijo Heiji.

—Hattori recuerda que los niños a veces pueden ver lo que los adultos pasamos por alto—Le cortó el ojiazul.

—Esta bien—Aceptó mirando molesto a Takheru.

Shinichi cogió el papel en el que estaba el enigma y se acercó a Takheru para ponerse su la altura.

—Tu dirás pequeño detective—Le dió el enigma sonriendo.

—Sé donde está mamá—Informó Takheru dejando incrédulos a los presentes.—Por la pista

—¿E-En serio?—Shinichi se sorprendió ante las palabras del niño.—¿Cuál es la pista?

—La cabaña, mamá nunca se movió de allí—Dijo Takheru señalando el lugar mencionado.

—Ahí no está, ya entré yo ¿recuerdas?—Dijo Sera—"Kudo ¿qué pretendes?"

—Mi madre está ahí y puedo demostrarlo—Insistió Takheru sacando su libreta acompañada de un bolígrafo.—Por favor confíen en mi

—Demuéstralo—Dijo Shinichi—Vamos, cuales tu deducción pequeño detective.

Shinichi no pudo evitar recordar sus tiempos en los que todavía era Conan, era realmente así, por el simple hecho de ser un niño, se lo tomaban todo con él a la ligera, así que quería darle una oportunidad a ese chico.

—¿Confía en mi señor?—A Takheru le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

—No mucho ya que eres un estupendo actor—Le recordó la escena de hace rato haciendo una mueca de molestia, mientras Takheru, reía nervioso.—¿Y Bien?

—En el kinder, la profesora nos solía poner esta clase de juegos para según ella, desarrollar nuestra mente—Entrecerró los ojos al decirlo—Yo no los hacía porque me parecían un juego para niños

—"Eres un niño"—Pensaron los presentes con una gota en la cabeza.

—En esta clase de juegos la profesora solía esconder palabras en las frases, tal como está aquí la palabra..."Cabaña"

Takheru empezó a subrayar en el papel dentro del enigma.

 _El japonés vive en la_ _ca_ _sa roja, la casa verde es más peque_ _ña_ _que la casa de al lado, el de piel blanca vive de_ _ba_ _jo del tigre_

—¿Lo ven?—Les enseñó el resultado con una sonrisa—Pero eso no es todo

—"Este niño..."—Sera, se le quedó mirando por un instante para luego fijar su mirada en el ojiazul—"Se parece mucho a Kudo"

—Cada palabra subrayada es una pista del lugar en el que está mamá...

—Entonces si nos quedamos con eso... sería "Casa" "Pequeña" "Debajo"—Dijo Shinichi con la mano en la barbilla, finalmente un rayo pasó por su mente.

Shinichi se levantó de golpe para dirigirse corriendo a la cabaña. Heiji y Sera al ver la acción del ojiazul, le imitaron.

—Kudo ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó el moreno al alcanzarle.

—Ran, está ahí dentro—Le informó el ojiazul mientras corría—Ese niño tenía razón.

—Pero Kudo, la casa está vacía—Le replicó la policía.

—No, Ran sigue ahí y ellos probablemente también...

Sera y Hattori siguieron al detective hasta llegar a la cabaña, empezaron a observar a Shinichi quien andaba inquieto por la zona, hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

—Oigan, que yo no puedo seguir vuestro ritmo—Se quejó Takheru con las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Tú otra vez?—Le miró de reojo Heiji.

—Si y además no he terminado—Se puso erguido para acercarse a ellos—Aún hay más pistas muy importantes que no les mencioné.

—¿Más pistas? Eres increíble chico—Sera le removió el cabello mientras que Takheru se molestaba por la acción de ésta.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?—Le preguntó Shinichi estando de espaldas.

—Soy Takheru Kaoshiro señor—Se presentó serio.

—Bien Takheru ¿Cuáles son las pistas?—Le preguntó Shinichi.

—La primera pista es "Piel blanca" se refiere a mi madre y la segunda es...—Dijo Takheru.

—Debajo del tigre—Dijeron Shinichi y Takheru a la vez.

—¿Debajo del tigre?—Arquearon una ceja Heiji y Sera.

—Busquen algo que tenga la forma de un tigre por la casa, ahí estará Ran—Ordenó Shinichi.

—No hace falta—Dijo Takheru—Sé donde está, cuando nos secuestraron a mi hermana y a mi, estuve observando la habitación y vi que en aquel cuarto encima de la chimenea, estaba la estatua de un tigre

—"Me recuerda mucho a mi cuando tenía su edad"—Pensó el ojiazul satisfecho por la deducción de Takheru con los ojos cerrados.

Sin más tiempo que perder, se dirigieron a la habitación anteriormente nombrada y fue justo como dijo Takheru, la estatua de un tigre estaba encima de la chimenea.

—Bien, aquí está pero no entiendo en que nos puede ayudar—Dijo Heiji cogiendo el objeto—¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Heiji al girar la estatua notó que algo se movía dentro de ella, así que sin pensárselo dos veces la estampó contra el suelo haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos.

—Hattori —Dijo Shinichi molesto.

—Mira Kudo—El moreno le mostró lo que estaba dentro del recipiente—Es una llave, esto quiere decir que por aquí debe de haber una puerta secreta o algo...Un momento, si el de piel blanca vive debajo del tigre, Ran debería de estar...—Dijo Heiji

—Debajo de la chimenea—Dijeron Takheru, Shinichi y Sera.

Shinichi entro dentro de la chimenea y empezó a buscar la abertura para la llave.

—¡Hattori, la encontré!—Gritó Shinichi—¡Dame la llave!

—Si—El moreno se la dio, notó que la mano de Shinichi temblaba un poco.

—No se muevan de aquí—Les ordenó Shinichi.

Shinichi tenía los nervios a flor de piel, empezó a sudar ya no podía tener la mente fría, había aguantado demasiado.

—"Ran..."—Pensó metiendo la llave en la abertura para finalmente abrir la trampilla.—¡Ran!

El ojiazul le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver a su amada con una bomba entre sus manos.

Shi-Shinichi—Susurró débilmente alzando su cabeza para mirar al amor de su vida.

El detective del Este, bajó rápidamente hacia ella, mientras tanto el moreno y la policía esperaban junto al niño quienes aun no sabían lo que sucedía.

—¡Hattori!—Le llamó Shinichi, el nombrado se asomó para saber lo que ocurría.

—No...—Heiji se quedó pálido al ver la situación de Ran—Esos desgraciados

—¡Hattori vamos despeja la zona y diles que hay una bomba!—Shinichi estaba demasiado alterado por la situación, pero debía intentar mantener la calma si quería sacar a Ran de ésta.

—Shinichi—Le llamó la violácea, el detective del Este se giró preocupado.

—Ran...Tranquila estoy contigo—Le limpió las lágrimas a su amada—Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

—Ya no queda tiempo, vete por favor yo...—Dijo Ran.

No pudo continuar ya que Shinichi la había callado con un beso, al separarse de ella le acarició la mejilla mirándola de forma tierna.

—No me iré sin ti, Ran

—Pero...

—Shhh—Shinichi puso un dedo en los labios de la karateka—Ran, no entiendes que quiero estar siempre contigo, no puedo estar sin ti yo...No soportaría perderte

—Shinichi—Un brillo en la mirada de Ran hizo acto de presencia.

—Ran...—Se acercó a ella nuevamente para depositar un beso en su frente.—Te amo

—Yo también te amo—Le respondió en un susurró que solo él pudo escuchar.

—¡Kudo!—Le llamó Sera desde arriba al detective del Este, éste miró a la policía—Ya está todo despejado. ¡La división de artificieros ya está de camino!

—No hay tiempo maldita sea—Se alteró el ojiazul—Hemos tardado mucho, yo desactivaré esta bomba

—Pero tú...—Dijo Ran

—Tranquila sé como desactivarla, una vez me quedé atrapado con Takagi en el ascensor en la Torre de Tokio—Le dijo Shinichi a la karateka—Un terrorista había colocado una como esta.

—¡Oye Masumi!—La llamó Shinichi.

—¡Dime Kudo!—Respondió la morena.

—Búscame algo para cortar los cables—Le pidió el detective del Este a Sera.—¡Rápido!

—Está en ello Hattori, no tardará—Le informó—"Por eso dijo que no llegaríamos a tiempo, hemos tardado demasiado"—Sera apretó los dientes a causa de la frustración.

—¡Dense prisa!—Shinichi se alteró al ver que quedaba poco tiempo para que la bomba explotara—"Maldición, solo quedan 9 minutos"

 _ **Emmm ha encontrado a Ran ¿No? algo es algo xDD me ha parecido perfecto dejarlo ahí, demasiada tensión ¿verdad?. ¿Qué os ha parecido la intervención de mi querido Takheru? Es un mini Kudo en toda regla xDD.**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo no tardaré en publicarlo en serio, me disculpo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Dejen su opinión, me gustaría saber lo que piensan ¿si? Hasta Pronto^^**_

Kiss

.


	17. Desesperación

Hola, nuevo capitulo siento haber tardado, espero que os guste.

 **Desesperación**

Shinichi, le informó a Sera sobre el poco tiempo que quedaba para que la bomba explotara, la morena ante la noticia salió rápidamente del lugar para colaborar con Hattori hasta que dio con una navaja que guardaba Takheru en su bolsillo como material de acampada. Sera se dirigió de nuevo al lugar junto a Heiji.

— ¡Kudo!—Le llamó la policía llegando al lado de Hattori, le acercó la navaja—Aquí tienes

—Bien, ahora salgan de este lugar—Les ordenó el detective del Este.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! No pienso irme de aquí sin vosotros, Kudo—Dijo Hattori seriamente.

—Hattorí—Dijo mirándole con severidad—Por favor

El moreno, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, le hizo caso omiso a su amigo cogiendo a Sera de la muñeca para salir corriendo del lugar rogando internamente que consiguiera desactivarla.

—Shinichi...—Le llamó su amada con voz suplicante.

—Todo saldrá bien, Ran—Le susurró con ternura.—Ahora, te pido que sigas sin moverte

—Lo sé—Dijo la karateka.

—¿Cómo has sabido que no debías moverte?—Preguntó el detective sin quitar la vista del artefacto explosivo.

—No hace falta ser detective—Intentó bromear para relajar la tensión consiguiendo que el detective sonriera levemente.

Ante la poca luminosidad del lugar, el ojiazul se sacó el reloj de la muñeca para luego encenderlo y colocarlo en su boca, necesitaba ambas manos para el proceso de desactivación de la bomba.

Shinichi, para comenzar debía cortar el tubo óptico, así que retiró la tapa con cuidado, no debía rozar la bola de Mercurio.

—"Aquí está el tubo de Mercurio, si cortamos este cable estaremos más tranquilos"—Pensaba el detective mientras lo cortaba.

El ojiazul, retiró una segunda tapa para dar su siguiente movimiento bajo la mirada sorprendida de la karateka, quien en estos momentos no decía ni una palabra para que éste no perdiera la concentración.

—"Voy a intentar cortar la corriente"—Shinichi cortaba un segundo cable de color amarillo pues éste era el que alimentaba la parte del cristal liquido.

Agradecía internamente que hayan cortado la luz del lugar, seguramente un acto proveniente de su amigo de Osaka al reconocer el modelo de la bomba.

—"Vaya, la electricidad sigue pasando, cuidado Shinichi"—El ojiazul colocó un aislante en un nivel determinado para usarlo como barrera—"Bien, solo falta el negro"

Mientras tanto.

Reizo, llegaba corriendo después de haberse bajado de su coche en dirección hacia las patrullas de la policía, quienes habían tomado una gran distancia desde que supieron que había una bomba haciendo evacuar a todas las personas de los alrededores.

Siendo victima del cansancio, Reizo apoyó sus manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento por la carrera que se había dado. Ya con el aire en los pulmones, el marido de Ran buscaba desesperadamente a sus hijos, según la información de la policía que había hablado con él, ellos estaban a salvo.

—Disculpen—Se acercó a un grupo de policías con la cara cubierta de sudor, signo de los nervios al saber que su esposa estaba en semejante aprieto.

—¿Quién es usted?—Preguntó Megure seriamente con las manos en sus bolsillos—¿Y qué hace aquí? No sabe que...

—Soy Reizo Kaoshiro—Contestó cortándolo—El esposo de Ran Kaoshiro, alguien me llamó para informarme sobre su secuestro.

—Oh, es el esposo de la victima—Dijo Takagi

—¿Qué saben de mi esposa? ¿La han encontrado? ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?—Les bombardeó con preguntas haciendo que estos dieran un paso atrás.—Por favor contesten

—¿Papá?—Dijo una voz infantil a sus espaldas

Reizo, se giró apresuradamente al reconocer la voz.

— ¡Maru!—Abrazó a la pequeña.

— ¡Papá! mamá está en peligro—Dijo con la voz ahogada rompiendo aun más el corazón de Reizo, quien también estaba superado por la situación.

— ¡¿Me pueden decir si están haciendo algo para salvar a mi mujer?!—Preguntó a Megure y a Takagi cogiendo a su hija entre sus brazos.

—El escuadrón de artificieros no habría llegado a tiempo, así que tenemos a una persona de confianza encargándose del asunto—Respondió Megure con seguridad.

—¿Artificieros?—Estaba confuso

—Señor Kaoshiro, hemos encontrado a su esposa pero el problema es...—Dijo Takagi—Que la hemos encontrado con una bomba.

—N-No puede ser—Se le encogió el corazón al marido de Ran.— ¡¿Qué pasara ahora?!

Ante la trágica noticia Reizo se desesperó, no quería que le sucediera nada a la persona con la que había compartido tantos años de convivencia, le dolía.

—Cálmese, Todos estamos muy afectados por el asunto —Una mano liviana se poso en su hombro estando Reizo de espaldas, éste se giró—Le puedo asegurar que su esposa estará junto a nosotros sana y salva

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—Preguntó Reizo— ¿Y quién es usted?

—Soy Heiji Hattori, mi amigo es quien está intentando desactivar la bomba y sé que lo conseguirá—Le contestó.—"Kudo, confió en ti"

—"Eso espero...Ran por favor que estés bien"—Pensó Reizo con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Papá—La voz de su hija le devolvió al mundo.

—Hija ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —Preguntó con preocupación mientras la dejaba en el suelo.—¿No le habrá pasado algo?

—A Takheru no le ha pasado nada, tranquilo, está por allí—Dijo Maru.

La niña, señaló con el dedo una furgoneta en la que estaban otro grupo de policías, y si, ahí estaba Takheru sentado junto a Sera con la mirada llena de preocupación. La morena vigilaba a Takheru ya que éste más de una vez, intentó volver a la cabaña siendo el miedo de perder a su madre el motivo de su acción.

— ¡Takheru!—Le llamó su padre mientras corría hacia él.

—Papá—De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, se levanto para ir hacia su padre abalanzándose a sus brazos, cayendo en un desconsolado llanto— ¡Papá!

—Estoy aquí—Le susurró acariciándole la cabeza

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, los minutos pasaban rápidamente y al detective solo le quedaba cortar un último cable.

—"El negro, este corresponde al control remoto de la bomba"—Pensó el detective quedando solo escasos segundos—"Si lo corto se desactivará"

—Shinichi —Dirigió la mirada hacia su amada, éste le sonrió para tranquilizarla para luego cortar el último cable.

— Se detuvo —Suspiró aliviado al igual que la karateka.

Ran, dejó el artefacto en la silla para luego acercarse al detective, pero éste se impacto al ver un cable fino brillar en la espalda de su amada.

— ¡Ran ¡No te muevas!—Grito el detective del Este fijando su mirada en el fino cable, sabía que había gato encerrado.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Giró confusa por su actuación arrancando el cable que estaba junto a la bola de Mercurio haciendo que los último diez segundos dieran la cuenta atrás.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí!—Dijo Shinichi alterado.

El detective cogió a la katateka de la mano para hacer que ésta subiera las escaleras rápidamente junto a él.

Una vez fuera del lugar con solo siete segundos comenzaron a correr a toda prisa.

Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...Explotó.

Ambos, a pesar de haber corrido todo lo que sus piernas les habían permitido, no pudieron evitar ser golpeados por la onda expansiva.

 **Nivi Shina: He querido hacer que fuese así, ami también me encanta ese capitulo es tan...Hermoso ^^, bueno pues creo que con este capitulo me querrás matar, lo siento mucho a pesar de haber querido dar otro final no he podido a causa del cansancio, Gracias por comentar :D**

 **xandryz: Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado la historia, es bueno que un escritor lo sepa porque ánima a uno a seguir mejorando ^^, espero que este capitulo te agrade, Gracias por todos los comentarios ^^**

 **Bueeeeeno, he de reconocer que no era así como quería terminar el capitulo, pero en serio este viernes estaba que me moría de cansancio, lo siento mucho, el próximo capitulo intentaré colgarlo lo antes posible.**

 **Dejen su comentario sobre el capitulo, quiero saber que les ha parecido aunque seguramente quieran matarme xD**

 **Hasta pronto^^**

 **Kiss**

 **—**


	18. Furia

**Furia**

Cayeron al suelo después de haber sido lanzados por el aire, sus oídos quedaron sordos, casi no podían moverse, se podía sentir el olor a humo, y un calor intenso. Había fuego en los alrededores, las llamas todavía no habían llegado hasta ellos, pero su intensidad se hacía notar. El cielo cubierto con una capa de humo negro hacía que los rayos del sol no pudieran regalar su resplandor.

El detective se arrastraba por el suelo intentando levantarse, cuando lo consiguió se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban débiles, apenas podía dar pequeños pasos, pero debía hacerlo por ella y para poder atrapar a esos criminales. Solo la furia como combustible, fue lo único que consiguió hacer que el detective renovara sus fuerzas para luego ayudar a su amada a levantarse.

Tenían que ser rápidos, moverse y pedir auxilio.

—Vamos Ran—Dijo Shinichi.

—Si

—"Esto no va a quedar así"—Pensó el detective del Este—"Lo juro"

Mientras la pareja corría, un ruido repentino retumbaba en el oído del ojiazul. Sonrió aliviado al conseguir descifrar el sonido de las sirenas acercándose apresuradamente, era de esperar que hayan llamado a los bomberos por si la suerte no estaba de su mano.

Uno de los camiones al visualizar a Ran y Shinichi , se detuvo rápidamente para ayudarles , el equipo de bomberos mientras pasaban suspiraron aliviados al ver que ambos habían conseguido salir con vida, realmente no pensaban encontrarlos pues según ellos, estarían hechos cenizas.

—¿Están bien?—Se acercaron dos bomberos.

—Si, estamos bien—Dijeron ambos sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez.

—Vamonos de aquí—Les ayudaban a subir al camión—Nos tenían a todos preocupados.

A pesar de no haber salido el plan como el detective había querido, al menos había conseguido el primer propósito y más importante de su vida, salvar a Ran.

El caminón de bomberos se llevó a la pareja mientras eran atendidas sus heridas, la karateka no estaba en buen estado pero el detective no estaba mejor, pues había protegido a Ran con su propio cuerpo, algo que ella odiaba. Éste noto la mirada llena de preocupación de Ran, le sonrió para tranquilizarla, no podía evitar ser tan sobreprotector con ella, la quería demasiado.

Ran y Shinichi al cabo de un rato, llegaron al lugar en el que estaban los policías, familiares y amigos.

Ambos, bajaron del camión de bomberos siendo vistos por todos los nombrados anteriormente.

—¡Kudo!—Grito Sera abrazando al ojiazul y a la violácea con fuerza mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.—¡Ran!

—Sera—Dijo la karateka sonriendo adolorida por el abrazo.

—Auch Masumi—Se quejó Shinichi adolorido.

—Me alegra tanto que estén bien—Dijo después de separarse.

—Gracias Masumi—Agradeció Shinichi

—Sera, que sorpresa verte—Dijo Ran contagiada por la felicidad de la morena

—Lo mismo digo, Ran

—Sabía que no eras tan fácil de matar—Dijo de repente Hattori acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada llena de satisfacción.

—Era de esperar, soy el mejor detective del mundo—El moreno iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por los empujones de dos niños pasando a toda velocidad a su lado.

—"Por poco me caigo"—Pensó molesto mirando a los niños.

—¡Mamá!—Gritaron ambos niños corriendo hacia su madre para abrazarla y llorar entre sus brazos.

—Mis niños—Les abrazaba mientras les hablaba con ternura—Estoy bien, no pasa nada

—¡Ran!—Le llamó una voz conocida para la karateka

—Reizo—Se sorprendió al ver a su esposo en el lugar siendo abrazada bajo la fija mirada del ojiazul.

—Cómo me alegra ver que estás viva—Se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien

—Mami, también ha venido papá—Dijo alegre la pequeña Maru

—Si, ya lo veo—Respondió Ran

—"Así que éste es el marido de Ran"—Pensó el ojiazul mirando a Reizo.

De repente la tensión se hizo presente en el lugar, algo que no paso desapercibido para Sera y Hattori.

—¡Kudo!—Se acercó Megure junto a Sato y Takagi—Muchacho como me alegra ver que están bien

—Muchas gracias inspector—Agradeció Shinichi.

—Al final no hubo éxito en el proceso de desactivación de la bomba—Dijo Megure.

—Iba a explotar de todos modos, era una trampa—Informó—Había un cable más, estaba oculto en la espalda de Ran, una vez arrancado era imposible desactivarla

—Ya veo...—Reflexionó Megure.

—" Kudo..."—Pensó Reizo depués de haber escuchado el apellido del ojiazul.

—¿Saben algo de Iwao y su cómplice?—Preguntó Shinichi.

—No, hemos buscado por la zona pero no están por ninguna parte—Informó Megure.

—Es como si se los hubiera tragado la Tierra—Dijo Takagi.

—"Tragado la tierra, eh"—Pensó el detective poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

—Yo pienso que tienen otro cómplice—Dijo el moreno seriamente bajo la mirada de todos—No puede ser normal que hayan desaparecido de la nada estando las carreteras bien vigiladas por las cámaras de la policía.

—Entonces estarán ocultándose por la zona—Dijo Sato poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

—Exacto—Dijo el moreno.

—¿No podrían estar igual de escondidos en alguna cabaña como lo estuvo mamá?—Preguntó una voz llamando la atención de todos.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada en el pequeño niño que estaba detrás de ellos.

—¡Takheru!—Le cogió su madre ente sus brazos—¿Se puede saber que haces?

—Mamá, déjame ayudar—Intentaba liberarse del agarre de su madre.

—Esto es cosa de la policía Takheru ,así que te pido por favor que no hagas de las tuyas—Le regaño su madre después de haberle puesto en el suelo.

—Pues déjame decirte que fue él quien supo como encontrarte —Dijo una voz bajo la mirada sorprendida de la karateka.

—Shinichi

—Este niño fue quien nos dio la pista para poder resolver el enigma que nos dieron los secuestradores para encontrarte, Ran—Le dijo Shinichi a la violácea.

—Ves como puedo ayudar mamá—Dijo Takheru con un brillo en su mirada.

—Si, pero esta vez no puedo dejar que te metas en esto Takheru—Shinichi se puso a la altura para acariciarle la cabeza—Esta vez será peligroso, así que te quedarás con tu madre

—Pero...

—Ya habrá una próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?—Le interrumpió Shinichi.

—Esta bien—Respondió el niño bajando la mirada al suelo mientras que el detective le miraba con comprensión.

—"Espera ¿Shinichi? entonces este debe ser..Shinichi Kudo"—Pensó Reizo después de haber escuchado la conversación.

—Bien, en marcha—Se levantó el detective para fijar su mirada en el inspector—Inspector Megure, inspeccionen todas las cabañas y no deje que nadie salga de aquí ya que suponemos que esos criminales tendrán a otro cómplice para ayudarles en la huida.

—¡Ya lo han oído, inspeccionen las cabañas y también interroguen a las personas que las ocupan!—Ordeno Megure al escuadrón.

—¡Si!—Gritaron el unisonio.

—"No dejaré que escapen"—Pensó Shinichi echando una última mirada en la karateka para luego comenzar a caminar.

La búsqueda de aquellos malnacidos había dado su comienzo.

—Kudo ¿Donde crees que estarán?—Preguntó Hattori caminando a su lado.

—No muy lejos—Respondió—De eso estoy seguro

—Supongo que esta vez nos tocara actuar contigo ¿no es así Kudo?—Dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas de éstos.

—¡Masumi!—Dijeron a la vez.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No pensarán que les dejaré hacer esto solos?—Dijo con su caractiristica sonrisa, ambos suspiraron—Será divertido revivir los viejos tiempos

Shinichi se quedó confuso ante las palabras de la morena.

—" Un momento ¿Acaso lo dice porque sabía que era Shinichi Kudo cuando era Conan Edogawa?"—A shinichi le salió una gota en la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos—Imposible

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar por la cabaña de la profesora de la otra clase—Dijo Sera sacando de sus pensamientos al ojiazul.—Creo que se llamaba Sayuri

—¿Sayuri?—Interrogó Shinichi.

—Si, es la encargada de la otra clase, según ella al ver que los niños que le correspondía a su compañera cuidar no estaban en la cabaña, decidió ir a hablar con Matsumoto, la cómplice de Iwao. Fue en ese momento en el que le informé sobre lo sucedido, desde aquel entonces, no he vuelto a verla ya que me había dicho que tenía que llamar al chófer del colegió para que viniera a recoger a los niños para llevárselos a casa—Informó la morena.

Un rayo traspaso la mente de los detectives quienes sin previo aviso comenzaron a correr rápidamente.

—¡Oígan!—Grito Sera

—Kudo ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

—Si

—No puede ser nadie más que esa persona—Dijo el moreno.

Ambos sospecharon de quien podría ser el tercer cómplice. Solo esa persona era la única que podría hacer que ellos escapasen con éxito de las garras de la ley.

Y ellos no pensaban permitirlo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía

Reizo Kaoshiro hablaba con una misteriosa persona por teléfono llamando la atención de la karateka, quien llevaba observándole desde hace un buen rato.

Éste finalmente colgó para de nuevo acercarse a su familia.

—¿Era tu paciente?—Preguntó inocentemente la violácea.

—N-No, no era mi paciente—Respondió con tono cansado.

—¿Entonces quien te llamaba?—Siguió preguntando.

—Un amigo de New York—Mintió—Quería preguntarme sobre un tema relacionado con el trabajo, no tiene importancia

—Pues ese amigo tuyo ha conseguido lo imposible—Llamo la atención de Reizo—Jamás te he visto perdiendo los nervios de esa manera, te masajeabas la sien en cada momento—Se rió Ran.

—"Si tú supieras"—Pensó forzando una sonrisa.

En ese momento, si Reizo se le diera la oportunidad de calificar a alguna persona como pesada e insistente, sin duda alguna seria Yukiko Kudo, quien no paraba de llamarle hasta haber sido atendida en el décimo intento, pues no tenía intención de detenerse hasta conseguir hablar con él.

—"Esa mujer me tiene agotado"—Pensó Reizo dando un gran suspiro.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—Pregunto Ran.

—¿Eh? No me pasa nada, tranquila cariño

—¿Seguro?—Insistió

—S-Seguro—Intentó sonar creíble.

No tenía intenciones de hablar con Ran de lo que sucedió en New York aun, pues no le parecía el momento adecuado y mucho menos después de esta tragedia.

Apagó el móvil para no recibir más llamadas de la ex-actriz.

—"Así está mejor"—Pensó después de haberlo guardado en su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi y Heiji llegaron a las cabañas buscando a la profesora Sayuri.

—Bien ¿Donde crees que estará esa tal Sayuri?—Cuestionó el de Osaka.

—No será dificil encontrarla—Respondió el ojiazul contando las cabañas—Oh vaya , hay veinte cañabas

—Bien, tu esas diez de allí y yo las otras diez de allá—Señalo los lugares el detectives del Oeste—Si lo vamos a hacer a nuestra manera es mejor que no metamos a los demás oficiales

—Estoy de acuerdo

Sin más palabras que añadir al asunto, ambos detectives se pusieron manos a la obra.

En la quinta cabaña se encontraba Shinichi al no haber encontrado a Sayuri en las anteriores.

—Bien...—Tocó con los nudillos, alguién abrió—Hola ¿Sayuri?

—Em ¿Si?—Alzó una ceja—¿Quién me busca?

—Soy Shinichi Kudo, trabajo para la policía metropolitana—Dijo Shinichi.—Necesito hablar con usted sobre el caso de hoy

—Disculpe, pero ya vino un compañero suyo a interrogarme —Informó—¿Es necesario que me interrogue usted también?

—Más bien es para otra cosa—Respondió tajante.

—Esta bien—Suspiró—Pase por favor

—Se lo agradezco

El ojiazul, una vez dentro comenzó a visualizar el lugar. Posó su vista en la mesa, estaba llena de papeles.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—Preguntó el ojiazul.

—No, son solo las listas de la clase de Matsumoto y la mía, estaba organizando todo para cuando nos vayamos—Dijo Sayuri

—Entiendo—Dijo Shinichi—¿Y cuándo se marcharán de aquí?

—Dentro de cinco minutos estará aquí el chófer —Respondió Sayuri.—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

El detective iba a responder pero el sonido de su móvil lo detuvo.

—Hola ¿Hattori?

—Como que ¿Hola Hattori?—Le imitó—¿Donde estás?

—En la cabaña interrogando a Sayuri—Respondió—Espera

Shinichi se dirigió a la puerta para luego buscar a su amigo con la mirada.

—¡Oye Hattori!—Agitó la mano—¡Estoy aquí!

El moreno al haber visto a su amigo, se acercó malhumorado ya que no fue avisado por éste después de haber encontrado a la profesora.

—No seas así Hattori—Rió entredientes Shinichi—Se me olvidó

—Pues deberías controlar tus problemas de amnesia, Kudo—Le miró de reojo el moreno, finalmente dirigió su mirada en la mujer —Buenas, soy Heiji Hattori, necesito hablar con usted

—"Oye, oye"—Shinichi entrecerró los ojos sonriendo de mala gana

El ojiazul se puso al lado del moreno mientras que Sayuri arqueó una ceja

—¿Me pueden decir que sucede?—Preguntó confusa ante la actitud de los detectives

Como respuesta ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

—Hay un tercer criminal en todo esto señora—Informó el detective del Oeste

—Creemos saber quien es el sospechoso número tres—Continuó Shinichi—Es por eso que estamos aquí


	19. Deducciones

Hola , siento haberme retrasado tanto pero bueno, aquí tenéis el capitulo 19..Disfruten^^

 **Deducciones**

—No entiendo ¿Acaso sospechan de mi?—Preguntó Sayuri.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?—Replicó Shinichi con otra pregunta.

—Es evidente que ustedes dos han venido aquí con esa idea en la cabeza— Sayuri arqueó una ceja.—¿O me equivoco?

—Solo hemos venido a investigar, tranquila señora—Contestó Heiji con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza—Tambien necesitamos revisar la cabaña.

—¿Otra vez?

—Bueno, al igual que no le ha importado que le volvamos a interrogar no tiene porque molestarle el hecho de que su cabaña vuelva a ser inspeccionada ¿no le parece?

Sayuri no conestó.

—¿Le parece bien señora Sayuri ?—Insistió en la pregunta Shinichi.

—De acuerdo—Respondió Sayuri cruzando los brazos molesta.

—Se lo agradezco—Agradecio Shinichi—Bien, mientras yo le hago unas cuantas preguntas, mi compañero comenzara a revisar el lugar

Ante la aprobación de la profesora, ambos detectives intercambiaron miradas llenas de complicidad.

—"Esto será divertido"—Pensó el moreno del Oeste quien se había dirigido a una habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Sayuri.

—Comencemos—Shinichi Llamó la atención de la profesora—¿De qué conocía a Matsumoto, la cómplice del secuestrador?

—Era mi compañera de trabajo.

—Ya veo—Shinichi escribía todo lo que le decía Sayuri en una libreta—¿Qué clase de relación tenían ustedes? ¿Eran amigas?

—No, nuestra relación solamente se ha basado en el trabajo y en el bienestar de los niños, nada más—Respondió Sayuri.

Mientras Shinichi interrogaba a la profesora, el detective del Oeste ponía patas arriba la habitación en la que se encontraba. Habían pasado siete minutos exactamente en los que Heiji no había encontrado nada que pudiera relacionar a la profesora Sayuri con los cómplices.

—Maldición...¿Cuánto tiempo podrá Kudo entretenerla?—Murmuró para si mismo sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

De repente el móvil del Heiji comenzó a sonar.

—¿Megure?

—No, no soy Megure—Sono bastante molesta aquella voz.

—¿Quién eres? Este es el númeto del inspector...

—Soy Masumi Sera —Informó—¿Cómo se han atrevido a dejarme aquí sin participar? Podría haber ayudado ¿sabes?

—Ah, lo siento Masumi—Rio nervioso el moreno

—Esta bien—Sera suspiró— ¿Qué habéis averiguado?

—Tenemos una leve sospecha sobre quien podría ser el cómplice, creemos que esa persona será quien les ayudara a escapar, si llegamos a estar en lo cierto podría ser peligroso el momento de la verdad

—Ya veo, entonces dime donde estáis ahora

—Eso no va a poder ser Masumi, podría ser peligroso

—Sabía que dirías eso—Dijo Sera—Creo que te olvidas de que yo también fui detective y puedo saber donde os encontráis, es bastante evidente después de haber salido corriendo de aquella manera hace un rato—Dijo Sera.

—¿Eh?

—Están en la cabaña de la profesora Sayuri ¿cierto?

—N-No, ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Si no me equivoco, en estos momento estáis en la cabaña de la profesora Sayuri porque pensáis que ella es la cómplice de los secuestradores, por lo tanto, para poder probar vuestra teoría nesecitais una prueba, algo que probablemente estés buscando tú porque tal vez Kudo esté haciendo algo para evitar que huya el sospechosho

—"Ha dado justo en el clavo"—A Heiji le salió una gotita en la frente

—A juzgar por tu silencio veo que no me he equivocado—Dijo divertida Sera mientras Heiji entrecerraba los ojos molesto—Bien, dejando de lado mi triunfo por la deducción, he encontrado algo, no solo es la pista definitiva para encontrar a los criminales sino que también demuestra quienes realmente el tercer cómplice

—¿Cómo dices?—Heiji abrió exageradamente los ojos—Cuéntamelo

—Verás...

Heiji estaba totalmente sorprendido, no se había esperado recibir semejante información. Se había dado cuenta de que el impulso que su amigo y él tuvieron era el correcto pero no del todo. Una vez teniendo toda la información necesaria, el detective del Oeste colgó para luego levantarse del suelo y dirigirse a la habitación en la que se encontraban el ojiazul y la profesora.

—"Bien, ahora a por el siguiente paso"—Pensó Masumi después de haber colgado.—No pienso dejar esto para vosotros dos

Sera, una vez habiendo guardado su móvil en el bolsillo se encamino en dirección hacia su moto ya que tenía que ir al lugar en el que se encontraban los detectives, tenía un segundo movimiento que había planeado junto a sus compañeros quienes en estos momentos estaban listos para acompañarla y a ayudarla a cumplir su plan con éxito.

—Todo saldrá bien...

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, el ojiazul seguía haciendo preguntas que al paso del tiempo habían perdido toda su lógica. Sayuri estaba cansada y no podía o más bien no quería seguir contestando a como según dice ella "Estupideces"

—¿Por qué no se van de una vez? —Dijo molesta Sayuri.

—Un momento por favor, aún no he terminado—Insistió Shincihi.

—Ya he contestado a las preguntas necesarias, no tengo porque seguir soportando esto, así que por favor march...

El timbre de la cabaña la interrumpió.

—Debe de ser el chófer—Dijo Sayuri mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Buenas noches señora—Saludo un hombre que vestía un traje de color gris acompañado de un sombrero del mismo tono.

—Buenas noches señor—Devolvió el saludo Sayuri—En un momento iré con los niños

—De acuerdo, estaré esperando en el autocar...—Informó después de girarse.

—Un momento—Una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—Preguntó el chófer.

—Me parece amigo que el problema lo vas a tener tú —Respondió Hattori apareciendo por la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—El chófer le miró confuso—¿Tiene algo en contra de mi persona? Si es así, dígamelo por favor

—Eso no va a ser posible—Esta vez intervino Shinichi—No creo que a Hattori le guste hablar con asesinos ¿No es así...Iwao Ushigome?

—¿Que?

— Kudo tú...—Pensó el detective del Oeste abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Es un hecho que el verdadero chófer debe de haber recibido una gran cantidad de dinero para aceptar participar en algo tan cobarde—Shinichi ignoró la cara de sorpresa de Hattori.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? Puede dejar de decir tantas tonterías, por favor—Intervino Sayuri en defensa del chófer.

—Ah, veo que le afecta ver como acusamos a su novio ¿No es así, señorita Matsumoto?—La miró confiado el detective.

—¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando?—Se enfureció la profesora—¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?

—Por si no se ha dado cuenta un mechón siendo ese más oscuro que los demás le sobresale, clara evidencia de que usted está usando una peluca—Dijo Shinichi con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.—Además, a mi no se me olvidan las caras de los bastardos como tú, Iwao Ushigome

Ante las palabras del detective del Este, ambos individuos tornaron la mirada sombría sonriendo sardonicamente.

—Vaya vaya—Dijo aplaudiendo Sayuri para luego quitarse aquella máscara y mostrar su verdadero rostro—Me has sorprendido

—Será mejor que no os mováis—Amenazó Iwao quitándose el sombrero y la peluca para revelar su verdadero rostro mientras les apuntaba con una pistola acompañada de un silenciador.—La verdad es que esto ha sido un imprevisto, no sé como has podido reconocerme muchacho porque yo a ti no te he visto en mi vida, pero eso ya no importa.

—"Desgraciado"—Pensó Shinichi apretando los puños.

—Lamentareis el haberos metido en donde no os llaman—Dijo Ushigome.

Los detective apretaron los dientes furiosos ante la situación que se les había presentando, miraban con repulsión a Iwao quien en estos momentos sonreía de forma maliciosa, estaban atrapados, ninguno de ellos estaba armado para poder al menos dejarle inmóvil, no podían hacer nada.

—Adiós...—Se despidió Iwao.

Un disparo fue lo que se escucho y un herido fue lo que había en aquella cabaña gritando en el suelo de dolor al recibir aquella bala.

—U-Ushigome—Se agacho Matsumoto al ver a su pareja retorciéndose de dolor, tan grande era la furia que decidió hacer ella el trabajo cogiendo el arma para disparar a los dos presentes, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una ágil patada de parte de Shinichi le impidió cometer el acto.

—Todo lo que hagas será utilizado en tu contra—Dijo Shinichi mirándola fijamente consiguiendo provocar en ésta un llanto lleno de rabia.

Ambos detectives miraron la ventana.

—La bala paso por allí—Informó Heiji.

—¿Quién habrá sido?—Se preguntó Shinichi.

Un fuerte golpe echando la puerta a bajo para permitir la entrada a varios oficiales fue respuesta suficiente para el ojiazul.

—¿Están bien?!—Preguntó un agente.

—Si, estamos bien—Respondieron Shinichi —¿Cómo supieron que estabamos aquí?

—Una de nuestras compañeras encontró una prueba que demostraba que estos dos estarían camuflándose disfrazados—Replicó el policía mientras le ponía las esposas a Matsumoto— Atiendan a este hombre antes de llevárselo

—Si..—Obedeció un compañero del cuerpo de policía.

—Kudo, tengo una duda—Le llamó Hattori.

—¿Cuál?—Le miró Shinichi con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Te diste cuenta rápidamente de que Sayuri era Matsumoto y que el chófer era Ushigome ¿Cómo lo supiste?—Preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—En realidad yo sospechaba de Sayuri, pero hubo un momento en el que me pude dar cuenta gracias a ese mechón de que no era ella, también estaba el tono de su cuello el cual era diferente al de su rostro, por eso me di cuenta—Le contó.—En cuanto a Iwao Ushigoma, lo reconocí por la estatura y por su cuerpo, estaba en muy buena forma, su cuerpo cumplía con las reglas de un luchador profesional y no de un chófer, por eso pude descubrirlo al instante

—Ya veo—Dijo Heiji mirando al ojiazul de reojo.

De repente en el rostro del detective se tornó la preocupación consiguiendo llamar la atención del moreno.

—¿Qué te pasa Kudo?—Hattori miró confundido a Shinichi.

—Matsumoto se ha hecho pasar por Sayuri, por lo tanto no sabemos donde puede estar la verdadera, debemos buscarla

—No te preocupes por eso Kudo, ya la hemos encontado—Dijo Sera apareciendo por la puerta—Sayuri estaba en el autocar atada de los pies a la cabeza, tranquilo, ahora está a salvo

—Bien ¿y el verdadero chófer?

—Está detenido, al parecer Iwao y Matsumoto le dieron una gran cantidad de dinero para contar con su ayuda, solamente tenía que retener a Sayuri y traer el autocar hasta aquí para que pudieran fugarse—Informó Sera.

—Tal como pensé—Ante las palabras del ojiazul, Heiji y Sera le miraron curiosos queriendo saber en que se había basado para deducir que el chófer era el tercer cómplice.

—Veréis, como ya bien le dije a Hattori sospechaba de Sayuri, pero una vez descartada esa sospechaba me quedaba el chófer, pero tenía dos posibilidades con ese individuo.

—¿Cuales?—Preguntaron a la vez

—O bien fue forzado para hacerlo algo muy poco probable, o bien le habían pagado bastante bien, la segunda opción era la más posible ya que podría tratarse de un hombre avaricioso, alguien que haría cualquier cosa por dinero, al juntar esa última pieza fue bastante sencillo pensar que el cómplice sería el chófer —Shinichi se puso las manos en la nuca riendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Tan increíble como siempre, Kudo—Dijo Sera dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Gracias Masumi

—Solo ha sido esta vez, no te lo creas tanto—Heiji se cruzo de brazos molesto teniendo los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cuando aceptarás que el mejor detective de Japón soy yo, Hattori?—Le picó Shinichi ensanchando una sonrisa.

—Retíralo

—No pienso hacerlo, después de todo es la verdad

—Kudo, maldito he dicho que lo reti...

—Ya es hora de irse, estoy agotado—Dijo Shinichi saliendo por la puerta dejando al detective del Oeste con la palabra en la boca.

—"Ese Kudo me las pagará"—Pensó Hattori siendo envuelto por un aura oscura.

En realidad el motivo por el cual el detective había acertado, era bastante simple, pues por el simple hecho de pensar que estaba a punto de perder a la persona que amaba por culpa de dos malnacidos le hizo ser más rápido de lo habitual, quería atraparlos, no podía dejarles huir, necesitaba verles entre rejas para estar más tranquilo y poder pensar que su karateka estaba fuera de peligro.

—Todo al final ha salido bien—Murmuró Shinichi con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció al instante al ver a Megure acercándose a él con un rostro lleno de enfado.

Shinichi, estaba al borde de la desesperación, habían sido cinco interminables minutos en los que él pedía disculpas por haber actuado sin informar a su superior. Megure también quería hablar con Hattori a pesar de que éste no trabajaba para él, pero al fin y al cabo él era cómplice del ojiazul, por lo tanto merecía un escarmiento.

—"Hattori, de la que te has librado"—Pensó el ojiazul al ver que Hattori no daba señales de vida.

— Kudo, ahora trabajas para nosotros y nos preocupa que por culpa de tus impulsos acabes mal parado—Megure le seguía regañando.

—Lo siento inspector...

—Solo espero que no vuelva a suceder—Dijo Megure—Bien, por hoy esta bien, nos vemos mañana en la comisaría

—Hasta mañana, inspector Megure

Shinichi suspiró agotado después de haber perdido de vista a su superior.

—Vaya Kudo, menuda charla te ha soltado, eh—Dijo Hattori apareciendo repentinamente consiguiendo que Shinichi se pegara un buen susto.

—Oye, ¿Dónde estabas?—Se molesto el ojiazul—Esto iba para los dos

—Tal parece que si... Es una pena que no haya podido compartir eso contigo—Se burló el detective del Oeste.

—Hattori..eres un..—Dijo el ojiazul.

—Shinichi...—Calló brutalmente al escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

El detective se giró rápidamente al reconocer a la dueña de la voz.

—Ran

Shinichi no se podía sentir más feliz, pues para él no había mayor recompensa que ver a su ángel después de un caso.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó con una notable preocupación.

Le encantaba ver su rostro, el hecho de verla tan preocupada por él la hacia tan bonita, tan adorable, tenían tantas ganas de abrazarla y atrapar sus labios en ese mismo instante para demostrarle que estaba bien y a salvo.

Pero bien sabía que no podía...No ahora.

—Tranquila Ran, no me ha pasado nada—Respondió para tranquilizarla conteniendo sus deseos con todas sus fuerzas.

—Menos mal—Dijo Ran respirando aliviada.

La violácea iba seguir hablando con el ojiazul, pero fue interrumpida por su esposo quien la estaba llamando desde lo lejos agitando la mano.

—T-Tengo que irme

—Si

Shinichi observaba como la karateka se alejaba corriendo en dirección a su familia, sus hijos y su marido, presenciar aquello le provoco una punzada en el corazón, después de todo era él quien quería ser el esposo de Ran y ser el padre de esos niños.

—Kudo—La voz de Hattori le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—Ha sido un día duro ¿no crees?

—Y tanto que lo ha sido, Hattori

—Pero al menos podemos decir que a pesar de todo el caso ha sido resuelto y que todo ha salido bien

El detective del Oeste estaba en lo cierto, al final todo había salido bien, los criminales fueron atrapados, no han habido muertes y lo mejor de todo era que su amada estaba a salvo, motivos suficientes para ensanchar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Tienes razón—Le dijo Shinichi a Hattori con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Fin del capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo.

 **Kiss**


	20. Emociones

_**Hola, lamentablemente no he podido publicar tan seguido como creía, pero finalmente aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo de "Sueño" Bueno, en este capitulo habrá un poco de todo. Espero que os guste :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: No me considero dueña de los personajes de Detective Conan, solamente me considero dueña de la historia.**_

 **Emociones**

Una vez tomadas las declaraciones necesarias, todos decidieron volver a sus respectivos hogares siendo uno de ellos los detectives, quienes se encontraban en estos momentos en el coche en absoluto silencio.

El detective del Oeste, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no solo por lo sucedido, sino también por la extraña escena presenciada hacia unas horas, pues aunque Shinichi no lo supiera, Heiji antes de irse de la cabaña para despejar la zona por el tema de la bomba, había presenciado el beso que se dio con Ran y escuchado las confesiones amorosas de ambos.

Aquello lo confundió, pero en cierto modo le aclaró muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba la actitud del detective.

Pero había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera, ¿Por qué no se lo había contado?.

Hattori, a pesar de haber disimulado en su momento, simplemente ya no podía seguir ocultando su inquietud y las ganas de saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, su curiosidad era más fuerte y por eso no podía mantenerse sereno, necesitaba saberlo.

Giró su rostro para mirar a Shinichi, el cual no apartaba la vista de la carretera por seguridad al ser él el conductor del vehículo.

—"¿En que te has metido Kudo?"—Pensó el moreno con acento de Kansai mientras fijaba su mirada en el ojiazul.

El detective del Este, notó la penetrante mirada de su compañero.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así, Hattori? Me estás poniendo nervioso—Se quejó Shinichi mirando a Heiji de reojo.

El moreno no dio respuesta alguna y aquello solamente enervó más aún a Shinichi, pues no sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo. Llevaba un buen rato notándolo extraño, pensó que sería por el ajetreado día, pero tal parece ser que había algo más.

—Oye, Hattori, ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?—Preguntó Shinichi con un semblante serio.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú, Kudo?—Respondió Heiji con otra pregunta teniendo la misma actitud cruzándose de brazos.—¿Por qué no me dices lo que te está pasando a ti?

—¿Eh? No entiendo a que te refieres—Dijo Shinichi de mala gana.

—¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirlo?—Ironizó.

Shinichi, cansado del misterio de su acompañante, puso las luces de emergencia para luego detener el coche en un lugar seguro.

—Esta bien, ahora vas a decirme que es aquello que según tú "yo no quiero decir"

El moreno cubrió su mirada con la gorra siguiendo en la misma posición.

—Ya que te gusta tanto hacerte el tonto, seré directo contigo.

Shinihi iba a replicar, pero Hattori se le adelantó.

—Hablo de Ran...—Dijo Heiji sorprendiendo a Shinichi consiguiendo provocar un increíble e incómodo silencio el cual él mismo decidió romper.—¿Desde cuando estás con ella, Kudo?—Le preguntó Heiji al ojiazul—Y no te atrevas a mentirme porque te vi besándote con ella en la cabaña

Shinichi conectó su mirada con el detective del Oeste, quien continuaba de brazos cruzados esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

El ojiazul dio un fuerte resoplido...

—Es difícil de explicar—Respondió Shinichi en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Seguro que no lo será—Respondió Hattori —Vamos empieza

El detective del Este le contó lo sucedido con Ran a su compañero dejándolo totalmente atónito y un tanto molesto, pues jamás se habría esperado que su mejor amigo le ocultara algo tan importante.

—Y bueno, eso es todo—Terminó diciendo Shinichi.—Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero aunque no lo parezca, en ciertas ocasiones me cuesta hasta a mi asimilarlo, porque, sinceramente nunca había esperado que sucediera todo esto.

—Pero sucedió, Kudo

—Lo sé, y aunque me ponga feliz por ello, por otro lado me siento un miserable, estoy destruyendo a una familia ¿Entiendes?—Apretó los puños cerrando los párpados con fuerza—Ya no sé que hacer

Heiji cambió su expresión de enfado a una triste, al fin al cabo no le gustaba ver a Shinichi en ese estado, tan decaído y confundido.

—Kudo...

—Cuando vi a Ran alejándose de mi lado para juntarse con su marido y...sus hijos sentí que el mundo se me venía encima

Hattori puso una mano en el hombro de Shinichi como señal de apoyo mientras pensaba si era lo corrector revelar el secreto de Ran, uno que no solo cambiaría su vida sino que también le ayudaría a ver las cosas de una manera diferente.

—"¿Qué debo hacer?"—Se preguntó mentalmente Hattori.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en Nueva York Yukiko se encontraba al borde de la histeria.

—Yukiko cálmate, por favor—Dijo el novelista de misterio mientras leía un libro en la cama—¿Por qué no te acuestas ya? Es muy tarde

—Espera, lo intentaré una vez más—Insistió marcando de nuevo en su móvil el número de Reizo, el marido de Ran, para saber si había cumplido con lo acordado, el problema era que desde que habló con él hace un par de horas dejó de contestar, o lo que es peor, tenía el aparato apago y eso a la ex-actriz no le daba buena espina.—Sigue teniéndolo apagado

—Ya te lo dije, es muy tarde cariño...

Yukiko dándose finalmente por vencida, se dirigió a la cama para acostarse al lado de su esposo.

—Yo pienso que seguramente no tendrá pensado decirle nada a Ran—Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tal vez...

—Bueno, si él no tendrá la intención de confesarle a Ran lo que descubrimos, creo que ya va siendo hora de que hagamos algo—La ex-actriz juntó las palmas de las manos riendo divertida.

—Tal vez...

Aquello no podía molestarle más a Yukiko, el ver a su esposo mostrar más interés en su lectura que en la conversación le produjo bastante molestia.

—De todas formas mañana tendremos que ir a Japón para acabar con lo que ya hemos empezado, después de todo se lo hemos prometido a Ran ¿no es así?—Dijo de repente Yusaku guiñándole un ojo a su esposa, consiguiendo hacer que su mueca de enfado desapareciera al instante.

—¡Querido!—La ex-actriz se lanzó para abrazar emocionada a su esposo.—Eres fantástico

—Yukiko—Decía mientras reía nervioso entre los brazos de su mujer.

En realidad Yusaku aunque no lo haya aparentado, estuvo escuchando las palabras de su esposa, pues aunque no lo demostrara lo suficiente, también deseaba zanjar el tema para que no solo se acabara esta gran mentira, sino que también para que su hijo supiera que... Era padre.

Mientras tanto Shinichi y Heiji ya habían decidido reanudar la marcha siendo esta vez el conductor, el detective del Oeste.

Heiji, al final decidió no hablar con el ojiazul sobre lo que sabía de Ran, prefirió esperar a que estuvieran en casa ya que era un tema bastante delicado del cual hablar.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos agotados llegaron a la mansión. Shinichi se dispuso a abrir la puerta, una vez dentro de la mansión, el moreno pensó que ya era el momento.

—Kudo—Le llamó Hattori.

El susodicho detuvo su caminata para luego girarse y mirar a su amigo.

—H-Hay algo que debo decirte—Dijo con notable nerviosismo.

—¿Decirme el qué?—Preguntó el ojiazul sin comprender su comportamiento.

El moreno de Osaka, se quedó en silencio pensando en cual sería la mejor forma para decírselo, la decisión estaba tomada, así que debía calcular su siguiente paso a la perfección.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kaoshiro, Ran se encontraba en el pasillo de pie pensando en el fatídico día que le había tocado vivir. Sonrió aliviada, si no hubiera sido por Shinichi en estos momentos no estaría aquí.

—Ran

La nombrada se giró al reconocer la voz de su esposo. Él se acercó a ella para acortar la distancia.

—¿Los niños se han dormido?—Preguntó

—Si, ha sido un día muy duro para ellos, mis niños—Respondió mirando las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hijos.

—Pero tu los salvaste—Dijo su esposo mientras ella fijaba su mirada en él, sonrió tiernamente al recordar lo que realmente sucedió.

—Te equivocas—Negó sin cambiar su expresión—Todo ha sido gracias a Takheru

—¿Takheru?—Replicó incrédulo.

—Si, él fue quien supo como liberarse de las cuerdas, luego nos ayudo a Maru y a mi—Le contó orgullosa.

— ¿En serio?—La karateka asintió—vaya, este niño no deja de sorprenderme.

—También sé de buena fuente que él ayudó en mi búsqueda porque averiguo la manera de encontrarme

—No puedo creer que un niño de su edad sea tan listo—Dijo expresando su sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo yo—Replicó mirando la puerta del aludido con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

Ran pensaba que Takheru indudablemente era un digno hijo de su padre, era inteligente demasiado para su gusto, ingenioso, valiente, estaba obsesionado con Sherlock Homes, era orgulloso y en ciertas ocasiones impulsivo, pero había algo más importante que todo aquello...Era la viva imagen de su padre.

Una mueca llena de tristeza se vio reflejada en su rostro ¿Como se lo tomaría Takheru? ¿Y Shinichi? ¿La odiarían?. Eran tantas la cuestiones mentales que se hacía que inconscientemente apretó los puños bajo la atenta mirada de su marido, quien se preguntaba si aquella acción se debía a la experiencia por el día de hoy o a otra cosa.

Ignorando sus interrogaciones mentales la rodeo con el brazo llamando su atención.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar—Le propuso su marido—Seguramente estarás agotada

—Si, hoy ha sido el día más largo de mi vida—Suspiró Aceptando agotada.

Ambos sin más, se encaminaron a la habitación para dormir. Una vez ya tumbados en la cama, la karateka inevitablemente se imaginó a su pequeño Takheru junto a su padre teniendo ambos una radiante sonrisa en sus rostros.

Aquella imagen, la cual se quedó grabada en la mente de la karateka, fue lo único que consiguió hacer que los brazos de Morfeo se apoderaran de ella para llevarla a un mundo en el que los problemas dejaban de existir.

 **Fin del capitulo, me reitero en las disculpas lectores, bueno nos vemos en el próximo, cuídense.**


	21. Las palabras del detective de Osaka

**Las palabras del detective de Osaka**

Habían pasado exactamente cinco minutos en los que Shinichi estando en frente de Heiji, esperaba un tanto ansioso a que el moreno Kansai de una vez por todas le dijera aquello que de alguna manera despertaba su curiosidad.

—Vamos Hattori, no tengo todo el día—Dijo Shinichi cruzándose de brazos, teniendo en su rostro una mueca de molestia. Mientras el moreno del oeste, un tanto nervioso, tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Verás, Kudo—Dijo con notable nerviosismo.

—¿Si? te escucho...

El moreno de Osaka, se quedó en silencio pensando en cual sería la mejor forma para decírselo, la decisión estaba tomada, no había marcha atrás.

—"Vamos Heiji, puedes hacerlo"—Se animó Hattori mentalmente—Verás Kudo...Es sobre Ran

—¿Eh, Ran?—Dijo acercándose rápidamente al moreno—¿Qué tienes que dec...?

—¡Heiji! ¡Kudo!—Shinichi fue interrumpido por el grito de Kazuha desde las escaleras.

Ambos detectives, se habían sobresaltado a causa del grito de la ojiverde, sobre todo Heiji pues habían ocasiones en las que llegaba a pensar que su mujer, era capaz de leerle la mente ó que simplemente llegaba a intuir sus acciones.

Kazuha bajó rápidamente las escaleras para acercarse al dúo que se encontraba en medio del salón.

—Dios mio, me teníais preocupada, mira que dejarme una notita como esa y luego desaparecer, ya os vale—Dijo con un tono lleno de preocupación.

—Lo sentimos—Se disculparon.

Kazuha no pudo evitar mirar de arriba a abajo a Shinichi, pues las pintas que traía no eran precisamente agradables.

—¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado, Kudo?—Preguntó Kazuha fijando su mirada en el ojiazul, acercándose a él.

—Ah... bueno, es una larga historia—Respondió riendo nervioso, colocando el dorso de su mano en la nuca.—No te preocupes estoy bien, no es nada grave

Kazuha, no parecía estar muy convencida, la expresión de su rostro la delataba. Ella iba a seguir hablando pero Hattori se le adelantó.

—Kazuha ¿dónde está Kotake?—Preguntó el moreno del oeste con la intención de cambiar de tema.

—¿Kotake? E-Está dormido—Respondió.

—Esta bien—Dijo Heiji— Será mejor que tú también te vayas a dormir

—¿Eh? pero yo quiero saber sobre qué iba el caso—Habló Kazuha con notable curiosidad.

—Pero mujer, no son horas para charlar—Le regañó Heiji a Kazuha—Además no tienes buen aspecto, pareces cansada

—¿Y que te esperabas, idiota? ¡Estaba preocupada!—Le grito—¿Como querías que durmiera después de ver que ni siquiera me has llamado?

Heiji suspiró, su esposa tenía razón, desde que Shinichi y él volvieron a casa para coger el coche y emprender su camino, no le había llamado a Kazuha ni una sola vez, pues había creído que lo de la nota era suficiente, pero la situación demostraba que fue una equivocación.

—Lo siento Kazuha, debí haberte llamado, pero de verás que me fue imposible, el caso nos mantuvo muy ocupados, de verdad—Heiji intentó suavizar la situación—¿Me perdonas?

"Me puede este idiota" Eso fue lo que pensó Kazuha después de ver lo tierno que se podía poner su marido cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal, ¿Como no iba a perdonarle cuando él utilizaba esa carita de cachorrito tan bonita? Era imposible.

—Esta bien, te perdono, pero que no vuelva a suceder ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa en su rostro. Heiji se acercó a ella para plantar un beso en su mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

Shinichi los observaba detenidamente, pensando que, definitivamente Kazuha y Heiji habían nacido el uno por el otro, se querían demasiado y eso a pesar de sus incontables disputas, su amor era incondicional. Cuan grande era la nostalgia que sentía cuando veía esta clase de situaciones, pues Ran y él, solían actuar de la misma manera en sus tiempos de instituto, peleaban continuamente pero nunca llegaban a alejarse el uno de otro, ninguna discusión lo había conseguido.

Ninguna ni nadie pudo hacerlo, hasta sucedió lo inevitable en aquel simple parque de atracciones en el que se había encontrado con los hombres de negro, aquella maldita organización que no le había dado más remedio que, no solo vivir en el cuerpo de un niño, sino que también se había visto en el deber de abandonar el país para destruirla por completo, algo que por suerte pudo conseguir en un año teniendo la ayuda necesaria. Había pensando que por fin podría volver a Japón, pedirle perdón a Ran y empezar de cero.

El problema fue cuando volvió...

Shinichi jamás se habría esperado encontrar a Ran casada con otro hombre y lo peor de todo con dos hijos.

Desde aquello había tenido que sufrir en un silencio lleno de soledad durante cinco largos años, teniendo que, muy para su pesar, aceptar el castigo que el destino le había otorgado.

Cinco años muriendo en vida...Hasta que de nuevo sucedió lo inesperado. Su ángel había vuelto para envolverle con sus alas, deseando al igual que él, sentir la calidez en su pecho.

Shinichi no creía en las casualidades, pero si en las oportunidades. Es por eso que, en aquel momento no había querido perder la ocasión, como ahora, que deseaba más que nadie saber lo que su amigo con acento de kansai tenía que decirle sobre su amada.

Realmente necesitaba saberlo...

El ojiazul al ver que Heiji no daba señales de volver hablar a cerca del tema, decidió llamarle.

—Oye, Hattori—Ni caso—¡Hattori!

El estridente grito de Shinichi sobresaltó a la pareja.

—¿Qué quieres, Kudo?—Preguntó Heiji molesto mientras se acariciaba el oído.

—¿Me puedes decir que es aquello que tenías que decirme?—Cuestionó Shinichi con otra pregunta sin decir el nombre de su amada pues no quería que Kazuha se enterase—No es por nada, pero estoy cansado, así que dímelo de una vez

Aquello enervó a Hattori a causa de la presencia de su mujer, de alguna manera se sentía culpable... ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Kudo, dísculpame un momento, tengo que hablar un momento con mi mujer...—Dicho esto, cogió de la muñeca a su esposa y la jaló hasta la biblioteca, recibiendo a cambio, una mirada dubitativa, tanto por parte de Shinichi como de Kazuha.

Una vez allí, la soltó.

—Heiji pero a que ha...

—Se lo voy a decir—La interrumpió—Le voy a decir la verdad a Kudo.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?—Dijo Kazuha enfadada—Heiji si haces algo así yo...

—Kudo y Ran están juntos—Así sin más se lo dijo, haciéndola callar al instante.

—¿Q-Que?

—Kudo y Ran...están juntos, él me lo contó antes de llegar a casa, por eso Kazuha debo contarle a Kudo que tiene un hijo con Ran, él debe saberlo—La sujetó con firmeza de los hombros.

—Eso no puede ser, Ran no me ha dicho nada—La ojiverde seguía sin creérselo.

—Según me dijo Kudo, su relación fue muy reciente, será por eso que no te ha dicho nada

—Heiji, ¿No me estarás mintiendo para salirte con la tuya, verdad?

—Tonta, ¿Como crees que yo podría llegar a mentir con algo así? —Hattori se quejó —Esto no es para andarse con bromas ni mucho menos para jugar, además, tú me conoces ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

La ojiverde miró a su marido fijamente a los ojos, y pudo ver la señal de sinceridad en ellos.

—Si...

—Oh vaya, Menos mal, ya estabas tardando...—Ironizó el moreno.

—Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Ran no le ha dicho a Shinichi que Takheru es su hijo?—Preguntó Kazuha para sí misma—Si está con él, debería aprovechar para hacerlo

—Si, yo también pienso lo mismo

—Puede que esté esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo ¿No crees?—Supuso la moreno de Osaka.

—O puede que no piensa hacerlo, esa también sería otra opción—Acusó Heiji a Ran.

—No creo, Ran no es así, la conozco muy bien—Dijo Kazuha siguiéndole la contraria al joven kansai.

—Eso lo dices porque es tu amiga, yo no lo veo de ese modo, para mi es una necía que solamente le gusta dañar a Kudo

—Heiji no digas esas cosas, sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad, Ran nunca le haría daño a Kudo intencionadamente, alguna razón tendrá si no quiere contarle nada—Kazuha defendió a Ran consiguiendo provocar en Heiji un gruñido de molestia.—Escucha Heiji, sé que Kudo es tu amigo y que por eso estás enfadado con Ran, pero ese motivo no es suficiente para que seas tú quien hable con él de algo tan delicado como eso, así que, deja que sea Ran quien lo haga, te lo pido por favor

—Esta bien, esta bien—Aceptó después de un largo silencio, dándose finalmente por vencido, pues la mirada suplicante de Kazuha había conseguido bajar todas sus defensas—Pero más le vale a Ran ponerse las pilas

—Lo hará, ya lo verás, mañana iré a su casa para hablar con ella—Le informó—Si es que eso te deja más tranquilo...

—De acuerdo

—Gracias cariño—Kazuha se abalanzó sobre su esposo para plantarle un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Esto es un sorborno?—Le preguntó Heiji pegando su frente contra la suya mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

—Puede...—Respondió sonriendo pícara.

—Eso no está bien señora Hattori—Le susurró al oído.

—¿Por qué no? Mientras te guste, estará bien—Dijo Kazuha para luego acercarse de nuevo a su esposo con la intención de atrapar en otro beso sus labios. Heiji había notado sus intenciones así que incitado por la acción de su esposa, comenzó a acercarse con el mismo deseo. Solo unos pocos centímetros más y...

—Jem Jem—El carraspeo de Shinichi hizo que la pareja se separa rápidamente.

—K-Kudo—Dijeron a la vez Kazuha y Heiji.

—Siento la interrupción—Se disculpó mirando hacia otro lado—Pero al ver que tardabais tanto decidí venir para saber que pasaba.

—Lo siento, Kudo—Dijo Kazuha—Fue por mi culpa

—¿Por qué dices eso? Si fue Hattori quien te arrastró hasta aquí—Replicó Shinichi mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya bueno, pero es que fui yo quien alargó la conversación—Contestó La morena con acento de Kansai sonriendo forzada.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada—Dijo Shinichi sonriendo con los párpados cerrados. Luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada en el moreno quien se alertó al instante.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Hattori riendo forzado—¿Por que me miras así?

—Hattori, tenemos que hablar—Replicó Shinichi con otra pregunta cruzándose de brazos, luego se giró y comenzó a caminar.

—"Oh mierda"—Pensó Heiji sudoroso.

—Heiji ¿Qué les has dicho?—Le preguntó Kazuha en un susurro al moreno.—¿Acaso..?

—No te preocupes veré que hacer para salir de esta, ve a la habitación, luego hablaremos—Le replicó Hattori para de seguido seguir al ojiazul.

Shinichi se detuvo en la cocina teniendo las manos metidas en los bolsillos, manteniendo un rostro serio, sin querer demostrar lo realmente nervioso que estaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tienes que decirme sobre Ran?—Shinichi fue directo al grano.

—Ah, sobre eso, verás—Heiji Intentaba buscar una excusa a modo de escape—Lo que tenía que decirte era que Ran está casada, tío

—¿Eh?

—Kudo, Ran está casada ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas durar así con ella?—A Hattori le dolía utilizar lo que su amigo le había contado como excusa, pero no le quedaba otra, pues no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

Shinichi abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, pero luego aquello se transformó en enojo.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?—Preguntó el ojiazul de una forma fría, teniendo la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo.

—Yo solamente quiero verte feliz, Kudo—Le dijo Heiji—Y no creo que estando en esta situación llegues a serlo

—Soy feliz...

—¿Así, estás seguro?—Insistió Hattori. Sabía que tenía que parar, pero si él no era quien tenía el derecho de contarle el secreto de Ran, al menos intentaría hacer que su amigo reflexionara y buscase la manera correcta de estar con su amada y no vivir en una relación a escondidas.—Te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Estás seguro?

Shinichi se quedó en silencio, luego sonrió melancólicamente.

—Lo soy...pero no del todo—Respondió finalmente—Saber que Ran está en los brazos de otro hombre me está matando por dentro, me supera de sobremanera en algunas ocasiones, pero, esta es la única forma que me queda para poder tenerla a mi lado

—No, puede haber otra manera...—Replicó Heiji

—No la hay—Espetó Shinichi.

—Si la hay...—Dijo Hattori

—He dicho que no, Hattori, ya basta—Shinichi se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina.

—Si quieres que sea completamente tuya, díselo—Insistió Heiji ignorando las palabras del ojiazul. Se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro—Escucha Kudo, por una vez, solo por una vez, sé egoísta

Una vez dichas las palabras, se apartó para luego dar un largo bostezo.

—Me muero de sueño—Dijo Heiji estirándose—Bueno me voy a dormir, estoy cansado ¿vienes Kudo?

Shinichi se giró con una ceja arqueada, mientras el moreno de Osaka salía de la cocina, realmente al ojiazul le sorprendía ver lo rápido que era Heiji cambiando de tema, indudablemente, era un caso a parte.

—"Maldito imbécil"—Pensó Shinichi saliendo al igual que Heiji de la cocina.

—Por cierto Kudo...—Hattori llamó la atención de Shinichi—Insisto sobre el caso de hoy, no te lo creas tanto porque lo tuyo ha sido pura suerte

—Más quisieras...—Replicó Shinichi mirándole de reojo.

—La próxima vez te ganaré, no lo dudes...

—Olvídame—Respondió Shinichi con los ojos entrecerrados, subió rápidamente las escaleras para luego detenerse en el final de éstas—Por cierto, mañana comenzaré mi primer día en la comisaría, así que no os extrañes por mi ausencia— Luego, el ojiazul le dio la espalda a Heiji—Hattori, gracias por lo de antes, seguiré tu consejo, buenas noches

Shinichi sin esperar respuesta , desapareció de la vista de Heiji.

—Mucha suerte, Kudo—Murmuró el moreno del oeste con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras. Una vez estando en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama agotado.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo, cariño?—Preguntó Kazuha acercándose a Heiji—¿Ha ido todo bien?, ¿Has conseguido despistarle? ¿Has...?

—Oye, oye, cálmate Kazuha—Contestó Heiji forzando una sonrisa nerviosa—No me hagas tantas preguntas de golpe

—Entonces responde a la primera—Dijo Kazuha inflando los mofletes, algo que a Heiji le hizo gracia, pues le encantaba ver a Kazuha poner esa cara tan infantil, le parecía adorable.

—Por suerte todo ha marchado bien—Replicó Heiji atrayendo a su esposa para que se tumbase sobre su hombro

—Menos mal...—Respiró aliviada la chica de la coleta.

—Será mejor que hables mañana con Ran para que solucione esto porque sino me va a conocer...

—Tranquilo, lo haré—Le dijo Kazuha mientras alargaba un brazo para abrazar a su marido. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, queriendo solamente estar abrazados.

Kazuha alzó su rostro para mirar a Heiji, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Heiji—El llamado de Kazuha le sacó de éstos.

—¿Si?

—Te veo muy distraído—Dijo aferrándose aún más al cuerpo del moreno—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Oh, en nada...—Respondió—Bueno, pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado hoy

—Es comprensible, has tenido un día bastante ajetreado—Dijo Kazuha riendo.

—Demasiado diría yo, sinceramente, este caso me ha parecido una autentica locura—Contestó Heiji girando su rostro para mirar a Kazuha.

—¿Tanto? —Kazuha arqueó una ceja—Cuéntame sobre qué fue, anda

— Es muy tarde ¿No prefieres que te lo cuente mañana?—Respondió Heiji mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Kazuha. Después de lo dicho Kazuha bostezó inconscientemente.

—No estoy bien—Respondió

—"Tan terca como de costumbre"—Pensó Heiji, luego besó su frente—Prometo contartelo mañana, no quiero que enfermes por no haber descansado bien, y menos todavía si el causante de ello soy yo

—Esta bien, esta bien—Kazuha se rindió con los ojos entrecerrados, Heiji se rió.

—Anda duerme—Dijo Heiji mientras envolvía a Kazuha entre sus brazos—Buenas noches Kazuha

—Buenas noches, Heiji—Replicó Kazuha mientras abrazaba a Heiji por el costado.

Mientras en la mansión Kudo los susodichos del lugar conciliaban el sueño, en la residencia Kaoshiro a Reizo le pasaba todo lo contrario, pues después de ver que su esposa se había quedado profundamente dormida, había decidido aprovechar el momento para llamar a su amante, pero lo que jamás se habría esperado era encontrar incontables llamadas y mensajes de aquella mujer que, sinceramente, le ponía de los nervios.

Yukiko Kudo.

Si, indudablemente teniendo a esa mujer del demonio encima suya, no podría llevar a cabo el plan de esperar a que las cosas se calmasen para decirle la verdad a Ran.

—Maldición—Murmuró apoyando la cabeza contra sus manos.

Cogió el teléfono, el cual había dejado hacía un rato encima del sofá, teniendo en concreto, un mensaje abierto. Reizo dirigió su mirada hacía la pantalla.

A primera hora de la mañana, cogeremos un avión para ir a Japón, si encontramos a Ran desconociendo lo que andabas haciendo en Nueva York, se lo contaremos nosotros.

"Yukiko Kudo"

—"Esta mujer"—Pensó Reizo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, ocultando su rostro con la mano izquierda. Debía pensar en como hablar con Ran al día siguiente pues tal como estaban las cosas, no le quedaba otra opción.

Reizo se quedó pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido conocer a Ran, tenerla como amiga, compañera y esposa.

Se alegraba tanto de que el destino la haya puesto en su camino, porque si no hubiera sido por ella, tal vez se habría hundido en la misería, sabiendo que no podría cuidar solo de su hija.

Y ahí fue cuando la conoció...

Ella Había sido su salvadora, su aconsejadora y la única persona que podía comprender su situación porque ella de cierta manera vivía una similar.

Sonrió expresando en su rostro una mueca llena de tristeza, pues sabía que el futuro de ambos se bifurcaría después de la verdad.

Pero esta era la realidad y debía aceptarla, doliera lo que doliese.

Entre reflexiones y recuerdos, Reizo finalmente se había quedado profundamente dormido en aquel sofá del salón de su casa.

Y así fue como pasó aquel largo y duro día en el inmenso país de Japón.

El ruido del molesto despertador dando la hora exacta de las seis y media, hizo que Shinichi abriera los ojos con pesadez.

Después de estirarse, decidió levantarse de un salto de su cama, apartar las cortinas y abrir la ventana. Le llamó la atención el tono rojizo que el cielo presentaba, teniendo como contraste unas cuantas nubes negras, signo evidente que afirmaba que hoy iba a llover.

Se alejó de la ventana con la intención de ir al baño para darse una buena ducha. Una vez cumplido ese proceso, se dispuso a elegir uno de sus trajes, aquellos que tanto lo caracterizaban. Cuanto estuvo listo, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocinar y prepararse el desayuno.

Lo único que pudo hacer sin salir mal parado fueron dos tostadas un poco chamuscadas y un simple café.

—Algo es algo ¿no?—Murmuró Shinichi.

Miró el reloj que llevaba colocado en su muñeca izquierda, eran ni más ni menos que las siete en punto, aún tenía tiempo, así que podía tomarse el desayuno con calma.

El ojiazul mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su café, recordaba seriamente las palabras del del detective de Osaka.

Sabía que Heiji tenía razón en cuanto a la relación de ambos se refiere, pues no era la correcta, aquella situación solamente conseguía hacer que uno de los dos sufriera y en este caso, era Shinichi.

Por eso, después de haber perdido toda una larga noche sin dormir, había tomado la decisión de hablar con su karateca para que—aunque le doliera ponerla en esta situación— eligiera lo que deseaba hacer.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se levantó de su asiento, intentando de momento, olvidar la complicada situación que vivía.

Al llegar a la entrada, cogió las llaves, tanto de la casa como las del coche, para luego salir de su elegante mansión.

Estando finalmente en el coche, alzó su mirada para observar el cielo después de escuchar las primeras gotas de agua mojando su parabrisas.

El ruido de un trueno le hizo recordar a su karateca, aquella mujer que le temía a las tormentas.

—"Ran..."—Pensó.

Sabía que tenía las de perder si la obligase a tomar una decisión,pero aún así, quería intentarlo, porque tal vez—Solo tal vez—podría existir la posibilidad de que quisiera comenzar una vida de amor incondicional junto a él, desde cero.

Con ese pensamiento, el ojiazul en su vehículo fue desapareciendo por aquella fría y larga carretera del distrito de Beika.

Mientras Shinichi se dirigía a la comisaria para comenzar su primer día de trabajo, Kazuha se encontraba en la habitación teniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño Kotake, quien había empezado a sollozar, consiguiendo despertar a los dos progenitores. Heiji, después de ver que su esposa había conseguido calmar al niño, no había dudado ni un segundo en volver a dormirse.

Kazuha a diferencia de él no había podido hacerlo, pues ya se había desvelado. Giró su rostro en dirección a la mesita de noche para comprobar la hora en el despertador.

—Las siete y media—Murmuró la ojiverde—Vaya, todavía es muy temprano

Luegó, Kazuha volvió su mirada hacía su hijo y sonrió enternecida al ver que la criatura estaba igual que ella.

—¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno, cielo?—Preguntó la chica de la coleta, recibiendo por parte del niño una amplía sonrisa como respuesta.—Bien, pues vamos allá

Caminó en dirección a la puerta con sigilo para no despertar al hombre que reposaba en la cama con la boca medio abierta y respiración pausada.

Heiji en ese preciso instante, se veía increíblemente tierno. Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien porque no paraba de murmurar cosas y arrugar el entrecejo. Aquello a la ojiverde le había parecido muy divertido.

—"Mi querido idiota"—Pensó mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Bajó por las escaleras colocando a su hijo en su costado derecho para poder ver con más claridad por donde pisaba.

Al llegar a la cocina, se dispuso a preparar la comida tanto para Kotake, como para ese detective que seguramente no tardaría en despertar después de oler el rico y tentador olor del desayuno.

Al cabo de un rato, tenía todo el desayuno sobre la mesa, había preparado unas tortitas, un delicioso café y unas cuantas tostadas, tampoco nos olvidemos de la comida del niño, a la criatura le preparó una papilla de frutas variadas.

—Bien, voy a darle de comer a Kotake—Murmuró dirigiéndose al salón para coger al niño, pues lo había dejado en la sala antes de entrar en la cocina.

Mientras Kazuha le daba de comer al pequeño Kotake, un hombre esbelto, musculoso, y de tez morena, bajaba por las escaleras un poco despeinado, caminando a paso lento en dirección a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Kazuha—Saludó el moreno con acento de Kansai.

—Buenos días, cariño—Le devolvió el saludo.

—Mmm que bien huele—Dijo Heiji tomando asiento para deleitarse con el manjar que tenía en la mesa.

—Oye Heiji ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Kudo para que nos acompañe?—Preguntó la morena mientras le daba una cucharada de papilla a su pequeño.

—Kudo no está—Replicó Heiji llamando la atención de Kazuha—Hoy comienza su primer día de trabajo en la comisaría, así que se habrá levantado más temprano

—¿Pero él no trabajaba ya con ellos?—Cuestionó Kazuha.—Lo digo por la nota que me dejasteís en la que decía que teniais que iros para resolver un caso

—En ese momento aún no trabajaba con ellos—Respondió dando un sorbo a su café—Y ahora que lo mencionas, Kazuha, debo contarte algo

—¿El qué?—Dijo Kazuha notando como se le erizaba la piel a causa de la penetrante mirada de Heiji.

—Sobre el caso de ayer—El detective del oeste dejó su taza de café en la mesa—No fue un caso cualquiera

Hattori le contó a Kazuha con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado en el día anterior. Cuando éste terminó su diálogo, se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de su mujer pues parecía desorbitada por la historia que había escuchado.

—Pobre Ran—Susurró Kazuha, notando como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Kazuha, no llores—Heiji se acercó a ella para abrazarla—Ella esta bien, no ha sufrido heridas graves, tranquila

—Ahora entiendo el por qué del nefasto aspecto de Kudo ayer, había arriesgado su vida para salvarla...

—Si...

El detective del oeste lo único que pudo hacer fue consolar a su mujer mientras ella empapaba de lágrimas su pecho. Es por eso que no había querido contarle lo sucedido en el caso la noche anterior, porque sabía que no habría podido dormir debido a la preocupación que sentiría por su amiga.

—¿Estás mejor?—Preguntó después de ver que su esposa comenzaba a silenciar su llanto.

—Estaré bien cuando vea a Ran—Contestó limpiandose el rastro de lágrimas que había en su rostro. Se levantó—Tengo que verla

—Espera Kazuha—Heiji la detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Heiji?—Interrogó Kazuha girándose hacia su esposo.

—¿No ves el tiempo que hace? Está lloviendo—Dijo Heiji—No puedes salir con este temporal, podrías enfermar

—¡Pero Heiji, yo quiero ver a Ran!

—Y la verás, no te preocupes, solo espera a que el clima se calme ¿de acuerdo?

—Si—Contestó la chica de Osaka después de relajarse.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Ran estaba dándose una relajante ducha para despejar su mente. Cogió un jabón que desprendía un embriagador olor a fresas para de seguido llenar la esponja y pasarla por su cuerpo, se sentía realmente bien con cada gota que se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Con los músculos completamente relajados, salió de la ducha para envolver su cuerpo con una toalla. Al secarse del todo, cogió uno de sus vestidos preguntándose internamente donde estaría su marido, pues desde que se había levantado no le había visto.

Bajó por las escaleras buscando a Reizo con la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrarle en una mala posición dormido en el sofá.

—Reizo, despierta, Reizo—Decía con su melódica voz mientras le sacudía levemente.

—¿Qué hora es?—Preguntó Reizo dándose un masaje en el hombro.

—¿Has dormido aquí toda la noche?—Cuestionó Ran con otra pregunta ignorando la suya.

—¿Eh? Si...me quedé pensando y acabe durmiendo aquí—Le contó Reizo con notable seriedad después de recordar lo que tenía que hablar con Ran.

—¿Es por el trabajo, verdad?—Interrogó inocentemente—Tan mal está tu cliente

—Ah no, no es eso Ran, yo...

Reizo dio un largo suspiro mientras se revolvía el pelo, no sabía como empezar pues le parecía bastante díficil hablar de ello.

Ran le miraba con una expresión dubitativa, nunca había visto a su esposo en ese estado, tan cansado y agobiado.

Algo le decía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no iba a ser nada bueno.

—Escucha Ran yo tengo que decirte algo...—Informó sin mirar a la susodicha.

—Reizo, ¿qué es lo que pasa...?

Un largo e incomodo silencio se hizo presente, Reizo sabía que había llegado el momento de la verdad, este era el mejor momento.

Si su matrimonio con Ran iba a llegar a su final, sería el quien lo acabara y no otras personas que se habían metido en su vida.

—Estoy con otra mujer...—Soltó sin más, fijando por primera vez su mirada en ella.—Estoy...con otra mujer Ran

—Tú...

—Si, te he estado engañando, nunca hubo un cliente, bueno en cierto modo lo era pero a la vez no...¡Ahhh! ¿Qué estoy diciendo—Reizo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, intentando acompasar la respiración para poder decir las cosas con claridad—Lo que quiero decir es que estoy con otra mujer, y no es una mujer cualquiera...Es, la madre de Maru

Reizo detuvo su diálogo al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, retiró las manos de su rostro para encontrarse con algo que le rompió el corazón.

La mujer que le había ayudado durante tantos años derramaba incontables lágrimas teniendo la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo.

—R-Ran yo, lo siento—Se disculpó—Lo siento tanto

—Reizo...—Le llamó con la voz rota—Yo también lo siento

—¿P-Por qué te disculpas?¡Si soy yo el que ha fallado en nuestra relación, no tú¡

—Te equivocas—Dijo la karateca—Yo también te he fallado Reizo, porque también estoy con otra persona, y tampoco es una persona cualquiera, sino el padre de Takheru

Reizo abrio exageradamente los ojos, pues realmente no se podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

Ambos habían cometido el mismo pecado. Se traicionaron y no con simples personas, sino con las mismas que una vez el destino les obligó a dejar.

Es irónico que la vida te devuelva algo que es tuyo cuando ya tienes otra cosa ocupando ese lugar. Ese era el caso de Ran y Reizo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? ...Quiero decir con los niños—Preguntó Reizo cogiendo la mano de Ran.

—Creo que deberíamos contarles la verdad, de que Takheru tiene otro padre y Maru otra madre

—Esto será lo más díficil—Respondió Reizo con un tono lleno de tristeza, luego recordó una cosa que debía preguntarle a Ran—¿Sabe Kudo que Takheru es su hijo?

—Pero, ¿Tú como sabes que...?—Dijo Ran

—Por sus padres—La interrumpió—Los mismos que tú enviaste para que me espiasen y averiguaran lo que estaba haciendo en Nueva York, fue bastante sencillo de deducir, solamente tuve que encajar unas cuantas piezas y listo

—Lo siento—Se disculpó arrepentida.

—No tienes por qué, la verdad es que sino hubiera sido por ellos no me habría atrevido a confesarte la verdad—Reizo sonrió

—Entiendo...—Replicó Ran.

—Dime, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?—Preguntó Reizo.

—Pensaba en hablar primero con Takheru y después con su padre—Respondió Ran comprendiendo su pregunta.—¿Y qué harás tú?

—Tenía pensado traer a Fumie para que Maru la conociese...

—Ya veo...—Contestó Ran estando cabizbaja.

—¿Cuando se lo vamos a decir a los niños?

—No lo sé—Dijo en un inudible susurró.

—Tranquila—Reizo apoyó una mano en el hombro de Ran—Buscaremos el momento adecuado, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

—Eso espero Reizo, eso espero...

Mientras Reizo y ran compartían su secreto, ni siquiera se habían percatado de que una persona había estado escuchando la conversación de ambos desde el principio.

Takheru, dio inaudibles pasos hacia atrás para no ser escuchado, luego se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba Maru.

—Maru, vamos, despierta—Decía mientras la sacudía.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Maru frotándose un ojo.

—Yo...tengo que decirte algo—Replicó Takheru convirtiendo sus manos en puños. Maru observaba a su hermano un tanto anonadada pues nunca le había visto de ese modo—Papá y mamá nos engañaron.

—No te entiendo, hermanito—Dijo Maru acercándose a él preocupada, después de ver que su hermano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, derramaba varias lágrimas.—Takheru...no llores

—¡Como no voy a llorar cuando escuché decir a mamá que mi papá no es mi papá y que mamá no es tu mama, tonta!

—¿Qué dices?—Interrogó con notable duda—Eso no puede ser

—Si que lo es, les escuché hablando, ahora quieren decírnoslo para separarnos—Takheru se levantó de la cama , colocándose en frente de Maru.

—Pero, yo no quiero que nos separen—Ahora era Maru la que comenzó a llorar—No quiero, no quiero

—Yo tampoco quiero que nos separen, y para que eso no suceda tendremos que escapar de casa

—¿Escapar?—Maru alzó su mirada para encontrar la de Takheru, quien se encontraba firme y con decisión.

—¿Acaso quieres que nos separen?—Takheru obtuvo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de Maru.

—Entonces vistete—Le ordenó—Yo iré a prepararme, cuando vuelva estate lista

Y sin esperar respuesta, Takheru salió a toda pastilla de la habitación de Maru para adentrarse en la suya y prepararse para la huida.

Al cabo de unas horas, la residencia Kahoshiro se vio rodeada de policías por la desaparición de dos niños.

Ran intentando controlar las ganas de llorar les informaba y daba fotos a los policías que habían venido al lugar.

—Por favor, encuentren a mis hijos—Rogó la karateca haciendo una reverencia.

—No se preocupe, haremos todo lo que tengamos en nuestras manos—Dijo el policía para luego correr en dirección hacia el coche patrulla y emprender la marcha.

Ran no había podido seguir conteniendo las ganas de llorar, se abalanzó a los brazos de Reizo y lloró como una niña pequeña.

Shinichi por otro lado, después de escuchar por la comisaría quien es habían desaparecido, no había tardado ni un segundo en comenzar también la búsqueda.

Al llegar a su coche, sacó el teléfono para pedir refuerzos.

—Habla con Kaito Kuroba—Contestó de forma divertida—¿Con quién hablo?

—Oye Kuroba soy yo, Kudo—Dijo Shinichi.

—¡Kudo!—Grito eufórico—¿A qué se debe tu llamada amigo?

—Necesito que me ayudes

—Te escucho...

Shinichi comenzó a contarle a Kaito sobre la desaparición de los hijos de Ran. Kaito ya conocía a los niños pues sus hijos estaban en la misma guardería.

—¿Ha quedado todo claro?—Preguntó Shinichi

—Como el agua, detective—Respondió—Bien, nos vemos en un rato—Y colgó.

—Voy a llamar a Hattori, cuantos más seamos mejor—Decía mientras buscaba el número de su amigo para llamar.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kudo, Hattori hablaba por teléfono alzando aquella voz que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Si, Kudo, esta bien, adiós—Se despidió

—¿Qué ocurre Heiji?—Preguntó Kazuha mientras observaba a su esposo ponerse la chaqueta.

—Los hijos de Ran han desaparecido—Respondió de forma apresurada—Preparense mientras yo pido un taxi, rápido

—Si—Kazuha sin seguir cuestionando a su marido, decidió obedecer para no perder más tiempo, pues la situación lo requería.

Al cabo de un rato, Heiji y Kazuha se encontraban dentro de un taxi en dirección a la residencia Kaoshiro.

Llegando finalmente a su destino, bajaron del taxi y tocaron el timbre. Kazuha y Heiji escucharon a alguien venir corriendo a la puerta para de seguido abrirla con brusquedad.

—Kazuha, Hattori—Los mencionados pudieron descifrar la decepción en el rostro de la karateca. La violácea se apartó, invitándoles a pasar. Kazuha entró a diferencia de Hattori, quien se había quedado plantado en la entrada. Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando al moreno con una expresión de duda.

—¿Por qué no pasas Hattori?—Preguntó Ran.

—No gracias, yo tengo que irme para ayudar en la búsqueda de los niños—Informó.

Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo, dejando a las susodichas oberservando como giraba la esquina para desaparecer de su vista.

—Este Heiji...—Dijo Kazuha con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego giró su rostro para fijar la mirada en su amiga y sonreír de forma comprensiva—Ran...

Y por segunda vez, la karateca no pudo evitar desplomarse, se abalanzó a los brazos de su amiga y comenzó a llorar.

—No llores Ran, seguro que Kudo y Heiji los encontraran, estate segura—Le decía Kazuha mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Shinichi también les está buscando?—Preguntó Ran separandose un poco de su amiga.

—Si, llamó a Heiji hace un rato y le informó de lo sucedido para que se uniera en la búsqueda—Le contó mientras Ran cerraba la puerta de la casa—Al parecer mi marido a pensado en todo, ha querido traerme aquí para que te hiciera compañia

Ran se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de Kazuha, el hecho de que Shinichi siempre estuviera haciendo algo por ella le llenaba el alma pero a la vez le quemaba por dentro, pues cada vez que recordaba que tenía que decirle la verdad a su detective, sentía que su cuerpo se helaba por completo.

Seguramente la odiaría después de conocer su secreto, el cual había ocultado durante varios años. Tenía miedo y tanto que lo tenía, pero no permitiría que sus miedos le hicieran seguir guardando la verdad, nunca más.

—Ran ¿estás sola?—Preguntó Kazuha dejando al niño en el suelo.

—Si, Reizo decidió unirse a la búsqueda ya que con este temporal sería díficil encontrarlos—Contestó Ran estrujando su jersey con la mano.

—"Ran..."—Pensó Kazuha abrazandola—"Por favor Dios, que Kudo y Heiji les encuentren"

Mientras tanto Shinichi al ver que la lluvia habia cesado, salió del coche para tomar el aire mientras esperaba a dos personas.

—Llegas tarde—Se quejó Shinichi.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Había un atasco del demonio, tuve que abandonar el taxi y venir corriendo—Se defendió el detective del oeste con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y encima Kaito también sigue sin aparecer—Suspiró el ojiazul con notable molestia

—Llevo aquí un buen rato detective—Dijo una voz en el oído de Shinichi, consiguiendo provocar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

—Maldito Kuroba, no vuelvas a hacer eso—Shinichi se tapo la oreja—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Unos diez minutos—Respondió con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—¿Y bien, cuál es el plan?

—Ya que la lluvia ha parado podrías volar—Sugirió el moreno de Osaka.

—Si claro, para que vuelva a llover, me parta un rayo, dejar a mi esposa viuda y a mis hijos sin padre—Dijo Kaito cruzándose de brazos— Me niego

—"Este imbécil"—Pensó Heiji—¿Entonces que sugieres?

—Son niños no pueden haber ido muy lejos—Respondo Kaito colocando los dedos en la barbilla.

—Yo no subestimaría a ese crío, es muy astuto para la edad que tiene—Replicó Hattori chasqueando la lengua.

—Hmmm...aún así no deja de ser un niño por muy astuto que sea—Insistió Kaito—Yo me arriesgaría en buscar por los alrededores del barrio de Beika, tal vez tenga algún lugar secreto o algo en el que esconderse

Ante las palabras de Kaito, Shinichi soltó una pequeña carcajada llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿De qué te ríes Kudo?—Preguntaron al unísonio.

—Es que me acordé de algo que solía hacer de niño—Les contó—Cuando era pequeño me enfadaba mucho con mis padres porque no tenían tiempo para mí, así que en más de una ocasión me escapé de casa y me escondía en lugar durante todo el día—Continuó—Han habido veces en las que mis padres no tuvieron más remedio que llamar a la policía. Pero todo acabó cuando mi padre descubrió mi lugar secreto...un momento lugar secreto—Un rayo de luz pasó por su mente.—Claro, ¿como no lo había pensado antes, seré estúpido

—No me digas que ya sabes donde se esconden los niños—Dijo Kaito riendo entredientes.

—Si esos niños son tan curiosos como lo fui yo de niño, habrán descubierto sin duda alguna, ese lugar—Shinichi se subió al coche bajo la atenta mirada del mago y el moreno—¿A qué esperan? Vamos suban

El trío emprendió su viaje hasta un viejo parque en el que solo habían columpios desgastados y un enorme árbol desnudo.

—Kudo ¿Crees que pueden estar aquí?—Preguntó Kaito.—¿Como puedes suponer eso?

— Desde que mis padres me pillaron comencé a venir a jugar con Ran a ese lugar, creo que, lo más seguro es que ella les haya contado esta historia y los niños hayan acabado buscándolo

— Pero eso es una suposición ilógica ¿y tú eres detective?—Molestó Kaito a Shinichi.

— Cierra el pico, Kuroba...

—Yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal—Habló Heiji arreglándose la gorra.

—Es difícil de localizar, como bien he dicho, tienes que ser curioso para poder verlo—En el rostro de Shinichi se formó aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.—Sed curiosos y podréis verlo

El detective del Oeste y el mago de guante blanco comenzaron a buscar con la mirada alguna parte del parque que fuese peculiar, sonrieron cuando dieron con el lugar.

A unos metros más adelante, se podía visualizar un extraño matorral que a la vista de cualquier persona podría pasar inadvertido con simpleza.

—Que curioso—Mumurró Kaito

—Te sorprendería saber lo que hay más adentro—Le dijo Shinichi comenzando a caminar.

—Y dime Kudito ¿Solías esconderte ahí con tu novia Ran para hacer cosas malas?—Heiji ante las palabras del mago comenzó a reirse a carcajas mientras Shinichi estando más rojo que un tomate se giró para darle a Kaito un buen golpe, pero cuando lo hizo ya no estaba.

—Maldito Kuroba, tienes la lengua demasiado larga...

—Eso significa que estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?—El mago siguió con su juego apareciendo de repente al lado del moreno del oeste.

—Cállate...—Gruño Shinichi sonrojado.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades cielo—Kaito agitaba una mano de arriba a abajo recibiendo a cambio un chasquido del sonrojado de Shinichi.

—Será mejor que nos adentremos—Sugirió Heiji.

—Si tienes razón—Respondió un Kaito riendo divertido y un Shinichi malhumorado

Los tres empezarona caminar para acercarse al matorral, Shinichi apartó la cantidad de ramas amontonadas para poder observar con claridad la zona.

—Vamos a sacar de allí a esos niños, esto puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento—Informó Heiji con la intención de entrar, pero Shinichi lo detuvo—¿Qué haces Kudo?

—Iré yo—Dijo el ojiazul—Vosotros quedaos aquí

—¿Estás seguro?—Interrogó Heiji no muy convencido.

—Por supuesto—Contesto el detective del este—Este lugar es más pequeño de lo que parece, no podríamos entrar los tres

—Entiendo—Heiji se agachó para observa mejor el pequeño agujero.

Shinichi para poder entrar en el pequeño agujero, tuvo que ponerse a cuatro patas y para tener una vista más cómoda, iluminó el lugar con su reloj

—Bien, hasta luego—Se despidió

—Kudito, si encuentras algo tuyo y de Ran, guardalo para que no lo vean los niños—Dijo Kaito en un tono pícaro consiguiendo nuevamente provocar una carcajada en el detective de Osaka.

—Maldito Kuroba, cuando salga de aquí me las pagará—Murmuró el ojiazul entredientes.

A medida que iba avanzando, Shinichi pudo percatarse de lo bien cuidado que estaba el lugar y eso era algo bueno porque era un signo evidente de que alguien solía venir a este lugar. Tenía la corazonada de que solo ese niño de tan solo cinco años, pero con un coeficiente intelectual bastante alto, podría ser capaz de haber dado con su escondite de hacía unos años.

Sonrió satisfecho y a la vez aliviado después de ver como esas dos criaturas se abrazaban entre ellas para darse calor.

—"Oh...Menos mal"—Pensó Shinichi acercándose a ellos para de seguido alargar la mano con la intención de despertarlos—Vamos pequeños, despierten

Takheru y Maru comenzaron a abrir los ojos para luego mirar desorbitados al hombre que los observaba con una expresión llena de ternura.

—Es el señor de la otra vez...—Takheru pensó en alto inconscientemente.

—El mismo—Respondió Shinichi señalandose con el dedo pulgar sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí y como supo sobre este lugar?—Cuestionó Takheru.—Si ha venido para hacer que volvamos a casa ya puede estar saliendo de aquí

—Eh, eh, eh, cálmate chico—El ojiazul agitó las manos de lado a lado, luego se acomodó junto a los niños, quienes se pusieron de pie desconfiando de él.—No os voy a obligar a volver, solo quiero hablar con vosotros

—Estás mintiendo—Dijo Marú estando detrás de Takheru.

—Seguro que si, todos los adultos son iguales—Gruño con rabia Takheru—Solo saben mentir

El detective del este reflejando la seriedad en su rostro, fijó su mirada en los pequeños.

— ¿Por eso os habéis escapado?—Preguntó Shinichi, pero no obtuvo respuesta—¿Saben?, las mentiras no siempre suelen ser malas, hay ocasiones en las que son necesarias para no hacer daño a las personas que son importantes para ti...

—No estoy de acuerdo, mentir nunca ha sido bueno—Negó Takheru.

— Dime, ¿qué clase de mentira os hizo huir de casa? — Cuestionó Shinichi mientras que Takheru le miraba de forma amenazante, sin tener la intención de contestar a sus preguntas, el ojiazul suspiró— Esta bien, esta bien, si no queréis hablar lo aceptaré, pero chicos debo llevaros conmigo porque vuestros padres están desesperados por vuestra desaparición, están muy tristes ¿Acaso os gusta hacerles sufrir?

La pequela Maru parecía ser convencida a diferencia de Takheru, quien en ningún momento había dado la señal de ceder, pero aquello a Shinichi, más que enfadarle le hizo gracia.

—"Tan testarudo como su madre"—Pensó el ojiazul.

—No pienso salir de aquí—Avisó Takheru.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, esconderte el resto de tu vida en esta cueva?—Atacó Shinichi—Si estás enfadado con tus padres por no sé que cosa, deberías echarselo en cara y no guardartelo

—No quiero...—Susurró con la mirada sombría, mientras en los ojos de Maru se acumulaban varias lagrimas—No quiero verles, les odio

Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por la mejilla de Takheru, la cual había conseguido derrumbar a Shinichi en cuestión de segundos. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ellos y les abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo.

Y fue en ese instante donde Takheru irremediablemente sollozó como nunca, sintiéndose extraño y a la vez aliviado.

Les apretó más todavía entre sus brazos al escuchar que sus sollozos iban en aumento, tenía que ser algo grave para que decidieran huir de su hogar, o tal vez una simple tontería sin sentido, pues él en sus tiempos solía escaparse continuamente por cualquier cosa.

Un imperceptible ruido alertó a Shinichi, giró su rostro visualizando los alrededores, notando que la tierra en pequeñas porciones caía sobre ellos.

—Niños esto se va a derrumbar, tenemos que salir de aquí—Avisó Shinichi haciendo que el miedo se adentrase en el cuerpo de las criaturas.—Venga vamos

Sin admitir objeciones, el ojiazul empujó levemente a los pequeños para que salieran corriendo pues sus diminutos cuerpos—A diferencia de él— se lo permitían.

Mientras tanto Heiji y el mago de guantes blanco estaban esperando un tanto aborrecidos a que apareciese de una vez por todas su compañero.

—¿Por qué está tardando tanto Kudo?—Interrogó malhumorado Hattori.

—Habrá recordado algo y se habrá quedado allí fantaseando, tal vez—Se burló Kaito apoyándose en la pared.

—Oye ,como sigas con eso, Kudo te va a dar una palíza—Dijo Heiji riendo entredientes.

—Eso si es que me pilla—Replicó Kaito agachandose para observar la pequeña cueva, luego acercó el oído escuchando pasos apresurados—Aquí vienen

—Ya era hora...

De repente los niños salieron con la respiración agitada, apoyando las manos contra las rodillas, intentado recuperar el aliento.

—¿Estáis bien?—Preguntó Kaito poniéndose a la altura de los susodichos.

—SI—Respondieron al unísonio.

Hattori se extrañí por la ausencia del ojiazul, así que se acercó para comprobar si estaba a la vista.

—Que raro, Kudo no sale—Se extraño el moreno de Osaka.

—Estará de camino

—La cueva se estaba derrumbando—Informó Takheru alertando al mago y al detective.

—No me digas que...—Kaito y Heiji se temieron lo peor.

—¡ Oye Kudo! ¡¿Me oyes?!—Le llamó Heiji al igual que Kaito. Llevaban un minuto llamando al ojiazul pero no daba ninguna respuesta y eso les preocupaba.

Takheru aprovechando su tamaño, volvió a adentrarse en la pequela cueva ingnorando los incontables gritos de los demás, Maru iba a seguirle pero Heiji la sujetó antes de que lo hiciera.

—¡Hermanito!—Grito Maru entre lágrimas siento observada tristemente por Heiji y Kaito.

Takheru corría apresuradamente volviendo al lugar del comienzo en el que para su sorpresa había encontrado a Shinichi. colocando unos palos que estaban en el lugar como soporte para que la cueva no se derrumbara.

—Uff, por fin he acabado—Dijo Shinichi limpiándose la frente bajo la atenta mirada de Takheru—Este sitio contiene muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, no quiero que se caiga

Takheru no contestó.

—Venga vámonos, pequeño—Le pidió Shinichi.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos salieron de la cueva con éxito recibiendo a cambio sonrisas llenas de satisfacción. Takheru fue abrazado por Maru, mientras que Kaito se dedicaba a molestar a Shinichi, esta vez, con la ayuda de Heiji.

—Bueno será mejor que volvamos—Propuso Kaito finalmente mirando a los niños—Sus padres deben de estar muy preocupados

—No queremos volver—Negó Takheru.

—Pero teneis que hacerlo,no podeis quedaros en la calle, hay críminales y os podrían secuestrar o matar—Kaito y Shinichi miraron con los ojos entrecerrados al moreno de Osaka, debido a la poca sensibilidad de sus palabras.—Así que os guste o no, os llevaremos a casa

—"Oye, oye"—Pensó Shinichi. Luego se puso a la altura de los susodichos—No podemos dejaros aquí, la policia os está buscando y vuestros padres están mal, teneis que volver

Takheru y Maru agacharon la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenían más remedio que aceptar irse a casa, a pesar de no desear hacerlo por nada en el mundo.

Heiji llamó a Kazuha para informarle de que habían encontrado a los niños, algo que había aliviado bastante a Ran, quien sin esperar llamó a Reizo para que dejase de buscar junto a la policía.

Al llegar a casa, Ran se apresuró a abrazar a sus hijos pero éstos simplemente se limitaban a no corresponder.

—¿Se pueden saber donde estabais?—Preguntó entre enfadada y aliviada, pero no obtuvo respuesta—Os estoy hablando, contesten

—No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una mentirosa—Susurró Takheru.

—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?—Ran realmente no comprendía nada.

—Esta mañana te he escuchado, lo he escuchado todo y por eso...¡os odiamos a los dos!—Gritó con rabia para luego sujetar a Maru de la muñeca y entrar en casa rápidamente.

—"No me lo puedo creer"—Pensó girandose con la intención de seguirlos, pero Shinichi la detuvo

—De momento déjales solos—Dijo Shinichi—Cuando se calmen las cosas intenta hablar con ellos

—Shinichi...—Dijo la karateca sintiendo una calidez deslizarse por su rostro, de nuevo inevitablemente, había comenzado a llorar, sintiendo que su corazón en cuestión de segundos se había hecho trizas. Sus hijos se habían enterado de la verdad de la manera más cruel y descuidada, deseaba internamente que al menos le dieran la oportunidad para dejar que Reizo y ella les explicaran el motivo por el cual lo hicieron, para que al menos comprendieran que nunca lo hicieron con malas intenciones.

O eso deseaba que hicieran.

—Será mejor que entremos, aquí hace frío—Propuso Kazuha.

—No gracias, yo ya cumplí con mi trabajo, así que si me disculpan, me voy—Informó el mago dándoles la espaldas para luego—Usar una bomba de humo— y desaparecer.

—Este tío, tan presumido como siempre—Criticó Heiji con un tono irónico.

—Bien, pues será mejor que nosotros entremos, os esperamos dentro, vamos Kazuha—Heiji cogió a su esposa por la cintura para de seguido entrar a la residencia Kaoshiro.

Shinichi al ver que por fin se había quedado a solas con Ran, la envolvió entre sus brazos, apegándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo, mientras ella correspondiendo al abrazo, mojaba su camisa con cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos.

Las palabras que había escuchado por parte de su hijo, atravesaron su corazón como estacas, haciendo que el dolor que ya sentía aumentara sin control.

—Shhh, por favor Ran, cálmate, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar—Le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Ran alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su amado, quien le sonreía enternecido y limpiaba las lagrimas con la mano derecha.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué están así los niños?—Preguntó volviendo a colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado.

—¿Para qué mentir? Me gustaría saberlo para pensar que no fui el único que escapaba por tonterías—Dijo Shinichi divertido.

—No es por una tontería—Respondió en un susurró para de seguido volver a mirar a su amado—No lo es, Shinichi

—¿E-Entonces?—Shinichi no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso—¿A qué de sebe?

—Shinichi yo..tengo algo muy importante que decirte y si no te lo cuento ahora, tal vez no encuentre otra ocasión—La expresión de tristeza la cual añadía un toque de seriedad en el rostro de Ran le había dejado bien claro a Shinichi de que no era nada que careciera de importancia.

—Ran, ¿Que pasa?—Interrogó acercando su rostro hacia su amada pero ella lo detuvo colocando las manos en el pecho del detective sonriendo con tristeza—Ran...

—Shinichi—Dijo después de un largo silencio—Takheru, es tu hijo

—¿Qué?


	22. Desde cero

**Desde cero**

—Lo que has oído, Shinichi—Susurró la violácea comenzando a derramar las primeras lágrimas— Takheru es tu hijo

Una frase, solo una frase fue suficiente para conseguir que el corazón de su amado se acelerase, agitándolo hasta tal punto de dejarle sin oxigeno en los pulmones.

—Pero...

—Te lo he estado ocultando, lo siento—Continuo Ran, interrumpiéndolo.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma...No puedes estar hablando en serio—Replicó Shinichi, irritado.

Un conjunto de emociones recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo del detective del Este, quien teniendo la mirada desorbitada, la boca medio abierta y las manos aún posadas en los hombros de la karateca, intentaba asimilar aquella única frase que hizo que su mundo se pusiera patas arribas. Uno que creía haber devuelto a la normalidad después de recuperar a la mujer de su vida, aquella misma violácea que de nuevo con esas simples pero fuertes palabras, volvía a hacer que su esquema se rompiera irremediablemente en mil pedazos.

Ran notó como las manos de Shinichi se tensaban, apretándola un poco más pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Ella, colocó sus manos encima de las del ojiazul para de nuevo insistir con sus palabras.

—No es ninguna broma, es la verdad—Dijo la violácea sin mirarle a los ojos —Me había quedado embarazada después de la última vez que nos vimos...

El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos después de recordar su última noche con la karateca cuando siendo presa de la debilidad había acabado con Ran envuelto en las sabanas de su cama, convirtiéndose en el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero a la vez desgraciado pues sabía de antemano que tenía que marcharse a EEUU para atrapar a los miembros de la organización que seguían libres.

Frunció el ceño, empezando a ser finalmente derrotado por la ira mientras un chirrido de sus dientes hacia acto de presencia. Soltó a la luchadora de artes marciales, mirándola entre disgustado y furioso.

—¡¿Por qué no me los dijiste antes?!—Interrogó Shinichi alzando la voz. —¡¿Cómo has podido ser capaz de ocultarme durante todo este tiempo algo tan importante?!—Continuó Shinichi—¡¿Eres consciente de que por tu culpa he perdido cinco años, Ran?!

Para ser sinceros, la reacción de Shinichi no fue una gran sorpresa para la joven karateca ni mucho menos la brutal y fría actitud con la que éste se dirigía hacia su persona. Y no podía culparle por ello, lo sabía. Después de todo su detective se había perdido cinco años con un niño que compartía sus mismos genes. Tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse con su amada y de—por mucho que le doliese—odiarla porque según las circunstancias ella fue la única responsable de tal acto...¿Verdad?.

—No te lo dije porque estaba dolida por lo que me hiciste—Dijo en un inaudible susurro con la mirada sombría.

—¡¿Cómo?!—Exclamó Shinichi al no haber escuchado bien las palabras de la violácea a causa del enojo.

Ran a pesar de la gran culpa que le afligía no pensaba dejarse intimidar por la feroz conducta del ojiazul, pues ella como bien sabrán ustedes lo había hecho teniendo un motivo que había tenido que guardar durante muchos años en un rincón de su adolorido y frágil corazón siguiendo enamorada de ese hombre con el que de nuevo había hecho el amor sin poderlo rechazar siendo el origen de ello, el inmenso e intenso amor que sentía por el.

Era consciente en aquel entonces de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pues cometía el crimen que podría destruir cualquier matrimonio: El adulterio.

Lamentablemente, sus impulsos habían sido más fuertes que ella, empujándola para entregarse a otro hombre que no era su marido, pero si la persona que amaba más que a nadie en este mundo.

Después de lo sucedido supieron que no había marcha atrás, sobre todo Ran pues cuando vio que las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, decidió dejar que el destino fuese quien echara las cartas, teniendo ella solamente en la mente, el deseo de liberarse de esa maldita angustia que pinchaba su pecho como si se tratase de una aguja.

Así que con ganas de sacar lo que también llevaba dentro, frunció el ceño para de seguido cerrar los párpados con fuerza, mientras formaba dos puños con sus suaves y delicadas manos, teniendo a un enfadado e impaciente Shinichi clavando la mirada sobre su cuerpo.

—¡¿Como querías que te dijera que tenías un hijo conmigo después de lo que me hiciste aquella vez ?!—Ran le gritó a Shinichi siendo más clara—!Tú fuiste quien me había incitado para hacerlo!

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!—Replicó Shinichi exasperado al ver que la de ojos violetas le echaba el marrón encima—¡¿Ahora pretendes echarme la culpa de todo esto?!

—¡¿Y de quién si no?!...¡No negaré el hecho de que fue una mala decisión no contarte la verdad después de saber que habías vuelto, sé que eso fue un error mío ¿vale?, pero estaba dolida por lo que me habías dicho la ultima vez que nos vimos!—Ran elevó la voz para luego abrazarse a si misma mordiéndose el labio inferior. Shinichi no pudo rebatir a la violácea después de ver su triste escena, inconscientemente, su enojo había disminuido.

—Yo...

—¿Lo recuerdas, verdad Shinichi?—Le cortó la luchadora de artes marciales.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, después de todo fue él quien había sido el causante de la ruptura del corazón de la mujer maravillosa de su universo.

Así fue como sucedió:

 _" Conan después de tomar el antídoto que Haibara había conseguido crear para hacer que volviese a ser Shinichi, abandonó la casa del profesor Agasa para dirigirse a su mansión, pues tenía una cita con la karateca, la cual la mencionada le había pedido hacia unas horas por teléfono._

 _Estaba verdaderamente cansado debido a la transformación de este último antídoto, algo que ya se esperaba porque cierta científica le había informado con antelación._

 _Aún así, no había podido negarse a la petición de su chica, sobre todo ahora que sabía que la probabilidad de volver a verla en un futuro, era imposible. Tenía una peligrosa misión que cumplir junto a los del FBI y no debía prescindir de la posibilidad de morir en el proceso, así que, aunque supiera que quedar con ella no era lo más apropiado, no había podido evitarlo, porque él también deseaba verla._

 _Entró a la polvorienta pero elegante mansión, luego miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca ver si había hecho esperar mucho a Ran. Masculló una maldición al ver que habían pasado más de dos horas desde la acordada._

 _Con prisa y sin tiempo que perder, empezó a buscar a la joven de ojos violetas decantándose por comenzar en la parte superior de la mansión, zona en la que desgraciadamente no la consiguió ubicar. Por la mente de Shinichi pasó la probabilidad de que su amada pudiese haberse cansado de esperar y llegado a marcharse de allí, pero otra padre le aseguraba de que debía seguir buscando debido a que conocía la virtud que caracterizaba tanto a la karateca: La paciencia._

 _Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, eligiendo como guía a la intuición, la cual le había llevado a su lugar favorito del hogar, la biblioteca. Aquella estupenda sala que contenía innumerables obras literarias que a él le encantaban,y que si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba, tal vez estaría deleitándose con alguna de ellas._

 _Sonrió al sentir la nostalgia inundando su pecho._

 _El ojiazul, abrió la puerta de la habitación del conocimiento para luego entrar, deseando internamente hallar allí a su chica._

 _Y allí estaba, se alivió al reconocer a la silueta que le daba la espalda en frente del escritorio._

 _—Ran...—La llamó, notó un cosquilleo en el estómago al no utilizar su típico "neechan" o el distorsionador de voz. Era fantástico llamarla con su propia voz, se sentía genial._

 _—Shinichi...—Dijo sin poder mover un músculo después de girarse._

 _—Hola—La saludó con aquella actitud que tanto lo caracterizaba, ocultando no como mucho éxito los nervios que tenía en el cuerpo._

 _El detective con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se acercó a la karateca mirándola tiernamente, una que cambió a preocupación después de ver varios rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de su amada._

 _—Siento haber tardado tanto en venir, no pude hacerlo antes, yo...—Ran puso el dedo indice en los labios de Shinichi, negando con la cabeza mientras le sonreía con amor_.

 _—No tienes por qué disculparte, has venido, y eso es lo importante...¿No crees?_

 _Shinichi la miró embobado, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce?. Ese fue el pensamiento que pasó por su mente, era realmente imposible no enamorarse de ella, de su rostro, de su sonrisa, de su bondad. Era increíblemente perfecta._

 _Cuanto se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola en ese parque de atracciones para seguir a Vodka a causa de su incontenible curiosidad. Si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes a las de ahora._

 _Podría haber sido...Feliz._

 _El ojiazul sujetó a Ran de la suave y delicada mano que todavía estaba posada en sus labios, la presionó con cuidado, como si temiese romperla, y la acarició._

 _Ran por su lado lucía sonrojada, el contacto de la mano de Shinichi era tan sumamente cálido que podría compararse a una pequeña llama sacada del interior de una hoguera. Como aquella vez, cuando por impulso le cogió de la mano rogándole que fuese al hospital después de verle en un estado deplorable._

 _—"Desde aquel día no volví a tocarte"—Pensó la violácea._

 _Anhelaba tanto no separarse de su lado, tenerle cerca, vivir junto a él sin importar las dificultades ni el misterioso caso en el que se veía involucrado. Nada. Para ella cualquier riesgo merecía la pena superar, si con eso, pudiera mantener intacto el hilo rojo que les unía._

 _—"¿Por qué el destino la ha tomado con nosotros de esta manera?, no es justo"—Pensó la luchadora de artes marciales con la rabia y la impotencia, apoderándose de su ser._

 _Shinichi notó como la mano de Ran temblaba, apretando con un poco de fuerza la suya, no le hizo falta ver su rostro, pues sabía que estaba llorando por sus inaudibles quejidos. Le dolía demasiado verla en ese estado, hasta tal punto de pensar que no había sido buena idea el aceptar la cita_.

 _—Perdóname Ran—Susurró el detective del Este._

 _—Ya te he dicho que..._

La violácea se calló brutalmente al verse envuelta en los brazos del amor de su vida.

 _—Shinichi—Dijo Ran con dificultad._

 _—Necesitaba hacerlo, déjame estar así... solo durante un rato, por favor—Le pidió._

 _Ran al reaccionar sonrió feliz, encajaba tan bien entre sus brazos, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Ella sin perder más tiempo correspondió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Shinichi. No pudo evitar ensanchar más aún su sonrisa al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales estaban bastante acelerados. Era indudablemente una hermosa melodía para sus oídos._

 _En ese preciso instante, inevitablemente,Ran recordó que tenía algo pendiente con su detective, algo que debía de haber aclarado hacia tiempo, pero que a causa de su ensoñación había retrasado. Por lo tanto, necesitada desesperadamente confesar aquello que no había podido responder delante del Big Bang, pues este fue uno de los principales motivos por lo que había insistido en tener esta cita._

 _¿Supongo que ustedes sabrían decirme a qué me refiero, verdad?...Exacto. A La declaración de Shinichi en Londrés, la misma que por alguna razón desconocida, la karateca no había podido sentenciar con "un si o un no". Y no estaba bien, así que ahora estando decidida, pensaba declararse sin importarle que los sentimientos de Shinichi probablemente hayan cambiado, pues solamente deseaba dar un cierre conveniente a ese asunto tan especial._

 _Al cabo de un rato, pensó que ya era el momento adecuado para hablar con el detective del Este sobre el tema._

 _—Oye, Shinichi—Ran se separó un poco de Shinichi para las miradas. En las adorables mejillas de la violácea se podía ver con claridad un tono rojizo que la cabeza de un fósforo podría envidiar—T-Tengo algo que decirte_

 _—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó el ojiazul de forma benevolente._

 _—Yo... Sé que es demasiado tarde para decírtelo, pero aún así necesito hacerlo... —Por alguna misteriosa razón aquella frase consiguió poner nervioso a Shinichi, incluso le hizo sospechar a que se refería Ran._

 _—"¿Acaso ella va a...? No puede ser, no, no puede ser eso"—Pensó._

 _No quería que se le confesara, de ninguna manera, no ahora que iba a alejarse de ella._

 _—Ran no..._

 _Y antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo más, los labios de la karateca apresaron los suyos absorbiendo sus pensamientos por completos y haciéndole sentir una serie de emociones mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez las hermosas palabras que su amada le había otorgado antes de besarle: "Te amo"_

 _Shinichi al reaccionar, embriagado por la tentadora acción de su chica, la abrazó por la cintura para corresponderle con la misma dulzura._

 _Era el primer beso de ambos y lo sentían tan amargo que incluso dolía, porque a pesar de que ella tuviera la esperanza de que él se quedase no podría asegurarlo, pues siempre se encontraba presente en su interior la parte negativa que le decía todo lo contrario._

 _Shinichi había notado el intenso aumento del beso que sin tener objeción alguna siguió con el mismo ímpetu. Era verdaderamente adictivo._

 _Luego por la necesidad de respirar se separaron, dejando sus frentes pegadas mientras recuperaban el aliento._

 _Shinichi iba a decir algo, pero Ran se le adelantó._

 _—Quédate , por favor—Le rogó Ran, cerrando los párpados con fuerza._

 _Era tan notorio el dolor en sus palabras, tan intenso._

 _El ojiazul entrelazó sus dedos con los de la karateca, mirándola fijamente._

 _—Ran...—La llamó, ésta abrió los ojos para mirarle, y ahí fue donde pudo percibir una respuesta en los ojos del detective._

 _—"No va a quedarse"—Pensó._

 _Shinichi supo que la violácea había captado el mensaje. Odiaba tener que causarle tanto dolor, tanta desdicha, pues no se la merecía en absoluto, porque ella evidentemente era un ángel caído del cielo. Él sin embargo, era un verdadero idiota._

 _Como acto impulsivo, Shinichi sujetó la barbilla de Ran para levantar su rostro para clavar sus orbes azules en los suyos para transmitirle lo que le había hecho sentir hacía unos instantes._

 _—Ran...—Decía mientras la acercaba poco a poco, se detuvo cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros— Te amo_

 _Y la besó, devorando sus labios con más seguridad que en el primero, siendo la razón de ello la angustia y la depresión, pues a él también le había superado de sobremanera la situación._

 _La violácea inmediatamente le correspondió, olvidando toda su timidez, queriendo solamente demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba, compensar el tiempo perdido, aprovechando cada segundo de su reloj, porque lo que había aprendido durante la ausencia de su amado es que todo caso tanto de asesinatos como personal, no debía dejarse inconcluso._

 _Ese momento justamente fue cuando el beso dado con pasión se había vuelto descontrolado, pues ya no hablaba la cabeza sino más bien los instintos, los cuales fueron afectados por la soledad, tristeza y los miedos que se habían acumulado durante un largo tiempo de sus vidas a causa de la ausencia del otro, porque, aunque nadie lo supiese, ambos de necesitaban y lo estaban demostrando esa misma noche mediante contactos que ya habían pasado el límite de lo casto._

 _Estaban absolutamente seguros de a donde querían llegar, pues el cuerpo lo pedía, el corazón lo gritaba y el alma lo esperaba._

 _Finalmente entre besos y suspiros, se unieron mediante un vaivén de emociones durante aquella triste noche de luna llena._

 _Cuando los resplandecientes rayos del sol atravesaron las ventanas de la mansión Kudo, dos orbes violetas se despertaron para de seguido buscar con la mirada a su compañero, alguien que para su sorpresa no estaba por el lugar._

 _—¡Shinichi!—Le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se temió lo peor.— No puede ser_

 _Se levantó de un salto de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana de la cama para luego buscar por toda la casa a su ojiazul._

 _—No, no, no, no—Decía una y otra vez al no encontrarle por ningún lado._

 _Ran había perdido la hermosa sensación de felicidad de su pecho, siendo sustituida por el pánico y el enojo._

 _No daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo, Shinichi no podía haberla abandonado de esta manera, no después de lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Imposible, pues sencillamente le daría a entender de que simplemente la había usado y jugado con ella._

 _No, eso no tenía sentido. Shinichi le había confesado de que también la amaba, por ello no podría existir esa opción._

 _Caminó corriendo a la habitación para vestirse, pues tenía la intención de ir a casa del profesor Agasa para comprobar si estaba allí o al menos saber donde podía encontrarlo. Pedía internamente que el presentimiento que en estos instantes la ahogaba, no tuviera nada que ver con su detective._

 _Al llegar a la habitación dispuesta a prepararse, un pequeño papel cuadrado encima de la mesita llamó su atención. Se acercó para cogerlo y se se sorprendió al ver que la letra escrita en el mismo, era de Shinichi._

 _Y en ese papel decía:_

 _" Supongo que si estas leyendo esto es porque ya te habrás despertado, y que, probablemente sepas que no estoy en casa. Soy un miserable, lo sé. Sé que no se no será la mejor manera para decírtelo, pero no tenía otra alternativa._

 _Ran, no siento nada por ti, por eso quiero que me olvides, y para siempre. Sigue con tu con tu vida y busca a alguien que te haga feliz ,porque, el destino me ha desmostrado que ese hombre no soy yo. Lo siento. Adiós._

 _Shinichi."_

 _Estrujo ese papel contra su pecho, notando que cada parte de su cuerpo se helaba como un cubito de hielo._

 _Dolía, dolía mucho. La persona que más amaba la había abandonado dejando una maldita nota para decirle que sus sentimientos repentinamente cambiaron._

 _Cayó al suelo sin poder mantenerse de pie, comenzó a sollozar como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, mojando con cada lágrima salida a ese trozo de papel._

 _Pasado un rato, la violácea salió de aquella mansión cabizbaja, teniendo el corazón partido, sin percatarse a causa de su sufrimientos de que cierta persona de orbes azules la observaba a escondidas con tristeza"_

—Eso fue...—Murmuró Shinichi sintiéndose culpable

—Mentira ¿verdad? —Finalizó Ran.— Siempre he querido creer que fue así, porque, sinceramente no me había parecido normal que tan de repente hubiesen cambiado tus sentimientos hacia mi, supuse que lo habías hecho para que yo, en tu ausencia, dejara de esperarte—Luego sonrió tristemente— Pero siempre estaba otra parte de mi que me empujaba a creer que lo que me habías dicho fue de verdad. Por eso, nunca había podido enfrentarte y pedirte explicaciones. Decidí seguir con mi vida, tener una familia y ocultarte la verdad. Sé que no es una excusa suficiente para que me perdones y tampoco te pido hacerlo, pero...pero, entiéndeme Shinichi, tenía miedo, yo...

—Ran...

—Estaba tan triste también por tu abandono que me fue imposible de superar, así que nunca había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para atreverme a contártelo, lo siento Shinichi—La violácea continuó torturándose con su relato con la mirada sombría, luego varias lágrimas comenzaron a asomar.

Shinichi se sintió el hombre más desgraciado del mundo, un infeliz, un cobarde, pues era incuestionable el hecho de que era tan responsable como ella. No fue el ganador de la batalla ni mucho menos el perdedor y lo mismo pasaba en viceversa.

Aún así, la culpa lo carcomía por haber hecho que su violácea recordase un día que pese haber tenido su momento dulce, la amargura fue la especia más usada.

Y lo peor de todo esto es que su actitud con la karateca había sido realmente cruel a causa de la inesperada información, la cual fue la que le hizo olvidar no solo lo que le había hecho ese nefasto día, sino también las innumerables acciones que había procesado en contra de ella en el pasado cuando todavía vivía atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño

Se acercó a la violácea, colocó el dorso de sus dos manos en su rostro para de seguido limpiar las lágrimas dispersadas por sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—Ran, lo siento mucho, no debí haberme puesto así ...

—Tienes razones para hacerlo—Contestó.—Después de todo te he estado ocultando la identidad de tu hijo

—A pesar de eso, parte de la culpa es mía porque yo también fui un egoísta y un mentiroso. Supongo que debido a eso recibí este castigo—Admitió Shinichi cabizbajo— Perdóname por todo, Ran

—Yo también lo siento...—Ran sonrió, alzando la mano derecha para apartar el cabello que no le dejaban ver los ojos a su detective.

Shinichi apoyó su frente contra la de la karateca teniendo la mirada perdida, estaba siendo un día realmente agitado para él.

—Esto es una locura...tenemos un hijo—Dijo Shinichi— Es increíble

Esas palabras fueron maravillosas para Ran. Escuchar a Shinichi decir que tenía un hijo con ella había sido increíblemente reconfortante. Se alegraba en lo más profundo de su ser al ver que las cosas habían salido bien por una vez en su desdichada vida, la cual comenzó a radiar como haría un diamante bajo la luz del sol.

Ahora más que nunca, deseaba evolucionar junto al hombre que amaba, sobre todo ahora que su relación con Reizo iba a finalizar. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que decírselo pues quería tenerlo al tanto.

Miró a su ojiazul, con la intención de darle la noticia, pero el ruido de una verja abriéndose la detuvo.

—Reizo...

—Ran...—Dijo Reizo. Luego posó su mirada en Shinichi, quien se había puesto extremadamente nervioso.

'Reizo empezó a caminar, acercándose con el semblante serio a la pareja, sin inmutarse. El detective del Este pensó que seguramente vendría directo hacia él para darle un buen puñetazo, siendo la razón de ello la para nada amistosa posición en la que el esposo de Ran los había pillado. Pero para su asombro aquello no sucedió, pues vio como el susodicho pasaba de largo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, lugar en el que se paró en seco.

—Ran...¿Y los niños?—Preguntó su esposo sin girarse.

—Probablemente estarán en sus habitaciones...

—Bien—Dijo, luego se giró con una sonrisaen su rostro, aquello dejó a Shinichi más confuso si es que se podía — Voy a ir a hablar con ellos

—De acuerdo...—Replicó sonriendo levemente, teniendo leves rastros de tristeza al recordar el rechazo de los niños

En cuanto a Shinichi, aquello simplemente no podría ser más extraño, el hecho de que el esposo de Ran no le haya enfrentado o ni siquiera juzgado sobre lo que había presenciado hacia unos segundos lo estaba dejando completamente perplejo, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a su amada, así que supuso que ya era el momento adecuado para informarle a cerca del detalle que haría que sus vidas diese un giro rotundo.

Mientras Ran hablaba con Shinichi, estaba en frente de la habitación de Takheru, donde ambos niños se encontraban.

—Takheru, Maru, abrán la puerta, por favor—Pidió Reizo.

Reizo suspiró pesadamente al hallarse ignorado, sabía que iba a pasar esto pues la karateca le había puesto al tanto por teléfono.

—Será complicado de que me hagan hoy—Murmurró Reizo revolviéndose el cabello.

Conocía bastante bien la terquedad de sus hijos, esos niños no eran fáciles de convencer ni mucho menos engañar o manipular, sobre todo Takheru, ese pequeño genio que ciertamente había heredado el aspecto del hombre que hacía un rato había visto junto a Ran.

Pero eso no era lo importante, ahora lo que tenía que hacer en vez de pensar en la astucia o apariencia de cualquier susodicho, era buscar una manera que le permitiese entrar a la habitación para así hablar con los niños, pues el hecho de estar en conflicto con dos personas que quería profundamente, le dolía. Colocó su brazo derecho delante de la puerta para luego apoyar su cabeza, intentando controlar los nervios causados por las circunstancias.

—Vamos pequeños, os ruego que me deís la oportunidad de explicaros como sucedieron las cosas, dejadme hacerlo por favor...

—Que nos dejen...—Corrigió una voz femenina, acercándose a Reizo.

—Ran...

—Este problema lo tenemos que afrontar los dos juntos, ¿no te parece?

—Si —Contestó el susodicho con una sonrisa de aceptación. Después recordó el momento que había presenciado y no había podido evitar las ganas de preguntarle—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

A Ran no le hizo falta cuestionar esa pregunta, pues entendió perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Le he dicho la verdad sobre Takheru—Le contó, Ran vió que Reizo seguía esperando más datos, algo justificable después de verla tan cerca de Shinichi—También le he contado nuestra situación

—Entiendo...está bien—Reizó miró al trozo de madera que le impedía pasar al otro lado—Ahora solo nos queda este problema

—¿No han querido abrir, verdad?—Interrogó Ran.

—No...—Contestó— Llevo un buen rato pidiendolo, pero me no me han hecho ningún caso

La violácea supo que sería inútil hacer lo mismo que Reizo, así que intento pensar en varias opciones. La primera y arriesgada, sería entrar por la ventana, algo evidentemente peligroso debido al clima presentado. La segunda fue derrumbar la puerta de una patada. Aquella le convencía bastante, pero podría existir la posibilidad de que los niños estuvieran cerca, así que tampoco. Pero hubo una tercera opción la cual como un rayo había pasado por su cabeza, era perfecta por su comodidad y simpleza, así que sin más tiempo que perder salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Reizo ,a quien ni siquiera le había dado la ocasión de preguntar.

Segundos más tarde, Ran volvió teniendo en su mano derecha un taco de llaves amontonadas en un llavero.

Ahí fue cuando Reizo calló en la cuenta de que tenían todas y cada una de las duplicaciones de las llaves de la casa.

—"Que sagaz"—Pensó orgulloso de la violácea mientras ésta después de girar la llave, abrió la puerta para finalmente entrar.

La ex-pareja visualizó a los niños sentados juntos encima de la cama, dándoles la espalda.

—Takheru, Maru—Les llamaron Ran y Reizo.

—No queremos hablar con vosotros...—Se atrevió a decir Maru.

—Pero nosotros si, Maru—Replicó Reizo con tristeza—Dejen que justifiquemos lo que hemos hecho, por favor

—Si, mis pequeños...—Dijo Ran entonando una voz de súplica.

Ninguno de los dos dio respuesta, por ello Ran y Reizo, compartiendo una mirada llena de complicidad, decidieron empezar a narrar su relato.

—Vuestra madre y yo nos conocimos hace cinco años—Reizó pudo captar un atisbo de interés en las criaturas— Nos habiamos hecho muy amigos después de conocernos, al cabo del tiempo comenzamos a encontrar refugio el uno en el otro, compartiendo nuestros problemas para desahogarnos. A parte de eso, nuestra relación era muy buena así que no tuvimos contradicciones cuando decidimos estar juntos a mediados del tiempo, sobre todo cuando una de las razones que nos llevo a desear hacerlos, fuisteis vosotros

—Así es, ambos decidimos casarnos al cabo de un tiempo para que ustedes pudieran tener una vida normal...Una familia—Continuó Ran, acercándose a ellos.—Si no os hablamos a cerca de esto fue porque nos pareció un poco pronto para hacerlo, así que optamos por hacerlo más adelante, cuando estuvierais preparados para ello

—Es cierto...—Reizó sonrió con tristeza.

—Por favor mis pequeños, no os enfadéis con nosotros—La violácea se colocó de rodillas en la cama para abrazar a Maru y a Takheru.— Queríamos hacer lo mejor para vosotros para que no sufrierais y tuvieseis que presenciar nuestro sufrimiento por estar solos. Sois lo más importante que hay en nuestra vida y por nada en el mundo podríamos haber permitido que eso sucediera.

Una lágrima cayendo sobre la mano de la luchadora de artes marciales llamó su atención. Era de la pequeña Maru, quien comenzó a hipar sollozando, para de seguido, después de un rápido giro abrazar a la karateca, dándose por vencida.

Maru pese a su gran resistencia junto a su hermano hacia cualquier situación, simplemente, el melancólico diálogo de sus padres fue tan insoportable como el calor del hierro recién sacado del horno de un herrero. Por ello cuando había escuchado que toda acción por parte de ambos había sido solamente por el bien de su hermano y ella, no le pareció justo seguir enfadada con ellos, no sabiendo que la intención fue hacerles felices.

Takheru por su lado seguía inmóvil, inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras de sus ojos también brotaban algunas lágrimas.

Estaba demasiado aturdido porque las inesperadas palabras de su madre lo habían pillado desprevenido, pero aún así continuaba con la incomprendida actitud que lo convertía sin duda alguna en un niño diferente y especial que nadie llegaría a comprender.

Menos Ran, su madre. Ella era la única persona que no necesitaba cuestionar a su hijo para saber cuales eran las misteriosas incógnitas que revoloteaban por su mente, así que sin previo aviso, le acercó más hacia ella para luego hundir la cabeza en su diminuto hombro, acercarse a su oído y susurrarle una simple, pero importante frase, la cual hizo que abriese los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres saber quien es tu padre, verdad?

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Shinichi estaba ubicado dentro de su coche en frente de la comisaría, manteniendo una conversación telefónica con el detective de Osaka, quien habiendo insistido pesadamente, acabó consiguiendo lo que quería, conocer con lujo de detalles los hechos sucedidos del ojiazul cuando estuvo a solas con Ran.

—Menuda sorpresa, tío—Dijo alucinado el moreno del Oeste—. Y yo que pensaba que un gafe como tú jamás podría tener tanta suerte

—Oye, oye, no te he contado esto para que te hicieras el gracioso, Hattori—Replicó Shinichi mientras baja de su auto.

—Solamente estoy siendo sincero, Kudo—Heiji reía entredientes— Seamos sinceros lo tuyo nunca ha sido ser un hombre afortunado

—Esto me pasa por hablar de mis asuntos con maldito imbécil—Shinichi se quejó, luego entrecerró los ojos— La próxima vez mantendré la boca cerrada

—Oh venga ya, no puedes estar hablando en serio, soy tu amigo—Heiji se levantó del sofá (lugar en el que estaba sentado en la casa de Ran) para dirigirse a la entrada y salir a la calle.

—Pues te lo estás buscando por tus comentarios de payaso, Hattori—Respondió el ojiazul, entrando por la puerta de la comisaría.

—Bueno, bueno, ya lo dejo—Contestó el detective del Oeste, luego sonrió de forma sardónica— A veces se me olvida que tus absurdos berrinches se deben a que estuviste atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, se nota que esa misteriosa droga te ha afectado el circuito neuronal

—Vaya, pues no sabría que opinar sobre ti después de haber tardado casi tres años en declararte a Kazuha—Ironizó Shinichi contraatacando.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—Cuestionó el moreno con acento de Kansai.

—Supongo que lo mismo que mis berrinches junto a mi problema neuronal...

—Menudo rencoroso estás hecho—Se carcajeó Hattori— Solamente quería hacer que recordases con humor el tiempo en el que fuiste Conan, no te lo tomes a mal

—Sinceramente no es algo que me agrade recordar —Shinichi suspiró.— Tuve que fingir que era un crio de ocho años y si podría ser peor, tuve que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Ran, engañándola...No entiendo dónde le ves la gracia

—Fue difícil para ti, lo sé...—Admitió el moreno— Pero bueno, ya no es ningún problema del que debas preocuparte, después de todo, ya está solucionado en todos los sentidos ¿verdad?

—Si...—Evidenció.

— Oye Kudo, y hablando sobre tu antigua identidad. ¿Habéis hablado sobre eso Ran y tú, verdad?

—Sinceramente, no—Respondió Shinichi.— Necesito un poco de tiempo para encontrar la manera apropiada de confersarselo

— No necesitas buscarlo, Kudo—Contestó Heiji.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—El ojiazul no comprendía

—Ella sabe que fuiste Conan—Hattori fue breve.

—¿Cómo va a saberlo si nunca se lo he contado?

—Es bastante simple, alguien que no fuiste tú se lo ha dicho—Le contó el moreno.

—¡¿Qué?!—Se escandalizó el ojiazul, alzando la voz en medio de la comisaría hasta tal punto de llamar la atención de todos sus compañeros.

—Kudo, ¿te ocurre algo?—Preguntó Takagi al susodicho.

—¿Acaso ha pasado algo grave?—Esta vez fue Sato la que le interrogó.

—N-No, no, no os preocupéis—Dijo Shinichi agitando su mano libre de lado a lado. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en la conversación con su amigo de Osaka.

—¿Quien ha corroborado eso?—Cuestionó nervioso en un susurro el ojiazul.

—Solo puedo decirte que lo sé de muy buena fuente...

Heiji notó una extraña presencia a sus espaldas, así que rápidamente se giró para saber de qué se trataba.

—!Demonios Kazuha, me has asustado!—Se quejó alarmado.

—Ni que fuese un fantasmá—Kazuha se colocó las manos en la cintura—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí con este frió?. Te vas a resfríar

—Tranquila, estoy bien—Respondió Heiji mientras se acercaba a su esposa—Estoy hablando con Kudo

—¿Así?

—Oye Hattori—Shinichi llamó a Heiji al otro lado del teléfono—¿Cuando piensas contestarme?...Llevas un buen rato ingnorándome

—Ah, lo siento Kudo, estaba hablando con mi mujer—Le contó el moreno mientras ponía el dorso de su mano en la nuca.

—Ya veo...¿Y bien?—El ojiazul seguía esperando ansioso.

Ciertamente el detective del Oeste cuando no había escuchado por parte de su amigo esa parte del relato—Conan y Shinichi eran la misma persona—Se tomó la libertad de anunciarle al ojiazul—de una forma "natural"—que la karateca estaba al tanto de ese interesante punto, teniendo la intención de dar con su aporte un buen empujón.

Una vez cumplido ese proceso ya no tenía por qué seguir metiendo las narices, se sentía bastante satisfecho con su trabajo. Ahora solamente quedaba la parte en la que Shinichi después de contar por sí mismo la verdad, preguntase a la de ojos violetas cómo se había enterado de tan reservado secreto.

Dicho esto, Heiji con aquella faceta que tanto lo caracterizaba decidió decirle a Shinichi unas cuantas palabras más para finalizar la charla.

—Kudo, yo no tengo nada que decirte porque solamente Ran tiene la respuesta— Y colgó.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Ran tiene la respuesta?—Curioseo la ojiverde.

—Eh, a nada importante, no te preocupes—Conectó Heiji rodeándola con un brazo mientras volvían a entrar a la casa de la violácea.

—Heiji te conozco, cuéntamelo. ¿quieres?—La chica de la coleta hizo un puchero, derrumbando las defensas de su marido.

—Esta bien, esta bien—Aceptó— Le he dicho a Kudo que Ran ya sabe que él era Conan Edogawa hacía unos años

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—Kazuha se alarmó.

—¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo?—Su esposo arqueó una ceja, luego sonrió— Entre ellos las cosas se han arreglado completamente. Ran acabó confesando que Kudo era el verdadero padre del crío

—¿De verdad?

—Si..—Heiji asintió— Y por suerte todo ha salido muy bien. Es por eso que me planteé añadir ese minúsculo detalle—Continuó— Lo mejor para esos dos es que todos y cada uno de los cabos estén desenvueltos para que así más adelante no haya necesidad de tener que solucionar ningún tema relacionado con sus pasados. ¿No piensas lo mismo Kazuha?

Las palabras de Heiji sonaron con bastante lógica para la joven de la coleta, a pesar de no estar bien el hecho de que fuese él quien hubiera soltado esa significativa información de la vida de Kudo, pero la verdad es que no podía molestarse por dicho acto porque como bien había dicho las cosas no habían salido mal. Soltó un largo suspiro para de seguido regalar una sonrisa a su esposo, dándola como el símbolo de la razón.

Aunque, había algo que provocaba bastante curiosidad en la ojiverde de Osaka, pues desconocía lo la violácea tenía pensado hacer. Miró de nuevo a su detective con la duda marcada en su rostro.

—¿Y ahora qué pasará?—No hacia falta agregar más palabras para que Hattori comprendiese su pregunta.

Y tenía razón, pues en cuestión de segundo el moreno del Oeste, hizo una mueca de burla.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy cotilla?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?—Para Kazuha ese comentario fue un ataque bastante gratuito. Se cruzó de brazos fastidiada mientras que Heiji mirándola divertido, se acercó para plantar un beso en la frente.— ¿Y esto que significa?

—Significa que te lo contaré todo cuando volvamos a la casa de Kudo—El moreno miró el reloj—. Creo que estaría bien que nos fuéramos ahora ya que seguramente a esos dos les llevará mucho tiempo lo que estarán haciendo ahí arriba

—¿A qué te refieres?—Interrogó confusa.

—Como bien te he dicho, te lo contaré todo en la casa de Kudo, así que ponte el abrigo mientras yo voy por Kotake ¿Esta bien?

—De acuerdo—Se rindió Kazuha, siendo presa de la curiosidad.

Mientras los de Osaka se preparaban para abandonar la residencia Kaoshiro, Ran y Reizo decidieron mantener una conversación con ambos niños, quienes expresaban una reacción llena de sorpresa en sus rostros. Especialmente el pequeño Takheru, pues después de escuchar el nombre de su verdadero padre se había quedado totalmente boquiabierto.

Shinichi Kudo.

Exacto, se trataba del mismo hombre que le había dejado ayudar en el caso de la desaparición de su madre, dándole la libertad para resolver el enigma, consiguiendo finalmente gracias a un trabajo en equipo ubicar a la violácea justo a tiempo.

Después de aquello se había enterado accidentalmente de la cruda y triste realidad, la cual hizo que actuase por impulso, alejándose junto a su hermana Maru de sus padres, deseando no volver a verles nunca más, siendo la mentira el combustible de semejante dolor. Estaba completamente seguro de que nadie sería capaz de llegar a encontrar la cueva que yacía escondida entre los matorrales, pero ahí se encontraba nuevamente Shinichi para demostrar todo lo contrario. Con ello había conseguido una gran admiración por parte de la criatura, la cual aumentó cuando el ojiazul se quedó en dicho lugar para evitar su derrumbamiento con unos cuantos palos.

Ahora más que nunca le gustaría conocer al susodicho que poseía el título de padre. Su acelerado corazón hacia que los nervios se transportasen por todo su ser, hasta tal punto de de notar sus manitas temblar al igual que un ligero cosquilleo se procesaba cada vez con más intensidad.

Ran pudo reparar en la incontrolable energía que desprendía su hijo, así que para transmitirle fuerza le sujetó obteniendo con ello tu total atención, le sonrió.

Reizo por su lado teniendo el mismo coraje que Ran, se acercó a Maru para de seguido cogerla entre sus brazos.

—Supongo que tú también estarás deseando saber quien es tu madre ¿no es así cariño?—Dijo Reizo, acariciando el cabello de la niña.

—Si...—Respondió Maru con un eje de tristeza mirando a Ran.

—Bien, iremos a tu cuarto pequeña—Informó. Luego echó un ojo a la violácea— Os dejaremos a solas, Ran. Cuando acabes tenme al tanto porque necesito hablar contigo

—De acuerdo...—Replicó la luchadora de artes marciales recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento.

Una vez padre e hija salieron de la habitación del pequeño Takheru, Ran se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Sabía cual sería la siguiente pregunta de su hijo, no cabía duda de ello.

—¿Cuando lo conoceré?— Y ahí la tenía.

—Lo antes posible —Contestó Ran apoyada de espaldas en el marco de la ventana.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso exactamente?—Ran admitía que su hijo había heredado de su gran propulsión por las preguntas, sin embargo el mal genio que en estos instantes emitía el pequeño Takheru debido a la inquietud, era sin duda alguna, algo asemejado a su padre.

—Tenía pensado llamarle hoy para arreglar en un día de estos una salida entre vosotros—Le dijo— Seguro que estará encantado con la idea porque, él también tiene ganas de conocerte

—¿Sabe que yo soy...?—Interrogó Takheru desorbitado.

—Si, también se acaba de enterar de que eres su hijo, para ser exactos, se enteró hoy mismo...

—¿A él también le habías mentido?—Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, había sido un golpe muy bajo.

—No tuve elección, lo siento—Contestó la karateca con la mirada sombría mientras sonreía melancólicamente— Han pasado demasiadas cosas en el pasado que me habían llevado a tomar esta decisión, tú eres un niño, así que no lo comprenderías

—Mmmm, ¿Y él te ha perdonado?—Otra inesperada cuestión que definitivamente la dejó sin aire.

—Si...—Manifestó Ran en un inaudible susurro que solo Takheru pudo escuchar.

—Ya veo... E-Entonces supongo que yo también puedo hacerlo...—Hablo con un leve sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas. La karateca incrédula se aproximó hacia él para ponerse de rodillas y encontrar su mirada.

—¿De verdad que me perdonas?

—¿No lo acabo de decir mamá?—Respondió con otra pregunta esquivando la mirada de su madre.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, mi bebé—Ran lo abrazó con ternura.

—¡Mamá! que ya no soy un bebé—Se quejó Takheru queriendo liberarse de los brazos de su madre—¡Mamá, suéltame, que me asfixias!

—Esta bien, Takheru—Decidió soltarle sintiéndose completamente liberada de sus problemas. Por fin podría decir que la vida le estaba sonriendo como ella siempre había deseado.

De repente, el sonido del móvil proveniente de su bolsillo la sacó de su ensoñación. Se asombró al leer el nombre de su amado en la pantalla del aparato.

—Tengo que atender esta llamando, es importante—Takheru simplemente asintió, vislumbrando un notable brillo en las pupilas de su madre. No había podido rechistar. Ran embriagada por primera vez en mucho tiempo por la felicidad, abandonó la habitación de Takheru para finalmente atender a la llamada— ¿Shinichi?

—Hola Ran—Saludó el ojiazul con la voz un poco temblorosa.— ¿C-Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?—Sonaba bastante alegre.

—Un poco cansado, pero bien—Replicó.

—No te sobreesfuerces, podrías enfermar—Advirtió su amada preocupada.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes—Ran le llamó cuando vio que no contestaba.

—Bien, bien...Y bueno, ¿a que se debe tu llamada?—Quizá no debió de haber dicho eso, pensó la violácea.

—¿Te molesta?

—Por su puesto que no—Confesó con dulzura— Puedes llamarme cuando quieras

—En realidad si que lo había hecho por algo—Ran frunció el ceño cuando Shinichi rompió la escena de esa forma.— Verás Ran...Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante

—¿De qué se trata Shinichi?—Interrogó medianamente intranquila.

—No es algo de lo que me gustaría conversar por teléfono, así que dime...¿Podríamos dialogarlo en mi casa?

—S-Si, claro—Contestó Ran después de un silencio que a Shinichi le había parecido interminable.

—Te recogeré cuando salga del trabajo—Le avisó. De repente la voz del inspector Megure llamando al ojiazul se escuchó por la comisaría— Ran, el trabajo me llama, tengo que dejarte

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—Le tranquilizó— Estaré esperándote, Shinichi

—Te quiero, Ran...—Confesó el detective del Este.

—Y yo a ti

Y colgaron.

Ran mostró en su faz una expresión llena de ternura, pues pensó que esta misma noche tendría el momento perfecto para comunicar a Shinichi de que su hijo quería relacionarse con él. Estaba tan feliz.

Un pequeño símbolo en forma de carta en la parte superior de la pantalla de su móvil hizo que saliera de su atmósfera de paz. Entró en la bandeja y lo abrió.

"Sentimos habernos ido sin avisar, Ran. Kotake tenía hambre y a causa de los nervios se nos olvidó traer el biberón y la leche. Espero que lo comprendas.

Kazuha."

—Vaya, se han ido—La violácea se apenó, pues ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de sus amigos. Pero luego recordó que más tarde estaría en la mansión de Shinichi, por lo tanto aprovecharía para disculpar al igual que agradecer por el apoyo de Kazuha y la colaboración de Heiji.

Ran a causa del agitado día a penas había comido, teniendo como signo evidente el rugido proveniente de su estómago por lo que, decidida, caminó para dirigirse a la cocina queriendo preparar algo calentito. Minutos más tarde, la de ojos violetas oyó unos pasos avecinándose hacia la zona.

—Hola...—Saludó Reizo entrando a la cocina.

—¿Cómo te fue con Maru?—Preguntó Ran, sin andarse con rodeos.

—Más o menos...—Respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla en frente de la luchadora de artes marciales.— Dice que quiere conocer a su madre

—Eso es fantástico—Dijo Ran, dejando una taza de chocolate en la mesa para Reizo, quien se había quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos. La karateca supuso que necesitaba que tenía problemas, así que le cogió de la mano devolviéndolo al mundo. Había estado junto a Reizo durante mucho tiempo y bien sabía que algo no andaba bien con él cuando actuaba de esa manera— ¿Cual es el problema, Reizo?

—Su madre...Fumie—Manifestó finalmente.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—Cuestionó la de ojos violetas, quien se temió lo peor— ¿Acaso...no quiere conocerla?

—No es que no quiera...

—¿Entonces?

—Su madre necesita estar curada del todo para cuando tenga que tener a Maru con ella—Reizo se masajeó la sien— El caso es que a Fumie le queda un largo tiempo de terapia, y no sé si desearía intentarlo teniendo todavía problemas con el alcohol

—Ya veo— Ran agachó la cabeza, pensando.— Yo creo que debería arriesgarse, al menos por Maru, porque no sería justo para ella tener que esperar, sobre todo ahora conociendo toda la verdad

—Eso es lo que pienso yo, pero no Fumie...—Reizo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a Nueva York para convencerla de venir aquí?—Le sugirió la karateca. Riezo la miró confuso, pero a la vez intrigado— ¿No crees que sería bueno para su terapia tener a Maru cerca como apoyo?

—¿Estas insinuando de que la traiga a vivir en Japón?—Interrogó.

—Si...—Susurró Ran—. Es una buena opción porque nadie sale perdiendo. A pesar de que Maru no sea mi hija, la he sentido como si lo fuese. Además de eso, también está Takheru quien la echaría de menos si tú llegases a tomar la decisión de llevártela a New york—Sonrió con tristeza— Siento haber pensado de forma egoísta, pero no pude evitarlo

—Ran, te entiendo—Reizo apoyó la mano en el hombro de karateca— No te aflijas, nunca he pensado en alejar a Maru de vosotros, pues eso habría sido demasiado egoísta

—Muchas gracias Reizo—Le agradeció Ran.

—¿Sabes?, debería hacerte caso y pedirle a Fumie que se viniera a vivir aquí...

—Me parece muy bien— Le Dijo la karateca a Reizo— ¿Cuándo volverás?

—Si a ti no te importa, llamaré hoy mismo para reservar un billete para el día de mañana...Así soluciono este problema lo antes posible

—No hay problema, hazlo—Ran aprobó la propuesta. Ambos con una mirada, dieron fin a sus diálogos.

Se levantaron a la vez con el propósito de seguir con sus deberes. Cuando la violácea estuvo a punto de marcharse, Reizo sin previo aviso la abrazó, sorprendiéndola.

—Gracias por todos estos años, Ran. Me siento afortunado por haber encontrado a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, me has ayudado mucho, y por eso me siento en deuda contigo—La de ojos violetas correspondió al abrazo, teniendo el mismo sentimiento Reizo.

—Lo mismo digo, me alegra mucho el haberte conocido, espero que a pesar de nuestra separación, sigamos siendo buenos amigos—Le dijo Ran cuando se separó.

—No lo dudes—Expresó Reizo.

Aquella íntima conversación había sido tan breve como intensa, al igual que conmovedora y emocionante. Por fin las cosas habían tomado una forma contundente, no había sido fácil, pero eso importaba poco cuando las cosas flotaban sin necesidad de hilos invisibles que podrían llegar a romperse a causa de cualquier inconveniente.

No, esta vez no, pues ya estaba la alegría, el bienestar y la satisfacción como nuevos motores de sus ,ahora, dichosas vida.

Ran recordó su cita con Shinichi, por lo que no había dudado en ponerle al tanto.

—Reizo, esta noche he quedado con Shinichi... me preguntaba si tú podrías...

—Puedes ir—Reizo la interrumpió— Yo cuidaré de los niños

—Esta bien, gracias—Como contestación, Reizo le guiñó un ojo para de seguido desaparecer por la puerta, dejándola a solas. Realmente sentía estar por las nubes, pues cuerpo debido a las tantas descargar de culpa y mentiras se había aligerado. Y era maravilloso.

Mientras la karateca disfrutaba de la fantasía que más había deseado, Shinichi había decidido llamar a su amigo con acento de Kansai para informarle sobre sus planes, pero lo que jamás se habría esperado, fue escuchar la voz de dos misteriosas personas.

—Mama, papá, ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado de que vendríais?—Preguntó el ojiazul con un tono lleno de fastidio.

—¿No es evidente?, queríamos darte una sorpresa Shin-Chan—Explicó Yukiko con la actitud que tanto la caracterizaba.— Además de eso, tenemos un tema pendiente en Japón

—¿Un tema pendiente?—El detective del Este arqueó una ceja— ¿Cuál?

—Eso es un se-cre-to—Le dijo Yukiko marcando las silabas.

—No podemos decírtelo, hijo—Sentenció Yusaku. Shinichi gruñó al ver que sus padres no parecían tener la intención de contar el verdadero motivo de su visita a Japón, pero prefirió dejarlo estar, pues se sentía demasiado feliz para exasperarse por culpa de la manía de sus padres. Sin más, de dio por vencido, dejando las cosas tal cual estaban.

—Esta bien, como queráis...—Acabó diciendo Shinichi— Por cierto mamá, necesito hablar con Hattori, ¿podrías pasármelo?

—Por supuesto, espera—Yukiko se acercó a Heiji y le entregó el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa Kudo?

—Pasa de que había llamado para avisarte de que no estuvieras cuando volviese del trabajo por la zona porque pensaba traer a Ran—Le contó.

—Uhhhh, no te gusta perder el tiempo, eh Kudo—Le susurró Heiji a Shinichi poniendo una cara pervertida.

—No es eso imbécil—Le insultó el ojiazul sonrojado— Quería hablar con ella sobre mi pasado estando tranquilos, sin que nadie nos molestase...

—Comprendo...

—Pero con la inoportuna visita de mis padres no veo que sea buena idea llevarla para allá—Shinichi se apoyó en una ventana para ser golpeado por la brisa— Bueno, buscaré un lugar en el que pueda estar con Ran para conversar más en calma

—En resumen, no vas a dormir aquí—Dijo Hattori.

—Puede, no lo sé con exactitud...

—Kudo, si vuelves les contaré a tus padres todo lo que hiciste con Ran—Le amenazó Heiji en otro susurro.

—¡¿No serás capaz?!—Exclamó Shinichi, aturdiendo al moreno.

—Sabes bien que si lo soy, así que más te vale no asomar el pelo por aquí. Yo por si acaso estaré atento a la puerta preparado para ponerte en un aprieto. Bien, eso es todo, nos veremos mañana Kudo—Musitó Heiji antes de colgar.

—Maldito seas, Hattori—Gruñó Shinichi entredientes. Finalmente volvió a su labor.

Al cabo de unas horas la jornada laboral del joven Kudo había llegado a su fin, tenía más ganas que nunca de ver a su karateca, pues no había nada mejor que perderse en los ojos de aquella mujer que devolvía a su cuerpo la energía perdida. Era su medicina.

Guardó en su bolsillo el móvil que recientemente el cual había usado para enviar un mensaje a su amada, dándole el aviso de que dentro de diez minutos estaría delante la puerta de su cada. Y así fue para la sorpresa de Ran, por primera vez no había podido quejarse de la impuntualidad de su detective. Se subió al coche y le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban para de seguido con todo el anhelo del mundo, darle un fugaz pero tierno beso en los labios.

Luego, el ojiazul emprendió la marcha siendo el silencio otro compañero en el camino, algo que la karateca había decidido romper después de ver que no cogían la ruta que les llevaría a la mansión Kudo.

—No vamos a ir a mi casa—Dijo Shinichi sabiendo lo que había pensado la violácea— Mis padres están de visita y seguramente no nos dejarían tranquilos, así que, he pensado que podríamos ir a cenar mientras hablamos de nuestras cosas en una habitación que he reservado en el Hotel de Beika

—¿En el hotel de Beika?—Replicó Ran para de seguido cerrar los ojos y relajar su cuerpo en su asiento— Hacia tanto que no había ido a ese lugar... que recuerdos

Era evidente que Ran lo había dicho por la última cena que habían tenido hacia unos años , la misma que el detective del Este no pudo acabar a causa de su transformación.

—"Esta vez no permitiré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti, Ran"—Pensó el ojiazul con seguridad.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraban delante del magnifico y famoso hotel ubicado en el centro de Beika.

Shinichi y Ran sin tiempo que perder, se adentraron en el edifico, se acercaron al mostrador y recogieron la tarjeta correspondiente a la habitación que había sido reservada. Subieron por el ascensor, el cual tenía por los cristales permitía deleitar la vista de cualquier persona, siendo protagonistas de ello las luces de la ciudad.

—Es precioso ¿no te parece, Shinichi?—Ran apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amado, quien igual de maravillado entrelazó inconscientemente sus dedos con los de la joven karateca.

—Ya lo creo, Ran...

La vista fue hermosa para la pareja, pero más increíble fue la habitación o más bien Suite que Shinichi había reservado. Los colores junto al sofisticado le daba un toque bastante cautivador, sobre todo por aquella impresionante mesa teniendo la comida preparada para comer en la mesa.

—Si que son eficaces—Le susurró Shinichi a Ran en el oído, abrazándola por la espalda— Les había pedido por teléfono que una vez nos viesen entrar lo preparasen todo. ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso, me encanta—Le contestó para de seguido girarse, queriendo conectar su mirada con la del ojiazul.

—Me alegra escucharlo—El detective del Este depositó un beso en la frente de Ran—Tengo hambre... ¿Cenamos ya?

—Claro—Ran aceptó sonriendo de forma tierna.

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad. Shinichi y Ran solamente se habían dedicado a recordar sus tiempos de instituto, riendo entre ellos en esa hermosa velada mientras la luz de la luna era otra lámpara en esa noche casi estrellada.

Cuando acabaron, Shinichi pensó que ya había llegado el momento adecuado para hablar de la identidad de Conan Edogawa, un niño de lentes que hacia unos años había sido su capa de camuflaje para no ser reconocido por los hombres de negro.

El ojiazul la miró teniendo los nervios a flor de piel, mientras que ella con un brillo en sus ojos, esperaba curiosa a que diese inicio a su relato.

—Ran, esto...— Shinichi se aclaró la garganta— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo de qué hablarte?

—Claro, ¿no era por eso que estamos aquí?—Replicó la violácea riendo divertida.

—Si es verdad...—Dijo el detective un poco avergonzado al verse dominado por los nervios.

—Dime, ¿de qué querías hablarme?—Interrogó la karateca.

—Verás, es algo que ha pasado hace muchos años, pero creo que lo más correcto sería aclararlo para que nuestra relación no tenga más secretos...ni mentiras—Confesó Shinichi, teniendo la completa atención de su amada— Bueno lo que quería decirte es que...¿te acuerdas de un niño con gafas de la edad exacta de ocho años que había vivido en tu casa?

—¿Te refieres a Conan?—Preguntó Ran acomodando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano, teniendo como soporte su codo contra la mesa.

—Si—Corroboró el ojiazul, luego clavó su mirada azulada en los ojos violetas de Ran—Lo que pretendo decirte es que ese niño, Conan Edogawa...era yo

—Lo sé—Respondió inocentemente sin pestañear.

Aquella actitud a Shinichi no le había sorprendido en absoluto, pues ya estaba al tanto del conocimiento de la karateca, sin embargo él, a pesar de contar con ese dato no había podido evitar agitarse cuán gelatina. Pero ya lo había soltado así que ya podía respirar hondo sin sentir presiones, aunque, había una cosa que provocaba sus instintos, y era que le gustaría saber como su violácea se había enterado del secreto que siempre había pretendido alejar de ella.

—Ran, ¿Cómo lo supiste?—Preguntó.

—Te vi en un caso de asesinato detrás de mi padre haciendo cosas extrañas—Le contaba la violácea— Desde aquel caso, había decidido tenerte vigilado más de cerca, pero sin llegar a hacer que te dieras cuenta. Un día llegue un poco tarde a casa y casualmente estabas en la oficina de mi padre, estando solo y a oscuras. En vez de entrar para sorprenderte, preferí quedarme fuera espiándote. Supe de inmediato que estabas hablando con Hattori porque había conseguido descifrarlo por el tono de su voz. Y ese día supe que Conan eras tú...porque él te había llamado Kudo.

—¿Y por qué después de escuchar aquello no me plantaste cara?—Preguntó sorprendido.

—Porque tu conversación con Hattori había sido sobre mi...—Manifestó.

Cierto, pensó Shinichi cuando recordó con más claridad la noche en la que había decidido llamar al moreno del Oeste para hablarle sobre la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo para descubrir la verdadera identidad de Rum. Cuando el tema había finalizado Hattori—como de costumbre— le preguntó si seguiría extendiendo su mentira con su amada. Shinichi no había tardado en contestar a la respuesta del susodicho..."Aún no le diré la verdad porque eso significaría ponerla en peligro"

—No voy a negar el hecho de que me haya enfadado contigo por haberme ocultado algo tan importante—Expresó la de ojos violetas— Pero cuando me había calmado, acabé dándome cuenta de que lo hacías para protegerme. Había logrado comprenderte, Shinichi

—Ran...—Un brillo en los ojos de Shinichi hizo acto de presencia, quien agradecido, cogió a la karateca de la mano— Perdóname por habértelo ocultado, había sido un caso muy peligroso y no quise involucrarte

—Lo sé, por eso te perdoné hace mucho tiempo—Dijo Ran con una mirada llena de ternura.— No debería quererte tanto maniático de los misterios

—¿A quién llamas tú maniático de los misterios, eh?—Shinichi fingió enfado.

—No veo a otro detective en esta habitación...—Se burló, siguiendo el juego

—Se está excediendo, señorita—El ojiazul se levantó de su asiento para de seguido aproximarse peligrosamente a su chica, y cogerla rodeándola por la cintura— ¿Sabe?. Podría meterse en serios problemas por su osadía

—¿Así?—Replicó la karateca, viendo como su amado acercaba su rostro al suyo.

—Si—Musitó haciendo que ambas narices se rozaran, sin romper la conexión visual con la de los ojos violetas.

—Asumiré el riesgo—La fragancia del perfume del ojiazul aturdió los sentidos de Ran.

—¿Estás segura?—El detective comenzaba a rozar sus labios, haciendo que la karateca incapaz de hablar cerrase los ojos, como prueba de completa entrega.

Shinichi derrotado por su propio juego, la besó, pero fue un contacto corto al igual que apetitoso. Había sido tan embriagador que en cuestión de segundos se fundieron en otro, siendo más apasionados, entusiastas e impacientes.

Ran se colgó del cuello de su detective, dejándolo saborear con la lengua cada parte de su cuello, alterando irremediablemente sus emociones hasta tal punto de hacerla gemir. Ahí fue cuando la chispa de Shinichi se convirtió en una llama que ni siquiera el mar podría apagar.

Codiciado por la música de la musa de su universo, el detective la cargó entre sus brazos, mientras se deleitaba con el beso que le daba su karateca.

Las caricias empezaron a ser más atrevidas cuando estuvieron encima de la cama. Shinichi quien empezó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Ran, comenzando a retirarle ese bonito bonito, el cual en estos instantes le parecía un verdadero estorbo que no había tardado en arreglar. En un chasquido de dedos se lo quitó, dejándola completamente desnuda delante de él. La violácea notando la esencia ardiente en su ser no se había quedado atrás. Devoró los labios de su detective mientras con sus largos dedos iba desabrochando cada botón de su camisa hasta que su último objetivo fue deshacerse de su cinturón para quitarle los pantalones.

Una vez desnudos, sus cuerpos se unieron en uno, derritiéndose mediante besos, caricias y gemidos, anhelando que aquella noche durase para toda la eternidad.

Era maravilloso...

Sobre todo porque ese día marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa, el inicio de un futuro en el que las lagrimas serían de felicidad y no por lamentables desdichas.

Una nueva vida para los dos.

Y juntos...Desde Cero.

Continuará...

 _Autora;_ Hola preciados lectores, sé que me he retrasado con esta continuación, la verdad es que las cosas se me fueron amontonando y por esos mismos motivos no he podido publicar "Sueño" antes. Bueno, finalmente lo he conseguido traer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de los comentarios, peticiones y paciencia por parte de ustedes, me hace feliz tener tan buenos lectores, gracias por seguir conmigo en esta pequeña historia.


	23. Sueño:FINAL

Felicidad. Ese fue el sentimiento que envolvió el cuerpo de la joven karateca cuando despertó a causa de los rayos del sol. Había alcanzado sin duda alguna las puertas de la libertad en la noche anterior , desprendiéndose completamente de todas y cada una de las agotadoras preocupaciones que su corazón había tenido que soportar durante cinco largos años. Se giró en la cama sonriendo de oreja a oreja para observar a su amado ojiazul, quien todavía seguía dormido.

A Ran no se le había olvidado el importante detalle de tener que hablar con su detective del Este sobre la conversación que había tenido con el pequeño Takheru, su hijo, y el de ambos.

"Supongo que le alegrará saber que Takheru quiera conocerle". Pensó Ran con emoción. Luego, se levantó de la cama con la intención de ir al baño, teniendo en mente darse una relajante ducha.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando dos orbes azules se abrieron después de no encontrar el cálido cuerpo de su ángel.

—Hmm ¿Ran?—Dudó Shinichi mirando el otro lado de la cama. Se irguió, quedando sentado. Inspeccionó con la mirada toda la habitación sin hallar con éxito a la de ojos violetas—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Su respuesta fue contestada después de escuchar los pequeños chorros de agua procedentes del baño, haciendo que con ello entendiese que su amada estaba dándose una ducha.

Al cabo de un rato, la karateca salió del baño, siendo ella esta vez quien se preguntó dónde se había metido su ojiazul, ya que no se encontraba en la habitación.

Con la duda divulgando por su cabeza, decidió empezar a secarse con la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo, cogió el vestido que había llevado puesto la noche para ponérselo de nuevo. Después, se fue al baño para peinarse el cabello.

Una vez preparada, la violácea caminó en dirección a la puerta queriendo comenzar a buscar al detective en el salón de la suite. Giró el pomo para a continuación adentrarse al lugar con el propósito de llamar Shinichi, pero esa idea se nubló cuando un delicioso olor a desayuno se adentró por sus fosas nasales. La violácea se acercó a la mesa quedándose completamente sorprendida por la magnifica pinta que poseían unas tortitas con chocolate.

—Buenos días, Ran—Habló de repente una voz masculina a las espaldas de la violácea, consiguiendo que por la sorpresa pegase un respingo.

—Buenos días— Contestó la karateca después de girarse. Era evidente que sabía que se trataba de él.

—Estaba esperando a que salieras del baño para desayunar juntos—Dijo el ojiazul mientras sacaba una silla—.Vamos siéntate

—Si, gracias—Aceptó Ran, reaccionando.

Era tan perfecto lo que estaba viviendo que de vez en cuando simplemente le costaba asimilarlo del todo en cuerpo y esencia. Pero allí estaba, en frente del hombre que más amaba, juntos.

"Hacía tanto que soñaba con vivir algo así contigo". Pensó la karateca formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego, ambos comenzaron a desayunar, disfrutando como nunca de los manjares que tenían sobre la mesa, no hacía falta mencionar lo increíblemente bien que le sentaba a Shinichi pensar saber que lo único amargo que podría saborear de hoy en adelante en su vida, sería la taza de café que tenía en su mano. Estaba completamente seguro de que no existía nada que pudiera destruir el sueño que estaba viviendo, esta vez no. Nada ni nadie.

Los minutos pasaban en aquella mesa de la suite del hotel de Beika, y la de ojos violetas pensaba que ya había llegado el momento adecuado de contarle a su detective que Takheru, le dijo en el día anterior que quería conocer a su padre. Shinichi Kudo.

La violácea miró fijamente a su amado, estando decidida en dar inicio a la conversación pues una lección que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, era dejar de esperar.

—Shinichi—Le llamó.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ran?—Pregunto Shinichi, dubitativo.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte...

.

.

.

Al igual que en el lujoso hotel de Beika, en la mansión Kudo la familia de Osaka disfrutaba del desayuno en el comedor.

—¿Cómo le estará yendo a Kudo y Ran?—Preguntó Kazuha mientras le daba a Kotake el biberón.

—Supongo que bien, después de todo han pasado la noche juntos—Contestó Hatori mientras leía el periódico.

—¿Y el marido de Ran le parece bien?—Interrogó con otra cuestión la de acento kansai.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé—Respondión Heiji—. Aunque dudo mucho que Ran se haya ido a pasar la noche con Kudo sin haberle dicho nada, así que probablemente haya algo que no sepamos

—Tienes razón...

El teléfono de la mansión empezó a sonar, llamando la atención de la familia de Osaka.

—Ya lo atiendo yo, Kazuha—Dijo Heiji, levantándose de su asiento para seguido caminar en dirección a la sala. Una vez allí, se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraba el teléfono, el cual no dejaba de sonar. Y finalmente contestó— ¿Diga?

—Hola, ¿Con quién hablo?—Preguntó una voz apagada y femenina.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, eres tú quien ha llamado—Replicó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

—Por tu acento me atrevería a decir que eres el amigo de Kudo..¿Hatori?—Dijo aquella voz provocando la curiosidad en el detective del Oeste.

—¿De qué conoces a Kudo?—Interrogó finalmente.—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Por qué no me pasas a Kudo y dejas de hacerme tantas preguntas?—Respondió la mujer.—No estoy para tus juegos de detectives

—¿Con quién hablas?—Escuchó Hatori al otro lado del teléfono, pero esta vez fue un hombre.

—Con nadie importante—Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Hatori, definitivamente esa misteriosa mujer estaba buscando pelea.

—¡Oye tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no soy importante?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!—Gritó Heiji estando de los nervios.

—Según parece ser, Kudo no está en casa—Dedujo esa misteriosa mujer—. De igual manera voy de camino para allá

—¡Pero qui...

Y colgó, dejando al joven con acento de kansai con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Se puede saber por qué gritas tanto Heiji?—Vino Kazuha después de escuchar el alboroto que estaba armando su marido.

—Cuando sepa quien es esa descarada, me va a conocer—Dijo Hatori con los ojos como platos a causa de la irá.

El moreno, dejó el teléfono en su sitio original para luego dirigirse malhumorado a la biblioteca, dejando a Kazuha con la confusión en su rostro.

—No entiendo nada—Se quejó Kazuha.

.

.

.

Su hubiera algo que Shinichi no se habría esperado fue el escuchar de los labios de la violácea que su hijo deseaba conocerlo. Sinceramente había sido una gran sorpresa ya que no pensaba que un niño de cinco años pudiera aceptar de una forma bastante madura, un cambio tan repentino como brutal.

Claro que en ese aspecto le recordaba mucho a él cuando tenía su edad, pues en aquel entonces Shinichi también no solamente solía comprender las situaciones complicadas, sino que llegaba a comportarse como un mismísimo adulto, consiguiendo que por ello se le considerase un niño especial.

Sonrió cuando vio que su hijo había heredado su personalidad.

"Mi hijo". Pensó Shinichi.

Esas palabras cobraban mucho sentido para el ojiazul que aunque no se notase por fuera, por dentro estaba totalmente emocionado, saber que en la noche de hacía cinco años había tenido algo tan hermoso como un hijo con su amada, fue lo mejor que pudo pasar en su vida. Shinichi, no podía sentirse más agradecido por lo que le estaba sucediendo, estaba feliz.

En estos momentos ambos se encontraban en el coche yendo en dirección a la residencia Kaoshiro, pues a pesar de que aún fuese temprano pensaron que lo mejor sería volver a casa, sobre todo ahora que los niños conocían la verdad. Ran no podía evitar preocuparse y desear estar con ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron finalmente a su destino. Shinichi detuvo el coche en frente de la casa de la violácea.

—Luego te llamaré para contarte como me fue ¿de acuerdo?—Habló Ran mientras abría la puerta del auto.

—Esta bien, Ran—Asintió Shinichi.

—Hasta luego—Ran hizo ademán de bajar del coche pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Shinichi la agarró del brazo, acercándola a él para seguido unir sus labios con los suyos.

—Se te había olvidado esto—Dijo el detective del Este después de separase, riendo entre dientes.

Finalmente Ran, bajó del coche bajo la atenta mirada de su detective, quien en estos instantes formaba en su rostro una amplía sonrisa.

Una vez estando solo, decidió iniciar la marcha en dirección a su mansión, suponiendo que tal vez su amigo con acento de Kansai le bombardearía a preguntas.

Shinichi reconocía el hecho de que Heiji era un completo cotilla, pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser la persona que le había apoyado y ayudado durante todo este tiempo. Indudablemente para el ojiazul, Heiji era un amigo de verdad.

La mansión de Shinichi, estaba a unos minutos de la casa de Ran, así que no tardó en llegar a su mansión.

Una vez aparcado el coche, el detective se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y le sorprendió escuchar a Heiji gritando a todo pulmón dentro de la mansión.

"¿Qué estará pasando". Pensó Shinichi, sacando las llaves de su casa.

—¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? Me estas provocando dolor de cabeza—Escucho Shinichi decir a una voz femenina después de abrir la puerta.

—Esa voz...—El detective del Este la reconoció.

—¡No me mandes a callar!—Heiji seguía elevando la voz.

—¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aqui?—Dijo Shinichi con el ceño fruncido en frente de los presentes.

—Ya era hora de que llegases, Kudo—Replicó esa mujer mientras leía una revista.

—Esperaba verte la semana que viene, Miyano—Contestó Shinichi.

—Supongo que he cambiado de parecer, y he decidido venir antes—Shiho se encogió de hombros.—¿Acaso te molesta?

—¿Eh? No, claro que no—El ojiazul encorvó una ceja.

Heiji después de ver que tanto Shinichi como Shiho lo habían ignorado, chasqueó la lengua y se retiró del lugar.

—¿Y éste que bicho le ha picado?—Cuestionó el detective del Este cuando vió a Heiji murmurar palabras indecentes mientras subía las escaleras.

—Se ha ofendido por una estúpidez que dije cuando llamé a tu casa—Replicó Shiho con total tranquilidad y desinterés.

—¿Qué le has dicho?—Shinichi sintió curiosidad.

—Saguru me preguntó que con quién estaba hablando, y yo respondió que "no hablaba con nadie importante"—Le contó Shiho, cosiguiendo con ello que el ojiazul entrecerrase los ojos

"Tan bruta e insensible como de costumbre". Pensó Shinichi. Luego se percató de que el novio de su amiga no estaba.

—¿Dónde está Hakuba?—Preguntó.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, así que se tuvo que ir ¿Por qué?—Replicó Shiho.

—Por nada, solo preguntaba...

—¿Y tú dónde estuviste todo el día?—Dijo de repente Shiho, encontrándose con la mirada del detective del Este.

—He estado con Ran—Le respondió Shinichi después de un pequeño silencio.

—Vaya, vaya. No sabía que te gustase llevar el papel de amante, Kudo—Ironizó Shiho.

—No soy su amante—Respondió el ojiazul cruzandose de brazos molesto—. Ahora las cosas han cambiado

—¿Cambiado?—Shiho arqueó una ceja, luego sonrió de aquella de esa forma que tanto la caracterizaba—. ¿Qué me he perdido?

Después de unos segundos, Shinichi empezó a contarle a su amiga lo que había sucedido en este corto tiempo. La sorpresa en el rostro de Shiho fue bastante obvia pues ni siquiera a ella se le habría pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que Ran se hubiera quedado embarazada hacía cinco años, y todo en cierto modo gracias a la científica, ya que si no hubiera conseguido la cura en ese día, Shinichi se habría despedido de la violácea con el cuerpo de Conan mediante una de sus típicas llamadas.

"Que travieso es el destino". Pensó Shiho.

De repente, la científica se levantó de su asiento, ganándose con ese acto una mirada confusa por parte de Shinichi.

—Todavía no he visto al profesor Agasa, tengo que ir a saludarlo—Le informó comenzando a caminar—. Te veré luego

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación levantarse cuando la gente habla?—Se indignó Shinichi.

—No,han estado ocupados enseñándome a hacer venenos . Tú los conoces bien—Contraatacó Shiho mientras se alejaba.

"Bruja". Pensó Shinichi con el ceño fruncido.

El sonido del móvil de Shinichi hizo acto de presencia, así que lo sacó de su bolsillo para comprobar quién lo llamaba.

—¿Una llamada privada?—Dijo Shinichi cuando vio que no se identificaba el número. Finalmente atendió.—¿Hola?

—Shin-Chan, me duele que ni siquiera saludes a tu preciosa madre—La voz de Yukiko sonaba tan cerca que el ojiazul podría decir que su madre estaba dentro de la mansión.

—¿Mamá?—Ahora que lo recordaba. Sus padres habían venido ayer—¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy bajando por las escaleras de casa—Le contestó Yukiko.

—¿D-De casa? ¿Y para qué me llama...—No pudo terminar de hablar, pues su cuerpo se vio envuelto por dos delgados brazos.

—¡Shin-Chan!—Gritó su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

—Mamá ¿cuándo dejarás de tratarme como a un niño?—Decía Shinichi mientras correspondía al abrazo de su madre.

—Ya sabes que eso nunca pasará, Shin-Chan—Contestó la ex actriz.

—¿Dónde está papá?—Cuestionó Shinichi cuando no vio a su padre junto a Yukiko.

—Está trabajando en la biblioteca—Replicó la madre del detective del Este.

Shinichi tuvo la intención de ir a saludar a su padre, pero luego recordó que Yukiko le dijo por teléfono, en el día anterior, que ambos tenían un tema pendiente en Japón, lo cual había generado en el ojiazul un poco de curiosidad. Aunque no entendía por qué su madre no había querido contárselo. Con ese dato, solamente lograba pensar que se trataba de él, cosa que le preocupaba ya que no le gustaba que se metiesen en su vida.

Sin poder aguantar las ansias de saber, Shinichi decidió volver a tocar ese tema.

—Oye mamá—El ojiazul llamó a Yukiko—¿Cuál es el motivo por el que tan de repente habéis venido a Japón?

—¿No es obvio Shin-Chan? Hemos venido a verte—Contestó Yukiko juntando ambas manos con una sonrisa.

—Ayer no me dijiste eso—Se quejó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazo—. ¿No será que papá tiene pensado escribir algún libro sobre mi, verdad?

—¿Un libro?—Dudó Yukiko.

"Por qué habré dicho eso".Pensó Shincihi con una mueca de molestia.

—No sería mala idea—Dijo la inconfundible voz de Yusaku apareciendo en el salón.

—Deberías hacerlo, querido— Yukiko incitaba a su esposo.—Tendría mucho éxito una novela sobre nuestro hijo

—Estoy de acuerdo—Rió Yusaku.

—Estos dos acabarán volviéndome loco—Masculló el detective del Este.

En realidad, Yukiko y Yusaku ya no tenían la necesidad de actuar pues ya sabían después de haber hablado por teléfono con Reizo, que Ran y Shinichi estaban juntos, teniendo también resuelto el problema de Takheru. Se alegraron cuando supieron que finalmente Shinichi sabía que ese niño de orbes azules poseía su sangre.

Simplemente por ello, no existía motivo por el cual hablar de un tema que afortunadamente estaba solucionado.

Todo con el tiempo había tomado forma propia, las cosas se habían colocado por si solas en su lugar, ahora solo quedaba que Shinichi y Takheru hablasen de padre a Hijo, y viceversa.

 **Una semana más tarde**

Tenía que admitir que despedirse de su hijo junto a Shinichi fue una de las sensaciones más extrañas al igual que maravillosas que había tenido en la vida.

Y por si fuera poco, el hecho de que fuese Shinichi quien hubiera llamado a Ran para informarle de que se pasaría por su casa para llevarse a Takheru para resolver un caso, fue indudablemente un acto tan inesperado como descabellado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente un día entre padre e hijo en medio de un caso de asesinato? ¿No sería mejor ir al parque de atracciones?.

Suspiró.

Lamentablemente su pequeño ojiazul había heredado de su padre el amor por el misterio, y cuando supo que éste lo llevaría para verlo resolver un caso de asesinato, se entusiasmó de tal manera que Ran no había podido negarse a ello a pesar de que esa idea no le agradase en absoluto.

Habían pasado siete horas desde que se fueron, básicamente Shinichi se llevó a Takheru a las diez de la mañana y todavía no han habido señales de ellos.

"Espero que estén bien". Pensó.

Ran estaba sola en su casa, sentada en su despacho revisando una carpeta de su trabajo pues su editora le había llamado pidiéndole que comenzase a preparar la segunda parte de la novela que estaba llevando a cabo.

No pudo evitar recordar a Reizo, quien se había ido hacía unos días a Nueva York para encontrarse con la madre de Maru, usando como excusa que hacía mucho que no la veía y que quería comprobar si estaba bien.

La única diferencia de todos los viajes que había emprendido Reizo, es que esta vez no se había ido solo.

En efecto, Reizo había decidido llevarse a Maru consigo para que ésta conociese a su verdadera madre.

Ran en cierto modo, dudaba mucho que esa pequeña criatura perdonase rápido a su progenitora, sobre todo después de saber que la había dejado a merced de su padre simplemente por tener su misma sangre.

Aún recordaba su cara angelical con un toque de notable tristeza.

Sinceramente si fuera por Ran no se despegaría de esa pequeña niña de tan solo cinco años ya que prácticamente la había criado ella, era más suya que de Fumie, y eso nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar.

Se tomó un sorbo de su café, deseando internamente que le hiciese efecto pues el cansancio empezaba a apropiarse de su cuerpo.

La vibración de su móvil llamó su atención, era Shinichi.

"Estamos de camino a casa, no tardaremos"

Shinichi.

Reconocía que ese mensaje había aliviado a la de ojos violetas, pues sabía perfectamente el peligro que conllevaba presenciar ese tipo de casos. En más de una ocasión había estado a punto de morir por culpa de los asesinos que se encuentran camuflados en la escena del crimen ¿Cómo podría estar tranquila sabiendo que los hombres de su vida podrían estar en serio problemas por su amor por los casos?. Era imposible.

Se levantó de su asiento después de apagar el ordenador, ya buscaría otro momento para seguir trabajando. Comenzó a caminar teniendo la intención de esperar a Shinichi y a Takheru en la puerta de casa.

Bajó por las escaleras para seguido coger las llaves que se encontraban encima de la mesa de entrada.

A pesar de seguir siendo de día el frío se hacía notable, y Ran no pudo evitar abrazarse a si misma.

Minutos más tarde, el coche de Shinichi se presentó delante de la residencia Kaoshiro.

—¡Mamá!—Gritó Takheru después de salir del coche—. ¡Tenías que haber visto como se ha resuelto el caso! ¡ fue genial!

—Oh Takheru, eres idéntico a tu padre—Ran se rió.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?—Dijo Shinichi mientras se acercaba a Ran y a Takheru.

—Que los dos sois dos maniáticos del misterio—Ran se burló.

Ran no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas cuando vio que Shinichi y Takheru hicieron una mueca de molestia en el mismo momento. Definitivamente eran exactamente iguales.

—Al menos a mi no me asustan los fantasmas—Contraatacó el detective del Este, enervando a Ran.

—¿Cómo iba a asustarte algo que no existe?. No sabía que creyeses en algo tan absurdo, mamá—Se burló Takheru mirando de reojo a su madre con una sonrisa sardónica. Luego salió corriendo en dirección a la casa bajo la atenta mirada divertida de Shinichi.

—Este niño es digno hijo de Shinichi—Masculló la violácea. Después giró su rostro para encontrarse con Shinichi, quien seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.—Deja de reírte. Pareces idiota

—Maniático de los misterios, idiota—Enumeró el ojiazul usando los dedos—. ¿Algo más?

—Necesitaría por lo menos tres días enteros para decírtelo todo—Ran se cruzó de brazos, alzando la cabeza con los párpados cerrados.

—Pues yo solo necesito dos segundos

—¿Dos...

La violácea no pudo continuar pues los labios de Shinichi la apresaron, consiguiendo con esa acción que su corazón sintiese un vaivén de emociones. La forma en la que ese detective transformaba el mundo de la karateca era inigualable.

—¿Ves? No necesito tres días para decirte lo que pienso de ti, prefiero demostrártelo—Susurró Shinichi después de separarse.

Desde la ventana de la residencia Kaoshiro, estaba Takheru sonrojado observando a sus padres desde la ventana.

Fue raro ver a su madre con otra persona que no fuese Reizo, pero aquello dejaba de cobrar importancia cuando ese alguien se trataba de su verdadero padre, quien en unas cuantas horas le había hecho el niño más feliz del mundo.

Había sido la segunda vez que resolvían un caso juntos, pero teniendo en cuenta los lazos que les unían. Sin duda alguna, Takheru podría decir que conocer a su padre, Shinichi Kudo, fue una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido pese a todo.

—Mi papá es genial...

 **Un mes más tarde**

Shinichi corría rápidamente como si su vida dependiese de ello, recordando constantemente que debido a un caso que estaba resolviendo se le había hecho demasiado tarde, rogaba internamente poder llegar a tiempo.

El detective llegó a unas escaleras, las cuales comenzó a subir a gran velocidad, intentado evitar caerse en el acto.

Luego, girando una esquina consiguió visualizar el lugar en el que se celebraría el gran acto.

—¡Papá, llegas tarde!—Escuchó Shinichi decir a Takheru, quien estaba en frente de la puerta de la iglesia.

—Ya lo sé. Es que tuve un pequeño incoNveniente—Se justificó Shinichi. Luego sacó dos pequeñas cajas de su bolsillo—Toma, llevaselo Hakuba, por favor. Yo me quedaré aquí esperando a Agasa y a Shiho

—¡Si!—Aceptó Takheru para seguido entrar corriendo a la iglesia

—Por poco no lo cuentas, Shinichi—Dijo el profesor Agasa a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento profesor, tuve que resolver un caso muy importante—El ojiazul rió nervioso—.Pero bueno, al menos he llegado antes que Shiho

—Shiho ha llegado—Le informó Agasa a Shinichi.

—¿Cómo?—El detective se aterró.

—Llegó solo unos segundos antes que tú, tranquilo—Dijo divertido Agasa.

—¿Y dónde está?—Preguntó Shinichi buscando a la científica con la mirada.

—Está en el coche—Contestó Agasa—Será mejor que entres ya que va siendo hora de que la novia haga acto de presencia

—Pensaba quedarme aquí a saludarla—Replicó Shinichi con una ceja arqueada.

—Shinichi has llegado tarde, y Shiho más que saludarte tendrá ganas de matarte ¿Estás seguro de que prefieres quedarte?—Dijo Agasa.

—Será mejor que entre—Respondió el ojiazul nervioso.— Hasta luego, profesor

Shinichi se adentró en la iglesia, lugar en el cual pudo encontrar sin ningún problema a todos sus amigos y familiares.

—Llegando tarde como de costumbre, Kudito—Dijo Kaito teniendo a su lado a Aoko.

—Seguro que se habrá quedado estancado en algún un caso—Continuó Heiji.—¿Cómo es posible que hayas tardado tanto?

—Una cosa si es segura, los resuelve antes que tú—Se burló el mago.

—Oye tú, o estás conmigo o contra mi. Decídete—Replicó Hattori mirándole de reojo al de cabello revuelto.

"Estos dos son insoportables". Pensó Shinichi, quien después de visualizar la figura de su violácea se alejó de Kaito y Heiji.

—Ran—La llamó para seguido sentarse a su lado.

—Llegas tarde—Dijo Ran con el ceño fruncido.

—Como siempre—El detective del Este le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al lado de Ran estaban sentados Takheru, Maru y Reizo, quien charlaba entretenido con una mujer que el ojiazul no había podido identificar.

—Esa es la madre de Maru—Le susurró Ran a Shinichi en el oído después de percatarse que la miraba.

—Entiendo

Reizo consiguió convencer a Fumie para que viniese a vivir a Japón aunque eso no hizo que su relación con Maru mejorase ya que la niña seguía guardando rencor hacia su madre por lo sucedido. Según Reizo, Maru necesitaba tiempo para superar aquello, y Fumie estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. De momento Maru, seguiría viviendo con Ran.

En cuanto a Takheru y a Shinichi, desde que comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, con el paso del tiempo la relación de ambos fue fortaleciéndose cada día más, sobre todo cuando en vez de ir a tomar un helado como un padre y un hijo normal, se dedicaban a meter las narices en complicados casos. No hacía falta mencionar las reprimendas que se ganaban por parte de la karateca ya que jamás le gustará ver a su hijo en lugares en lo que podría ser la víctima de un asesino.

A pesar de ello, las cosas se desarrollaban estupendamente, y sinceramente no podrían ir mejor...¿o si?

—Ha llegado la novia—Escucho el detective del Este.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie cuando la música comenzó a sonar, esperando con ello la entrada de su amiga, Shiho Miyano, futura esposa de Saguru Hakuba.

Shinichi se quedó fascinado después de ver lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía su amiga, sobre todo por la sonrisa que se presentaba en su rostro.

Se alegraba tanto de verla feliz...

Se rió nervioso después de ver que Shiho le fulminó con la mirada, estaba completamente seguro de que Agasa le había dicho a Shiho que se retrasó.

—Ese profesor—Murmuró el ojiazul.

Shiho una vez en el altar soltó el brazo de Agasa para seguido coger el brazo de su futuro marido. Era una escena verdaderamente magnifica y memorable.

Un sentimiento encontrado embriagó a Shinichi, quien giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Ran.

Si había algo más que desease en la vida sería la de colocar un anillo en el dedo anular de Ran en un altar, convirtiéndola con ello en su esposa.

—¿Sucede algo?—La violácea se percató de que su amado la miraba.

—¿Eh?. No, no es nada—El detective del Este volvió a dirigir su mirada en el altar.

—Shinichi—Le llamó Ran en un susurro.

—Algún día seremos tú y yo...

Y con esa frase tan significativa, la karateca provocó un vuelvo en el corazón de Shinichi, quien después de reaccionar le dio un casto beso en los labios para finalmente sonreír tiernamente.

—Ese es mi mayor sueño

Un sueño que el detective del Este tenía pensado cumplir el día del cumpleaños de su amada, el cual estaba completamente seguro de que ningún caso estaría de por medio.

Porque si había algo más importantes que los casos para Shinichi, era vivir una vida plena y feliz junto a Ran.

Todo sea por cumplir un sueño

 **FIN**

N.A: ¡Y se terminó!

Mi primera historia y la cual jamás olvidaré ha llegado a su final. Reconozco que estoy un poco triste, pero todo tiene un final. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me habéis apoyado con esta historia, jamás habría llegado hasta aquí si no fuera por ustedes, sois sin lugar a dudas mi mayor motivación. Sé que sueño necesita un pequeño arreglo, pero cuando tenga tiempo lo haré, aún así me siento orgullosa de ella.

Con esta historia he aprendido que en la vida hay muchas cosas que se acaban dejando por temas laborales o estudiantiles. Me gustaría decirles que luchasen por sus sueños, que no dejen que ningún obstáculo, del tamaño que sea, les impida conseguir lo que desean, solamente tú eres quien decide lo que es imposible, así que no te rindas y consigue todo lo que te propongas.

Espero que nos leamos pronto, os quiero. Kiss for you.


End file.
